Ghost Re:Load
by Hey-Diddle-Diddle25
Summary: He had been wrong before on his earlier assumption. There are no monsters. There's only man. (Part 1 of The Jedi and The Bounty Hunter trilogy)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, guess who's back with yet another AU. That's right. Me. And there's some special things you should probably take note of. The first, and most prominent, is the fact that Anakin never turned dark side and Order 66 never happened. Palpatine is still in control but he never managed to fully convince Anakin to turn completely, not after his wife gave birth to two adorable kids he adores. He's also not the main focus of the story but, because of this, he's not evil.** **Unfortunately, Kanan's master is dead and he does go by the name Kanan. Yes, I know he changed it because he was on the run from the Empire but considering the Empire doesn't exist (yet) he can't really have done that.**

 **Bare with me through most of this because it is a fusion of two stories and things will be changed for the benefit of the story (example: Hera and Chopper are bounty hunters). Good news, though, there will be some appearances of other characters outside Rebels but the main focus will be on the Rebel crew. By that, I mean, Hera and Kanan as they slowly (I do mean slow, by the way) reach the relationship they share in the show. Most of the other changes will be revealed as the story further develops.**

 **And though the characters and setting are not mine, the idea is so be flexible. Tell me when something is confusing or when I need to elaborate on a subject but don't point out every little changed detail. It's an AU and no matter how hard I try to keep it to canon things will be changed. It's just the nature of the beast.**

 **There will also be some major appearances from the original characters of The Clone Wars (though remaining out of focus from the story) and if it seems like I'm glorifying Obi Wan it's probably because I am. He is my fave, after all, and I tried to keep it toned down to a minimum but I ever so do adore him so if that's the case then I do apologize. He's not the focus and I'm sorry.**

 **Updates will come and go without any real rhyme or rhythm so apologies in advance.**

* * *

Kanan really hates bounty hunters, he decided in the soaking rain as he ducked in an alleyway.

A blaster shot clipped the corner of the building he was hiding behind, causing a ringing in his left ear that lasted a split second too long. He ground the back of his teeth together, fingers clutching his blaster tight enough the weapon could very well fall apart on him.

It was tempting to yank out his lightsaber and show the bounty hunter who they were messing with, but he knew that would be more counterproductive than anything else. After all, no one was supposed to know that they had come from the temple.

"Ezra!" he snapped turning to face his padawan hunched over on the other side looking as wet and miserable as Kanan felt.

Dark strands clung to the child's forehead, smearing themselves across his skin as the boy fumbled with something in his lap. Not for the first time, Kanan marveled at just how _tiny_ his padawan was and the rain causing his clothes to hang from narrow shoulders weren't helping anything.

At the sound of his name Ezra snapped his head up, electric blue eyes blinking back at him before the bounty hunter fired again and Ezra had to turn his head or risk permeant blinding when it clipped the side of the boxes he was currently ducked behind.

They really needed to do something about this bounty hunter.

Grinding his teeth together, Kanan spun out from behind his cover finger already on the trigger and firing. Otherwise he would've been a sitting duck as he tried to aim, and he knew that if the bounty hunter was clever then they'd at least piece together that Kanan was force sensitive. Kanan couldn't bring himself to care, though, as he watched the dark outline duck for cover on the rooftop they were being shot from.

"Ezra!" Kanan repeated voice gruffer than he remembered it being as he inched closer to the kid, "Ship. _Now_."

To his surprise and immense relief, Ezra didn't protest or question him on that. He just rose from his hiding place and made a sprint towards their ship, unfortunately marking himself as a target.

The bounty hunter risked rising from their hiding place as they shot at the boy. Ezra cried out once in shock, stumbling backwards in an awkward sort of dance, as Kanan steeled his features and shot the bounty hunter back into submission. Ezra made it back to the ship, running up the cargo hold before he turned to stare at Kanan expectantly.

Kanan forced a rough smile across his features as he followed the path his padawan had taken. Something buzzed at him through the force, causing his ears to ring as he spun around in a narrow dodge.

" _Kanan_!" Ezra cried and Kanan didn't have to look to know the kid was seconds away from doing something incredibly _stupid_.

Cursing the kid under his breath, he fired another shot- hitting closer to the bounty hunter- before he spun and closed the last couple of yards between him and the ship. Ezra was on him nearly instantly, gripping his wet clothes as he jerked him inside and pressed the button for the hanger to close.

"We need to get airborne," Kanan grunted as he stumbled in his wet clothes, making his way to the cockpit and preparing the ship for flight. Ezra followed, settling in the seat beside his as he just continued to stare at his master with those vivid blue eyes.

The ship whirred softly about the same time something struck one of the wings, causing it to rock dangerously. Kanan growled, narrowing his features as he jerked on the steering and forced them in the air.

Another shot.

Another jerk.

Kanan's hands tightened so his fingers were nearly white as he managed to straighten them back out. He called out to Ezra, commanding him to hang on, before they were in hyperspace.

Beside him, Ezra let out a soft breath of relief as he allowed slim shoulders to slump bonelessly. Kanan mimicked the action for only a second, aware of how close they had come that time. Then the second was over and he was straightening back out, focusing his mind on the matter at hand.

"We need to contact the council," he decided as he pressed and flicked several controls on the console, "Inform them of the bounty hunter."

"But we never even saw who they were," Ezra protested eyes wide in thought as he turned towards his master and added, "For all we know it could've been Cad Bane."

Kanan frowned at the name of the collectively feared bounty hunter that had managed to outsmart several of the Jedi higher than himself more than once. Thankfully for them, they only had to face the hunter when he was paid for a job specifically placed against them- which wasn't often.

"It wasn't Cad Bane," Kanan decided because, like Ezra, he's heard the stories and knew they would've come out a lot less unscathed though there was no doubt that whoever they just faced off with was talented.

Ezra blinked back at him but must have realized the logic behind Kanan's words without needing any further elaboration. For that, Kanan was thankful as he brought out his hologram- the familiar figure of Obi Wan appearing.

"Everything alright?" the aging man asked, dark eyes nearly beaded in his now tiny stature.

"Yes master," Kanan replied in the respect he knew the man deserved as he bowed his head before he added in an almost regretful manner, "but we ran into some trouble."

"Oh?" was all Obi Wan said as both his eyebrows rose to near his hairline and the distaste for barring bad news hadn't faded, much to Kanan's disappointment.

"There was a bounty hunter," Kanan explained in a calm tone before he waited a moment, awaiting for the older man's response.

"That is troubling," Obi Wan agreed as he reached up to stroke his beard in careful thought, "Are either of you hurt?"

"No master," Kanan reassured and he supposed that there was always that, at least. It still did nothing with the concern he felt over the thought of facing a bounty hunter over such a simple mission meant to have a minimal amount of action.

"That's good," Obi Wan nodded with a hint of relief in his tone and Kanan marveled at how he could seem so fearless while remaining intact with his emotions.

Not that he was one to speak- trying to train someone like Ezra taxed his patience most of the time while the rest he spent resisting the urge throttle the kid. Something, he's noticed, the others observed with a sense of amusement and he supposed they were all sharing in their good fortune at being assigned a youngling that had been raised inside the temple.

Ezra hadn't, though, just suddenly appearing at their doorstep when he was 7 asking for entrance inside. It wasn't long after that that the council discovered just how incredibly special the youth was, saddling him with Kanan in hopes that he would be able to sympathize with the kid considering he had lost his master not that long before.

Kanan wasn't Obi Wan, though. His openness with his emotions wasn't seen as a reason to respect him, and though he wasn't belittled for them they still seemed to act as a barrier between him and everyone else. Which was fine with him, though it did force him to spend even more time with Ezra and his never-ending barrage of questions.

Somewhere out there, his late master was smirking at him.

"Hurry back," Obi Wan decided pulling Kanan from his thoughts as he focused back on the conversation at hand, "I'm sure the court is interested to hear of this newest development."

"Yes master," Kanan agreed with another nod before Obi Wan's figure blinked out leaving them back alone in the ship.

Beside him, Ezra chewed at his bottom lip nervously. His face was drawn in a thoughtful expression as he seemed to mull something over.

"Something on your mind?" Kanan asked though more as a formality than anything else since he already knew that there was.

"Just… how did the bounty hunter know to attack us?" Ezra questioned in a small voice as he turned blue eyes up towards him, "We hadn't given any indication of the real reason we were there."

Which was a simple information run- of all things. They were just supposed to drop by and make sure everything was still running in a functional fashion, ensuring the peace without being too oppressive about it.

"I don't know," Kanan replied honestly as he focused out at all the space they were flashing past, "but something tells me that it can't mean anything good."

[ STARWARS ]

When they arrived back at the temple several hours later, Kanan moved to the meeting room but not before turning and commanding for his padawan to go inform someone of their ship's much needed repairs. Slumping his shoulders, Ezra moved to obey.

He supposed it would've been easier if one of them knew anything about mechanics but, as luck would have it, neither of them did. Nor was anyone eager on filling them in the how so Ezra was usually stuck with tracking anyone down that could.

Droids were usually the most obvious choice but they had a bad habit of ignoring him or were already preoccupied with some other task and couldn't bother with him so that left either a Jedi with that specific knowledge or Sabine. Sabine, Ezra quickly discovered upon arriving nearly 8 years ago, was his best bet. Not only was she a genius and insanely pretty, but she was hardly ever busy because no one thought to ask her or she would deny them when they did, he wasn't entirely sure which, but she's never failed him in the past.

Moving quickly down the hall, Ezra passed many of the doors leading to various rooms and hangers before he reached the one he was looking for and quickly reached out to rasp gently against the hard surface. It slid open what seemed like instantly, revealing a slim figure staring back down at him.

He blinked, feeling self-conscious as her features seemed to mellow out as violet eyes flickered in recognition.

"Ezra," she said in a fond tone as she leaned against the doorframe, "Let me guess, you scratched the ship again."

Ezra's cheeks flamed up as he bowed his head in embarrassment. He knew it hadn't been completely uncalled for, though, considering how many times he had to come to her and begged for her assistance before Kanan found out Ezra had either scratched, dented, or worst to his ship.

"No," he denied with a shake of his head and he heard her chuckle at how childish and idiotic he undoubtedly looked to her, "This time it was a bounty hunter."

Sabine tensed, shoulders going rigid as any trace of amusement faded from her voice and features as she asked in a hushed tone, "What sort of mission did they send you and Kanan on?"

Sabine, Ezra knew, liked Kanan more than any of the other Jedi inside the temple. Perhaps even more so than Obi Wan (which was weird considering everyone seemed to like Obi Wan) and especially more than Anakin Skywalker. Not that Ezra didn't fault her on that one; he couldn't explain it but just being in the same room as the silent male was enough to send chills down his spine.

She also wasn't shy in voicing her opinion though most of the time it's through her artwork.

"It was just a simple check in," Ezra filled in as simply as he could for classification reasons, "but a bounty hunter found and attacked us. Kanan's with the council right now filling them in but they had managed to clip one of our wings. I need you to look at it."

"Of course," Sabine replied almost instantly as she stepped out in the hall and gestured with her hand as she said, "Lead the way."

Ezra did and shortly they were entering the hanger Kanan had parked the ship in. Instantly they were bombarded with the sound of droids and clones and the occasional Jedi moving around. Ezra ignored them as he showed Sabine the way to their ship.

She whistled when she caught sight of the damage, bright eyes narrowing in thought as she turned to him and informed, "It's a miracle it managed to make its way back."

Ezra squinted as she didn't wait for his reply before she mounted the ship to assess the damage up close. He had to admit, it didn't look that bad but he figured if any would know then it would be Sabine.

"Can you fix it?" he asked instead, climbing up the ship so he could stand beside her.

She gave him a look that insinuated she thought he was crazy as she replied in a slightly offended tone, "Duh. It'll just take me a little longer than usual. This isn't just some careless scratch, you know."

Ezra nodded, already stepping back to give her some space. Sabine fumbled with something before she turned back to him.

"Give me a couple of hours," she told him, "and I'll see what I can do."

Ezra nodded, shuffling from foot to foot awkwardly before he turned to leave. His cheeks were still hot and he bowed his head so no one inside the hanger had a chance to tease him about it.

Unfortunately, that just meant he was clueless about obstacles in his path until it was too late.

He rammed into something solid, stumbling backwards as whoever he just struck grunted before letting a soft growl to escape his throat. Ezra's head shot up, silently begging for it to not be who he thought it was and felt the bottom of his stomach drop out when he blinked up to the snarling features of the youngest Honor Guard and biggest jerk Ezra's ever known before.

"Zeb," he chirped as he instinctively made himself smaller as the big guy continued to stare him down. Green eyes narrowed as they locked onto his features and it didn't take a genius to know when the big guy was displeased.

" _Kid_ ," he growled and Ezra blinked back up as his mind scrambled for an escape but came up empty, "Watch it."

Ezra nodded submissively as blue eyes focused on several of Zeb's Honor Guard friends staring down at him from behind the Lasat.

Several years ago the republic had made a treaty with the feared race, convincing them to join their ranks and their overly serious attitudes were enough to drive Ezra insane. All except for Zeb, who he was quick to learn could and would quickly fall into his antics and then grow angry when he realized he had.

As far as other members on the Guard went, Zeb wasn't particularly intimidating either which made teasing him constantly that much better. Not that Ezra's made a habit of doing as much.

"Yeah padawan," one of the guards standing behind Zeb cowed as their expression turned into something ugly and teasing, " _Watch_ _it_."

Ezra swallowed nervously as he nodded, forcing his attention to remain on Zeb, who tensed at the voice behind him. His hands curled into tight fists at his side but he didn't turn around and he definitely didn't offer any defense on Ezra's part, which was fine. Ezra was more than capable of taking care of himself.

"Right," he agreed inching backwards and away, "Sorry. Have a good day."

Zeb offered a jerk of a nod in reply before he turned around to distract the others with conversation. Or, at least, that's what Ezra decided he was doing. For all Ezra knew, he had really wanted to participate in conversation with the jerks.

Forcing those thoughts from his head, he wandered the halls briefly before he finally managed to run into his master who looked worn and tired but not overly concerned about what the council had to say. Ezra chose to believe that was a good sign.

"You manage to track someone down about our ship?" he asked face tired and drawn but his tone remained light and almost cheery as he turned to face him.

Ezra swallowed and nodded, realizing that there was something his master wasn't telling him. Perhaps it was more than he'd ever get to know considering he was still seen as a child and a padawan and, for whatever reason, they were usually thought of as something in need of being protected.

Kanan nodded in approval as he ran a tired hand over his face before he asked, "They mention how long it would take them."

"A couple of hours," Ezra supplied simply before he scrunched up his face and asked, "Why? We have somewhere we need to be?"

Kanan shook his head as he replied, "No. I'd just like to know how long it was going to take before we can get my ship functioning again."

Ezra nodded in understanding, keeping his mouth shut this time as he followed behind his master through the temple's many hallways before they reached Kanan's room. Kanan opened the door before gesturing for Ezra to step inside. Ezra did, keeping his hands to himself as he resisted the urge to ogle everything in amazement.

One would think that after 8 years of living in the temple and constantly being exposed to all its wonders would make the appeal of everything eventually fade. It didn't, at least not for Ezra.

Kanan just didn't appreciate for all his valuables to be stared at as intensely as Ezra was capable of so out of respect for his master he often refrained. Something he always figured Kanan was aware of but never called him out on so he never bothered to stop.

"On your knees," Kanan demanded already dropping to his floor, knees curled under his body and hands gripping his knees lightly.

Ezra blinked at him, feeling despair fill him as realization slowly dawned on him but he didn't protest as he went to obey. He mimicked Kanan's pose as he sat down beside the man, closing his eyes in a superficial attempt of meditation.

Beside him, the force binding him to Kanan mellowed out and Ezra knew the man had already started. Ezra just bent his head, awkwardly peaking at his master and hating at how easily it seemed to come to him.

It wasn't like he was jealous, he just didn't like how easy it came for Kanan to let himself go like he did. It seemed most of the time that he was just giving himself away without really losing anything, and the constant fear Ezra held prevented him from following him in that.

They remained that way for a long time, Ezra occasionally peaking up at his master wondering when they would be finished. It wasn't until he saw Kanan's smirk that he finally caught on.

"How did you?" he asked breaking the silence they had created and causing Kanan to break his concentration so he could stare at him with teal eyes.

"You're my padawan," Kanan explained lightly and he didn't seem overly upset at having his concentration interrupted.

Ezra just dropped his face in a pout.

He heard Kanan chuckle fondly as he rose to his feet and continued, "I believe you've had enough excitement for the night. Go back to your room and rest."

Ezra nodded, smart enough to know when to not argue with his master. He rose back to his feet, turning to leave but stopped at the door. Something about the bounty hunter attacking them still unnerving him.

"Kanan?" he asked in a small voice and he took his master's small hum as permission to continue, "Do you think that bounty hunter knew who we are?"

Kanan was silent for a long time- long enough that Ezra had to turn to make sure the man hadn't suddenly disappeared. He hadn't but his face was drawn in thought.

"I'm not sure kid," he finally said and Ezra knew his master well enough to be able to detect the fear there, "and I don't know if I want to know the answer."

[ STARWARS ]

The rain was icy as it _pitter-pattered_ against the metal roof but Hera ignored it. It wasn't like she wasn't used to it by now, though sometimes she did wish it wouldn't cause her clothes to cling against her slim frame as much as it did.

Like usual, Chopper wasn't making anything better.

"Oh quite whining," she snapped at her droid not even bothering to turn a piercing gaze at him, "and focus on the op."

Which was just a simple theft, and something she would normally find derogatory if it didn't pay as highly as it did. After all, she didn't care so much about what she was supposed to do as long as it paid and- in her eyes- a simple job like this would last her and Chopper a week worth of luxury without much demand.

So stealing it was.

Switching the blaster she was currently clutching tightly at her side from one hand to the other, she shifted so she was eyeing the ship filled with the supplies- box 18, supposedly. And that's all she knew- it was a wooden box with a large 18 painted on the side in black ink- and it's all she cared to know.

That and how much she's going to get paid for it.

Beside her, Chopper whirred again and she resisted the urge to strike him. After all, his negative attitude about this whole thing was really starting to frustrate her.

She didn't want to give them away, though, so she ignored him. Shifting to a crouch, she raised her weapon and aimed.

Several clone troopers came into view, causing her to momentarily pause.

Now it made sense on why the price to this was so high. She would essentially be stealing from the republic, an added bonus she supposed.

She rose one of her hands in the air, counting down from three with her fingers before motioning for Chopper. He made some obscure sound only a droid can before all the power in the loading bay shut down.

The clones cried out in shock and she wasted no time firing several precise shots at them. She heard it clang against their armor before they toppled over unconscious- she didn't mind killing but avoided it whenever necessary.

Holstering her weapon back at her side, she gracefully leapt from her perch before breaking out in a brisk jog. Above her, the lights flicked back on as she slowed to a stop in front of the cargo they were sent to obtain.

"Chopper, I've got it," she informed the droid in her comm before reaching out and jerking the crate from the pile. Several of the other crates toppled over, landing noisily against the ground but she ignored it as she started moving back to where she left her droid.

Chopper made some noise, indicating that he understood and there was a rush of air as their ship came to life. A sly grin escaped her features as she pressed a button on the haul she was using, sending the crate and her soaring through the air before she landed gracefully on the overhang.

If anyone saw her they'd confuse her with a Jedi.

She liked that thought though she knew she wasn't. She was just highly skilled.

Sprinting up in the cargo hold she screamed at Chopper to floor it, feeling the ship jerk as it entered hyperspace. A small grin of pleasure crossing her features when she realized she had just managed to successfully steal from the republic and by the time they'd be able to figure it out she'd be nothing more than a ghost.

Locking the crate in place in the cargo hold, she moved to the pilot's seat replacing Chopper's spot.

"Contact the client," she commanded as she took the controls, relishing in the rush of power it gave her.

Stealing was all well and good but flying was her true passion. Unfortunately, no one really paid good pilots these days so she did what she's always done. She adapted.

Chopper grumbled but obeyed.

Several moments later, a hooded figure appeared on the hologram. Someone, she's been told, who struck fear in the hearts he came in contact with but she didn't even bother giving him a second glance. As long as he paid, she had no reason to cause a fuss with him after all.

"I hope you're calling to deliver good news," he said in a raspy tone and Hera resisted the urge to roll her eyes because she wouldn't bother to call for any other reason.

"I've got your package," she responded keeping her voice and face neutral, "Now all I need is a drop off point."

"I'll send the coordinates," and the man sounded very pleased, "Good job bounty hunter."

Hera nodded in acknowledgement before his figure flickered out. Beside her, Chopper grumbled something and this time nothing held her back from rolling emerald eyes.

"I don't care if he unnerves you," Hera told the droid as she set a course for the given coordinates, "He pays well, and we need the credits."

Chopper replied, and that time she chose to ignore it.

And because it wasn't the first time doing business with the cloaked figure she wasn't surprised when he didn't show up to retrieve his package. Instead, there was a droid who demanded the crate before he could hand over her money.

She allowed it and once the droid was satisfied she took the credits and turned to leave. The droid didn't say anything to her nor did she bother making any further conversation with it.

Chopper was waiting for her on board, going on and on about something. She frowned at him, raising an eyebrow down at him.

"What are you going on about?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest and fixing him with her best stare.

He grumbled something else, lowering and raising his arms like that would make him clearer. Then he pulled up a hologram of someone she's never seen before.

It was a boy, young and skinny, with dark hair and surprisingly sharp eyes. His features still seemed soft, though, revealing just how young he truly was.

"A new bounty?" she inquired as the large sum of credits appeared under the picture of his face, enough to peak her interest at least.

Moving past her droid, she dropped back into the pilot's seat to put as much distance between them and this planet as she could. It wasn't something she could explain, she just knew she hated sticking around too long after a drop off.

"Any reason why someone's willing to pay so much for someone so small?" she questioned as Chopper came to rest beside her, almost convincing enough to trick someone into thinking he was obedient.

Of course, she knew better and had stopped trying to trick herself a while ago.

Besides, obedience wasn't high on her list of concerns. He was loyal, and that's all that really mattered.

Chopper made another noise as he brought back up the bounty and she placed the ship on auto as she turned to consider it thoughtfully. The boy was obviously young and thin, though more wiry then malnourished, and with a price that high every bounty hunter in the galaxy would soon be going after him.

"Hey Chop?" she asked offhandedly as she turned to direct her attention back to flying, "Where does he live?"

Another whirr as the hologram fizzled out.

Hera felt surprise lift her face as she turned back to stare at her robot and demanded, "The Jedi temple? No wonder his bounty's so high up."

Because one would have to have a suicide wish to try and kidnap a padawan.

Then again, with a price that high self-preservation wouldn't be very high on many of the bounty hunter's lists of concern. It was certainly enough for her to seriously consider taking the risk, the only thing keeping her from leaping forward being the award they'd just collected upon.

"I'm starting to think someone hates the republic as much as we do," Hera finally spoke, turning narrowed green eyes on her robot as a sly smirk crossed her features.

Chopper replied, banging his hands against the top of his head. Hera smirked back, turning to change their coordinates.

"I was _just_ thinking the exact same thing," she responded, "What's the kid's name?"

Chopper told her before he must have finally caught on as he started to protest when she modified their path. She ignored him, something dark creeping in her eyes as her hands tightened into fists around the steering.

"Ezra Bridger, huh?" she asked though some part of her suspected she was speaking mostly with herself at this point, "Well then, he better be careful for I have a feeling he just became a lot of people's new friend."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my Christmas present to everyone today and if you celebrated Christmas yesterday then apologies, Merry Christmas.**

* * *

The broadcast came to them through the grapevine rather than anything else, surprising Obi Wan at just how unprepared they seemed to be. After all, if it wasn't for his own padawan constantly sticking his business where it didn't belong then they wouldn't have known that there was a potential threat against them.

Well, Ezra Bridger but Obi Wan liked to believe the kid belonged to them. After all, he was much like his own padawan- young and rebellious and having grown up outside temple walls. Unlike Anakin, though, Ezra had been fortunate enough to not have grown up a slave.

He did grow up on the streets, which seemed almost as bad.

They didn't even take him in until he interrupted one of Obi Wan and Anakin's supply run, stealing what they had been sent to collect. Anakin had snarled in frustration, especially when the kid proved to be a lot quicker and slipperier than them and he could only hide a smirk behind his hand as he watched his former padawan rant and rave about being beaten by a kid.

A gifted kid, but kid nevertheless.

Sometimes Obi Wan wondered if some of his frustrations had anything to do with Ezra's age as his own two children were about the same age as him.

They probably would've lost Ezra too, somewhere amongst all the bustling streets of Lothal, if not for Ahsoka who had gladly stepped in with a smug look on her features. Anakin had grumbled something under his breath as he herded the kid back on their ship so he could, undoubtedly, get him in trouble with the council.

It just hadn't worked out that way, considering how strong Ezra was with the force. When pressed on why he hadn't come to them sooner, he simply told them his parents had passed not too long ago. Later Obi Wan would realize that there was more to it than that but found it wasn't his place to pry.

The council had given the youth to Kanan, figuring the two could relate over the fact that they had both just lost someone very special to them and that neither seemed all that fond with company. They seemed to have grown on each other, if the constant teasing was any indication.

They reminded Obi Wan of him most of the time he gets a rare glimpse, and he's proud at how strong their bond seemed to have developed- especially considering how much they butted heads in the beginning.

That was possibly the reason it was disturbing to see the boy's face floating around on the holonet.

"Does the master know?" someone- Windu, probably- asked and his voice was thin with stress as they all seemed to stare in shock.

It was obvious that they were never meant to lie eyes on such a large bounty placed on one of their own children, but they had. And Obi Wan made a mental note to ask Anakin how exactly he managed to cross this tidbit of information himself.

Then again, Anakin was the only one of them that had become a true father and the hard way his face was set tipped Obi Wan that this hadn't been done to his knowledge. If anything, it was a personal blow- Ezra the same age as his own younglings.

But who would want a child anyways? Especially one still so young and hadn't grown up inside the temple?

The whole situation left a bitter taste in the master's mouth as he continued to stroke his greying beard in thought.

"No," Anakin spoke up in answer of Windu's question as he stepped forward and press the side of the hologram; the image of Ezra's smiling face disappeared as Anakin added, "I thought it best to come directly to the council."

"And right you were," Yoda reassured, bright eyes clouded in concern and thought as he seemed to attempt piecing what it all meant together.

Obi Wan hoped the master was having better luck then him.

"Someone should," Ahsoka spoke up, an otherwise silent figure to these meetings as she locked gazes with everyone in the room bravely, "He deserves to know. They both do."

"No."

The voice stunned them all, causing them to blink in shock as they turned to face their Chancellor still sitting in his chair unmoving. The older masters- mostly Obi Wan, Yoda, and Windu- bowed their heads in acknowledgement, willing to bow down without much argument.

Anakin was not so silent, which Obi Wan supposed had something to do with how close the two seemed to be.

"How can you say that?" he demanded, face relaying only fury and Obi Wan imagined he was seeing some of his own son in Ezra; it wasn't some random padawan being targeted but rather something personal.

"You're allowing your personal judgement cloud your thoughts again," Chancellor Palpatine replied without flinching; it was almost unnerving by how still he was being. Almost like a statue.

"Which was something you always encouraged from me," Anakin reminded, hands curled tightly at his sides as he added almost furiously, "You used to tell me how they set me apart from everyone else."

"That was before you bore children," Chancellor Palpatine snarled, losing some of his own temper as he locked eyes with Anakin and his face seemed to twist in fury before he managed to regain control.

Obi Wan wished he could say he was surprised but knew he couldn't; he's been around Anakin long enough to know that the younger male was capable of pushing buttons one wasn't even aware that they had.

For Chancellor Palpatine, that meant having kids which was forbidden no matter how one looked at it. The only issue with that was that Anakin didn't _care_. He loved Padamẽ and he adored Luke and Leia; the council wasn't even a close second, save for himself and Ahsoka.

This wasn't about Anakin, though. Nor was it about either of his children but Obi Wan still felt uncomfortable with the whole thing and the unconcerned way Chancellor Palpatine seemed to be handling it wasn't helping much.

"People please," Ahsoka protested, seemingly thinking the same thing he was as she stepped forward so she was standing beside Anakin- a calm presence matched with his furious. Balanced together almost perfectly, just like Obi Wan had once been with Anakin.

All eyes turned to the aged female Jedi, tall and proud with two lightsabers strapped to her waist as she stared back unrelentingly as she replied in a deceptively calm tone, "This isn't about our own petty issues. This is about one of our own being threatened, especially considering a bounty that high being placed on his head."

"One would be a fool to try and break inside the temple and break the peace," Chancellor Palpatine replied in a calm tone though his eyes were burning; Obi Wan had always suspected that he hadn't like the female very much, now he was almost certain.

"With a bounty that high I'm not sure they'll care," Obi Wan spoke up and out from the corner of his eye he saw Ahsoka flash him a relieved grin, "and may I remind you that it wouldn't be the first time."

And last time they had actually managed to succeed, though they were able to eventually track Bane down.

Chancellor Palpatine still seemed unmoved, turning so he was no longer staring at them and Obi Wan knew that nothing they said would faze the man.

How stubborn.

Story of Obi Wan's life, apparently.

"I'll alert the Honor Guard," Ahsoka decided then, turning on her heel to take action and do something more productive then just stand around and argue while Ezra's bounty was still being podcasted across the galaxy.

"You shall do no such thing you inept girl," Palpatine finally snapped, losing all pretenses of calm as his attention snapped back on her face furious.

Ahsoka tensed in shock, never really insulted by anyone before but, to her credit, her face remained calm. Anakin, on the other hand, was not.

Obi Wan felt something like dread fill him as he came to the conclusion that they might have an all-out fight. And they were supposed to be the responsible ones, leaders of the Jedi Order but seemed to react more like children.

"I think we should listen to the Senator," Windu finally spoke up and though he had never seemed all that fond of the man he still respected him and his decisions, "As long as the boy remains close there's no reason to cause concern."

"The boy deserves to know," Ahsoka protested and for a split second Obi Wan saw that little girl from all those years ago.

They're fond memories, he must admit, but knew it was exactly that that frequently got her into trouble. She, much like her master, had a bad habit of allowing her emotions to be her guide.

"And worry him unnecessarily?" Windu challenged, dark eyes flickering up to Obi Wan for support as he continued, "He already hates the temple and in telling him we'd practically hand him an excuse to run and hide. It's in his nature, after all."

Ahsoka stiffened, blue eyes conflicted as she whispered in a hoarse tone, "That's a low blow and you know it."

"Low perhaps," Obi Wan interrupted hand stroking his beard as he added, "but true. He doesn't like it here and if we tell him now then he'll just feel threatened and try to escape."

"So what do you suggest then master?" Ahsoka asked though she was much calmer than before, and it didn't escape his notice that even Anakin seemed less tense.

No wonder the council usually vied for Obi Wan's support, Anakin and Ahsoka usually followed close behind. He supposed it had to do with his age and the fact that he had worked so closely with them, though he's also noticed they hardly ever argue with Yoda- he just chose to remain silent through most if not all of the bickering, waiting to give his opinion at the very end.

Maybe Obi Wan's life would be easier if he followed that example.

They'd probably never get anything accomplished then though.

"We should alert the other chancellors," Obi Wan decided in careful thought, "that there's been a breach and someone seems to be targeting the order directly."

Which was a problem, they just weren't sure how big yet.

After all, plenty of people hated them and wished to see the republic overthrown though what happened afterwards couldn't be pretty. And, as much as it pained Obi Wan to admit it- even to himself- Ezra was only one padawan and they couldn't risk everything for just one.

"I agree," Windu nodded as his dark gaze narrowed, "and of the boy's master?"

"Inform we shall not," Yoda decided and though his voice was even his eyes seemed uncertain, "Obi Wan is right."

Obi Wan blinked, the words affecting him more than it probably should. After all, Yoda hadn't been his master but after his master's passing he would constantly look towards Yoda on how he should act. On how he should teach a padawan of his own.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Ahsoka bow in understanding. Anakin hadn't moved, was just staring at Obi Wan with a cryptic look.

"Then if we've all reached agreement this meeting is over," Chancellor Palpatine decided as he rose from his chair, robes carding onto the floor in a display of simple colors and design.

They bowed their heads as he passed before filing out after him.

A hand caught Obi Wan's elbow, jerking him to stop. Obi Wan blinked in surprise, turning to see Anakin staring back at him with an intense look. If he hadn't known any better than he'd claim it was a look of betrayal, which he supposed was fortunate that he knew better.

"How can you just _not_ tell the boy of the bounty?" his former padawan demanded instantly, voice low with anger collected somewhere in the words.

The emotion didn't faze Obi Wan as he replied calm enough, "You heard the Chancellor-"

"Yeah. I heard the Chancellor," Anakin agreed cutting the older male off as he turned a furious look towards the side before locking gazes with him once more and added, "I also heard _you_. Obi Wan, you know this is the poorest course of action."

"No Anakin," Obi Wan protested with a small regretful sigh, "The poorest course of action would have been to cause a commotion over something like this. We're not even sure how serious the situation is yet, and if we alert the whole temple then we put more lives at risk-"

"You saw the bounty. I think we all know how serious this is," Anakin snapped, voice nearly furious now as he ground the backs of his teeth together in barely contained fury.

They needed to work on that, too much emotion a very negative thing for the Jedi. Killing some while pushing others to the dark side, and that would be bad all things considered. Lucky for them, Anakin was mostly preoccupied with his family to fall to the dark side of the force.

"Yes indeed. The number is concerning," Obi Wan agreed as the seed of dread re-sprouted in his stomach though he knew there was nothing they could do about it.

Like it or not, the Chancellor's word was usually final.

"So you agree with me. We need to alert the boy and his master immediately so we can-" Anakin babbled already turning to start down the hall.

Obi Wan caught his arm, jerking him to a stop as he interrupted the younger male's tirade, "What Anakin? Disobey the order and Chancellor? You of all people should know better than that."

Anakin gawked at him though a flicker of recognition flashed through his eyes. Hope in getting the seriousness of it all through the male's thick skull.

"We can't do nothing," he protested still and Obi Wan gave a soft sigh as he bowed his head.

"I know but there's not much we can do either. Except protect the temple from intruders and trust in the force," Obi Wan replied evenly as he kept his gaze locked onto Anakin. He'd force the message across if need be.

Anakin's usual recklessness would do more hindrance then assistance at the moment.

Not to mention how personal he seemed to have taken it.

"Does this have anything to do with your own connection to the situation?" Obi Wan asked leaning back to regard his former padawan with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

Anakin sputtered, face flushing but he didn't deny it. Which meant Obi Wan was correct on his earlier assumption and this had as much to do with his own children as it did with Ezra, despite the fact that Ezra seemed to be the only one targeted.

If there's one though, then there's bound to be others.

"I'm sorry master," Anakin apologized despite the fact that Obi Wan was technically no longer his master, not that he'd correct him.

"It's alright. I think it'd be best if you lay low for a while, spend some time with your family," Obi Wan decided as a soft look crossed his features as he thought of the small family, so happy and loving. Anakin, he supposed, was a lucky man to have been able to keep a hold of his happiness so tightly.

"You're right," Anakin agreed with another smile before he flashed Obi Wan a smile and added, "as always."

Obi Wan just nodded, watching as Anakin started down the hall. He didn't even turn around to address the small figure now standing behind him.

"What do you figure from the whole thing?" he inquired feeling Yoda's presence as it seemed to encompass everything around him.

"I think," Yoda responded as his crane clicked against the ground as the older master came to stand beside him, "troubling times entering, we are."

Obi Wan couldn't have said it better himself.

[ STARWARS ]

Hera arrived at the temple knowing she hadn't been the first though from what she could make out there wasn't any signs of others. She knew, though, living most of her life picking off the smallest subconscious things and she didn't have to consciously aware.

Tipping her ship, she moved past the temple and parked it as close as she could without drawing unwanted attention.

"Stay here," she commanded Chopper as she moved past him, fingering the gun attached to her waist more as routine than anything else.

 _Always check to make sure you have your weapon, I don't care how skilled you think you. Your weapon is your best friend and before you start anything, ensure yourself that you have your friend accompanying you._

Words of her old training echoed in her head, rattling her ears and making her teeth grind.

Those years she spent training as a bounty hunter were some of the worst of life, which was largely why she left at the first opportunity. They have saved her and Chopper's life on more than one occasion, though, so she supposed she couldn't complain that much.

She still looked back on those years with nothing but disdain and nothing short of the end could ever convince her to go back.

Moving her hand away from her weapon, she draped a heavy woolen cloak over narrow shoulders and hiding her feminine features. It'd do her no good to have someone recognize her species and demand for her to put on a little show for them, which would probably end them in the medcenter if they're lucky.

Once she was appeased with her disguise, she pulled the heavy hood over her face and exited the ship and out into the bustling streets.

Almost instantly she was struck with the strong potent smells that seemed to almost counteract each other, making her skin crawl and nose burn.

Moving as swift as she could without drawing much attention, she blend casually into the street as she moved past all the vendors selling their merchandise. She ignored them for the most part, eyes set on the large temple in front of her.

No one bugged her, at least and she reached the temple in record time.

It wasn't really feasible for her to just stroll in the front doors like an old Jedi friend so when she reached the temple entrance she took a left and walked around the perimeter trying to appear like a commoner and not a bounty hunter. Rather or not she succeed she could never be certain but she wasn't suddenly called out or arrested.

Of course she wasn't.

She hadn't done anything illegal yet.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ground shaking under her boots. Instantly, her eyes went up to the temple where a large explosion seemed to rock the whole building.

 _So much for incognito_ , she thought bitterly as she sprinted towards the sound.

Nothing had stirred and realization struck her suddenly causing her to backpedal and sprint back towards the entrance. Someone called after her, commanding for her to stop, but she ignored them as she reached the front doors.

Still nothing.

A hand caught her shoulder, spinning her around and forcing her attention to jerk to a much taller older male she's never seen before. Then again, she didn't really make it her business to know Jedi's name or faces.

And he was a Jedi, the lightsaber strapped to his side testimony to that.

"Who are you?" he demanded, dark skin pulled back in an angry expression.

His dark hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail and the plain clothes Jedi wore hung from his muscular frame almost casually. Like he wasn't aware that he was strong so he didn't put any effort to conceal or show it off.

It was interesting and if she had the time she probably would've stopped to hold a conversation with him.

Unfortunately for him, she wasn't really there to make chitchat. She wasn't even attempting to do anything slightly legal, which meant she needed to get as far from him as she could without drawing any more attention to herself.

"I'm sorry," she bawled as convincingly as she could, bending over and pressing gloved hands against her face, "I just saw the explosion. I was making sure no one was injured."

The Jedi blinked, hand still outstretched as his face twisted unsurely. He hadn't made any move to leave and she felt her fraction of an opening closing on her.

"I'm sorry," she continued shuffling backwards, careful of the bottom of her cloak and for the slightest of moments she thought she had gotten away.

Then everything literally blew up in their faces.

Voices called out, loud and demanding attention and they both turned to the sound. Hera felt her stomach plummet when she realized that she had been beaten, which was not okay.

A ship was hovering above the ground several feet away, silent and undoubtedly expensive. It was also painted in an obvious faux layer of what the Jedi's ships resembled concealing whatever bounty hunter mark it bore.

"What in the world?" the Jedi demanded, voice confused and Hera took advantage of his momentary lack of attention to strike him across the back of his skull with her gun.

He toppled over to his hands and knees, groaning softly in the back of his throat but he didn't appear to have fallen unconscious. Bummer but she didn't have any more time to spare with him as she started forward in a mad sprint.

The hood of her cloak tipped back, revealing her stark green features as she raised her gun to fire at the bounty hunter's getaway.

Someone fired back, causing her to sidestep awkwardly in a dodge. She cursed as she was forced to take cover, whoever was shooting at her not giving her a chance to retaliate.

The Jedi seemed to have recovered enough to realize something was amiss and that he had nearly been played as he rose shakily to his feet. Curiously enough, his hand hadn't gone to his weapon yet as he ducked behind cover of his own. Hera could make out his outline from where she was hiding, gun clutched to her chest as she patiently awaited her opportunity.

He seemed concerned about something, though she wasn't sure what.

"Kanan!" someone shouted from inside the temple and the man jerked, tensing but Hera ignored him as she tilted her weight to the side to catch a glimpse of the newcomer.

This time she recognized the youth, smaller than she imagined but his features she knew. She also knew that she was losing her chance.

At the boy's side was another small figure, feminine and thin and dressed head to toe in thick black armor. It was unlike anything she's ever seen in all her years of scouring the galaxy and she idly wondered just how far the boy's bounty extended.

Probably to every dark corner out there.

" _Ezra_ ," the Jedi- Kanan- gasped and she had all but forgotten him, which turned to be a mistake as the next moment he was leaping out from his cover and sprinting towards the boy and woman.

Hera realized she was about to lose her bounty and possibly get caught somewhere in the middle.

Spinning on her heel, she fired several skilled precise shots at the getaway ship. They didn't appear to do much and she cursed, turning her focus to the woman and decided that potentially harming Ezra would be better than losing him altogether.

She narrowed her weapon on the two of them, focusing her shot when someone grabbed her wrist and twisted it back to near painful. She cried out in shock, fingers going limp as the weapon clattered uselessly to the ground.

"Kanan!" the boy called as Hera careened back in the grip, catching sight of the Jedi as the boy added in an almost desperate tone, "Kanan, they have-"

The woman in black armor smacked the back of his neck, killing whatever he was about to say. Blue eyes rolled to the backs of his skull as he collapsed boneless; a thin arm caught the scruff of his collar, hauling the deadweight with her.

"A little assistance would be appreciated," she snarled, voice garbled slightly from inside her helmet and Kanan's hand disappeared from her wrist as he charged them, igniting his weapon.

That's when Hera realized that the Jedi was the boy's mentor, which meant trouble for the bounty hunter. After all, only very few have crossed the path of a lightsaber and come out alive much less unscathed. It was one of those reasons she avoided confrontations like these.

From the corners of her vision, she caught a glimpse of another dark figure leap from the ship about the same time the woman dropped Ezra's unconscious form to the ground. Her other hand went up in a protective gesture, something hissing as a blue struck against red.

Hera blinked in surprise.

These weren't bounty hunters; these were Jedi, or whatever was equivalent to evil Jedi that kidnapped young padawans from the temple and if she would harbor a guess it wasn't for the bounty.

Kanan seemed surprised, at least, and the woman used the chance to push out with her hand. The Jedi's body went flying backwards, connecting solidly against the crates Hera was using for cover. Behind the woman the broader figure dressed much like her had already swooped Ezra's limp form over his shoulder and started back towards the ship; the woman not far behind.

"No!" Kanan cried as Hera picked up her weapon and fired at them.

Her shots were easily deflected and Hera cursed herself for getting stuck in the middle of such a brawl, mind drifting to who the boy must be to cause this much of a ruckus.

Kanan leapt to his feet, lightsaber ignited back at his side as he sprinted towards the two dark clad figures and his padawan. Hera ground the backs of her teeth in frustration as she ceased shooting.

"Idiot is going to get himself killed," she hissed under her breath as she watched the woman block another blow before rearing back and kicking his side, sending him sprawling several feet.

The blow seemed to have dazed him enough for her to retreat in the back of the ship, cargo hold folding close as it rocked and ascended up in the air. Kanan shook his head, teal eyes wide as he scrambled to his feet.

"Wait!" Hera called not sure what he was going to do but knew that it was probably dumb.

He didn't listen. The words not even fazing him.

In a single bound, he leapt higher than she's ever had hope of jumping, and landed on the wing of the ship. He rose his lightsaber above his head and Hera could only watch in stunned silence as he attempted killing everyone on board the ship.

It jerked to the side, knocking him off-balance, and he tumbled off from the wing and started spiraling towards the ground. He still didn't seem overly concerned, flipping almost effortlessly so he could land on his feet. When he touched surface, he rolled like he was an expert at falling from high places.

Who knew, maybe he was.

It still wasn't her place to ask and it definitely wasn't her place to linger any longer than she already had.

Turning quickly, while the Jedi was still distracted by his tumble, she went to make her silent escape. It just wasn't meant to be, apparently, as a hand caught her arm and jerked her back around before a foot pinned her against the crates she had used as cover.

Blinking up, she saw an angry Togruta Jedi glaring down at her. Sharp blue eyes were narrowed in the center of sharp features and Hera realized she had been caught, allowing her body to go limp as she glared silently back.

She might have been busted but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"Kanan!" someone, who Hera couldn't see from the spot she was currently being pinned to, called and Hera figured the Jedi must've clambered to his feet by now.

"I'm fine," he replied though he sounded the opposite of fine.

His voice was thin and worn, which was understandable considering he had just watched as his padawan was taken and she fought a smirk as she realized she had distracted him long enough that they were able to grab the kid without much interference.

That meant most of this was her fault.

"Ezra?" the woman Jedi pinning Hera asked, blue eyes leaving Hera's furious glare to rest hopefully somewhere behind her.

"They took him," Kanan responded and Hera imagined the man shake his head regretfully, blaming himself, when he asked as if suddenly remembering something, "There was another woman. She-"

"I've got her," the Togruta reassured as she bent over to wrench Hera to her feet, and this time Hera didn't bother struggling.

It wasn't like she could have gotten very far if she had and she certainly had more self-preservation than that.

She was forced around, arms twisted behind her so they could clasp her wrists together and giving her perfect view of the Jedi who had lost his Padawan. To her surprise, he wasn't glaring at her. He just seemed to be giving her an odd look, nearly hopeful.

It was almost like he thought she could help him retrieve what he had lost.

Hera kept her expression schooled, not willing to give anything away as she was spun around. A hand shoved at her back, in between her shoulder blades and she took the hint and started walking towards the hole now blown in the side of the temple.

"Don't worry, we'll get Ezra back," Hera heard the Togruta reassure from behind though Hera wasn't nearly as confident.

After all, it was clear that Ezra's captors had been more than capable of breaking in the temple and doing it stealthily. They were both Jedi, or were capable of passing as some. More so than Hera ever had a chance of doing, yet they chose to make a scene and accompany that to the fact that the bounty had all but been podcasted across the galaxy and the high bounty suddenly made much more sense.

It was never meant to be cashed in by someone like her. Rather attract the slowly growing desperate into making a move they normally wouldn't have done. None of which was a coincidence but rather the first move in a new war.

And she had managed to wedge herself firmly in the middle.

* * *

Next time:

"There's been an attack. Ezra's been taken." ...

... "The kid? What would anybody possibly want with him?" ...

... "I'm not sure." ...

...

"We shall not risk so much for a single boy."

...

"No. Sith do this they did not. Something else. Something dark."


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka took the bounty hunter woman away almost instantly, leading her roughly towards the interrogation rooms and Kanan had a brief lapse in better judgement as he suddenly yearned for her return. At least then he could question her about her part in his padawan's abduction.

Something cold slithered through Kanan's stomach at the thought of Ezra alone with the Sith that had taken him.

And Kanan wasn't dense, he was well aware of just how sadistic and unhinged the Sith could be and the thought of his padawan in their hands was enough to send something painful and tight around his chest. Squeezing tightly and refusing to release him until he had his padawan safe back at his side.

Unlikely considering just how much standing around he was currently doing.

Before she had taken the bounty hunter away, Ahsoka had called over her shoulder in reassurance. Something about getting Ezra back as she ushered the woman down the hall roughly, no doubt leading her somewhere she could be interrogated without much chance of interruption. Almost as if she knew what had happened, what had been planned and why Ezra was taken in the first place.

Kanan certainly didn't know and he wasn't sure she did either.

He didn't voice that out loud, however, in case he was wrong and she did know. He didn't follow, though, unwilling to know just how far they'd go to draw an answer from her- having heard rumors but unwilling to believe them himself.

Feeling a sudden need for a distraction, he hurried towards the familiar direction of the hanger his ship was currently sitting. Perhaps it would even be completely repaired and he could gain what little relief that at least not everything of his seemed to be slipping from his grasp.

He reached the hanger, finding it a crowded mess as people and droids alike scrambled for any news about the attack- having undoubtedly felt the explosion. Kanan had and when he had gone to investigate he had left Ezra alone, giving his captors the perfect opening.

That made this mostly his fault, though he refused to accept that.

Ezra just couldn't be gone. He wouldn't let him, though he was clueless about what his first move needed to be. It's not like he could just leave to rip the universe apart in his conquest without approval of the council.

Moving through the chaos he came upon his ship, not at all surprised to find Sabine standing beside it.

Her eyes were wide as she would occasional ask a passerby if they knew anything. No one did, though, because no one had been informed yet.

Sabine tilted her head, eyes locking onto his approaching form and she moved away from his ship to meet him halfway. She seemed paler than normal, violet eyes glistening in concern as she gazed up at his long expression and seemingly come to her own conclusions.

" _Kanan_ ," she gasped nearly breathless as fear made her voice waver slightly, "What happened? What's wrong? Is anyone-?"

"No one's dead," Kanan reassured and watched as her shoulders slumped in relief.

As far as she knew, as long as no one had been killed in the attack then there was no need for a war. Logically, Kanan knew there still wasn't a need for something so drastic but he couldn't shake the feeling of just how satisfying that'd be.

"Then what- ?" she asked trailing off uncertainly, having detected something in his eyes she didn't trust; it was the first time he became just how self-aware of how he must've looked. After all, his padawan had been kidnapped and he'd been powerless to stop it.

"Ezra's gone," he told her, voice low and harsh as he reached out to yank her over to the side where it was a little more private, "They took him."

If possible, Sabine turned several shades paler as her eyes widened in shock as she managed out, "What?"

And Kanan was no fool. He knew just how much she cared about Ezra, having adapted an older sibling role to the lost youth shortly after he had arrived all those years ago. She seemed to have been one of the few, clinging onto Ezra like she was afraid of losing him, and Kanan appreciated whatever friendships Ezra had managed to form.

Now he was wishing they weren't nearly as close so the next words wouldn't seem as much as a failure.

"I wasn't enough to stop them," he admitted somewhere past the growing lump in his throat, "I tried, but I-"

He stopped, suddenly unsure of what to say.

But what? He had failed Ezra, what more was there to say?

Sabine seemed to have caught on fast enough as she reassured in a calming tone, "I'm sure you did everything you could. It's not your fault."

Except it was.

He had been too distracted about the bounty hunter woman, appearing seemingly from nowhere and striking a lot harder and faster than he had originally anticipated.

He didn't dare speak any of this out loud, glancing over to his ship and asked more as a distraction then anything else, "How's the repairs coming along?"

Sabine followed his gaze, frown pulling her features as she shook her head and replied, "Slowly. It was a lucky shot."

Lucky or incredibly skilled.

The woman bounty hunter had also seemed quite skilled with a gun, though she hadn't managed to get quite as good of a shot. And, besides, she had seemed distracted.

Kanan nodded in understanding, mind spinning as he tried piecing it all together. Surely there must be a connection, he just didn't know it yet. All his thoughts seemed to draw back to a bright and beaming Ezra, as cold seeped inside him.

Sabine remained staring up at him expectantly. Like he would wave his hand and everything would magically fix itself. Ezra wouldn't be gone and the world wouldn't seem nearly as gray or empty as it did at that moment.

"How much longer do you think it will take?" Kanan asked, changing the subject as he turned teal eyes up at the ship sitting several yards away.

Sabine followed her gaze, expression narrowing as she shrugged and mused, "Couple more hours. Why?"

And Kanan had spent enough time with the mostly reclusive girl to know what she had been hoping for him to say. That she wanted him to make some bold proclamation about how he was going out by himself in search for his missing padawan, and if he was honest then he'd realize that he wanted that also.

"Just wondering," Kanan replied instead, knowing that he couldn't just run off without approval from the council.

Sabine turned to give him a disappointed stare but she didn't say much more as she moved back towards his ship. She fitted her helmet back over her head, fitting it on firmly as she went to scale back to the wing.

Kanan watched unmoving as he mentally debated the pros and cons of defying the way of the temple and journeying off on his own. Almost instantly he knew he would never be able to just run off, the consequences for such an action dire.

A hand caught his shoulder, spinning him around and startling him as he turned to stare up at one of the familiar honor guards.

"Zeb?" he asked, recognizing the older male from all the times he's fallen into Ezra's antics that never fail to get them both in trouble.

"Kanan, what happened?" Zeb demanded and he sounded like he had sprinted over there, which was possible considering no other guards were with him and Kanan was certain they travel in packs. For protective measures, they'll try to convince others.

"There's been an attack," Kanan explained slowly wondering why it seemed to be as difficult as it had been when he told Sabine, "Ezra's been taken."

To Kanan's stunned surprise, green eyes bulged from his head as he seemed to gasp for a response. He looked startled, which would've been a normal reaction if not for the fact that his eyes were betraying his concern. Kanan hadn't even been aware that Zeb had cared.

"The kid?" Zeb managed in a hushed whisper, green eyes flickering around them to make sure no one had overheard, before he continued, "What would anybody possibly want with him?"

"I'm not sure," Kanan responded feeling helpless all over again as he realized he really didn't and it was his job to know everything about Ezra.

Even a possible reason for his kidnapping.

"But he's just a kid," Zeb protested and it was obvious just how desperately he was reaching for something, "They'd go easy on him, right? They wouldn't really hurt a kid."

Some part of Kanan wished he could reassure the other male as much but considering neither one of them had even an inkling of who actually kidnapped Ezra he couldn't discern rather or not they'd hurt him. He had watched them knock him out, the thought sending chills down his spine once again.

Could he really tell Zeb that, though? While he still looked so concerned?

"I'm not sure," Kanan sighed regretfully as he bowed his head and berated himself harshly, "I don't even know who would want Ezra."

It wasn't like the kid's made a big name for himself.

He wasn't like Anakin or Ahsoka or Obi Wan or Yoda. He was a kid with a master that wasn't known outside the temple. There was no legacy trailing him and what little missions they had gone on were minor at best.

Yet someone had singled Ezra out amongst all the trained Jedi and their ever-improving padawans.

Did that make it personal? Or was it so impersonal that Ezra had just been the unfortunate target? Kanan wasn't sure, his thoughts venturing in dangerous territories it had no right being in.

"Well someone did," Zeb reminded before his eyes hardened and his hands curled into tight fists at his side as he asked in a rough hiss, "What's the council decided?"

"I don't know," Kanan admitted hating that phrase more than he ever has before, "There had been a bounty hunter during his capture. They're interrogating her now."

That seemed to cause Zeb to pause as he reconsidered something.

"So all they need to do is convince her to sell out whoever her client was," Zeb murmured with the slightest hint of hope in his voice, "Once she does that then we can follow them to Ezra."

It almost hurt to argue.

"I don't think so," Kanan replied with a shake of his head, teal eyes resting on Zeb seriously as he added, "I think she hadn't been involved in the actual job but more as an unwitting pawn."

Zeb frowned, face drawn in a serious expression as he continued staring down at Kanan with a cryptic gaze. It was almost like he was trying to decide rather or not Kanan was on their side.

"What makes you think that?" Zeb finally asked, voice neutral as he continued to stare at him with a bright expression.

"She seemed surprised," Kanan filled in, trying to explain it in as little words as possible, "of their presence, and she didn't make any move to escape with them."

"Then why was she here?" Zeb inquired and he didn't look as stoic as before.

Kanan sighed for what felt like the millionth time, chest deflating as he bowed his head and replied, "I'm not sure. Something just isn't adding up."

"Yeah, like why would anyone want a spaz like Ezra," Zeb snorted and Kanan probably would've snapped at anybody else but Zeb's eyes were still glazed over with worry and he's noticed the little things the other male's done for Ezra in the past.

So instead he only nodded as he mumbled in a low tone, "Right," before moving out from the loud clamor inside the hanger and get some quiet so he could think.

It was the first time he realized he'd do anything for the peace to be interrupted by a bright eyed boy with a million questions.

[ STARWARS ]

"We shall not risk so much for a single boy."

The words were quick and struck somewhere deep inside Kanan, twisting like a cruel knife as he forced his face to remain passive. If he got angry now- in front of the whole council- then there wouldn't be much more he could do to help his missing padawan.

Ahsoka, however, had no such restraints.

"But chancellor," she protested boldly, stepping forward with a fire in her expression that could only come from someone trained by Anakin Skywalker- the man a firecracker more so than anything else.

"I expect no protests," Chancellor Palpatine snarled back, turning a furious expression towards the woman and it was no secret that they weren't fond of each other but Kanan never expected such an obvious display of disdain.

Even Ezra knew better than to allow his dislike for others to show so bluntly, keeping it to himself and then later raving to Kanan about it. Not that Kanan minded, he liked the thought that he was one of the few people Ezra trusted and liked enough to speak with on such a personal level.

"He's a child," Ahsoka protested anyways, blue eyes hard as she regarded the chancellor with a bitter expression.

Funny as most people at least had the decency to respect someone in such high power.

"A single child," Chancellor Palpatine reminded as if the numbers meant anything to Kanan, "and we simply cannot risk everything for one person. Even if they are a Jedi."

"But if you had informed him earlier then this could've been avoided," Ahsoka pointed out and it was the first time since arriving that Kanan heard any mention of this.

Was it possible that the council already had known but hadn't informed either him or Ezra? Surely not.

Before Kanan had a chance to ask for an elaboration, the door slid open and a tired looking Anakin strolled in. Even still, he looked well considering his age and the fact that he had two little terrors running around.

His brown hair was peppered with flecks of grey and silver and he seemed tanner than the last time Kanan saw him. Black robes hung from his slim frame- a stark contrast from Obi Wan's white. His dark eyes were as sharp as ever, though, and the only things betraying any sense of emotion.

They looked angry.

"Any luck?" Ahsoka asked, disregarding her previous conversation with the Chancellor as she focused on her master with a hopeful expression.

Ahsoka, it seemed, was one of the few who appreciated Ezra's presence.

Anakin shook his head as he released any angry sigh, coming to stand in the middle of the room like it was he who was on trial.

"Everything she says is useless," Anakin announced and Kanan took note in how he hadn't mentioned what methods he was using to get her to speak before he added almost as an afterthought, "Whenever she does speak."

Nearby, lurking a little less in the shadows then Kanan but still nowhere near as in center as Ahsoka or Anakin, Obi Wan stroked his beard. From where Kanan was standing, back pressed against the wall and arms crossed as he observed it all with a silent eye, he could see Obi Wan's eyes shining brightly.

Kanan kind of hoped that the man would speak up, convince the council to go find Ezra and make everything okay again. As if it was possible for one man to have that much power, but he knew that if it was then Obi Wan would be the one who would wield it.

He remained silent, though, watching everything with a calculating expression.

"Do we even know she knows anything?" Windu- a dark skinned Jedi- asked from his spot in one of the chairs, arms folded on his knees as he pressed his hands against his chin as he seemed to think it all over as well.

"She was there," Ahsoka pointed out, "and we've checked. She's not as famous as others but her name is well-known. She does good work, apparently."

"What would that work be again?" Chancellor Palpatine demanded and it didn't escape Kanan's attention that the man only seemed to speak whenever she did, and then it was all protests.

Ezra would've scoffed at how childish the man currently seemed to be acting, not entirely fond of him either. Kanan wasn't sure why, the few times he asked gaining only cryptic response in reply. Something panged deep in his chest as he yearned to see the boy again.

He doesn't care about many people and he was growing tired of having those close to him ripped away.

Unlike his master Ezra wasn't dead though. Kanan just needed to keep reminding himself that as he continued watching the council bicker and continue making no progress.

"She's a bounty hunter," Anakin supplied, expression narrowed as his eyes shifted from Ahsoka to the chancellor.

 _So he noticed it too._

The only difference would be that Anakin was much more protective over the woman then Kanan normally and Kanan was otherwise distracted at the moment.

"Were we ever able to figure out where the original bounty came from?" Windu asked drawing the conversation back to the matter at hand, "Perhaps then we could pinpoint who placed such a high price on Ezra Bridger."

Kanan blinked, turning his head as he awaited a reply. Perhaps they were getting somewhere.

Anakin shook his head as he released a heavy sigh, "No. They scattered the signal so it's untraceable and they were smart enough to keep the contact information off it."

"So then, how would one collect?" Kanan asked, speaking up for the first time since he entered.

The rest of the council seemed surprised, suddenly reminded of his presence as they turned to glance at him before back at Anakin. Anakin didn't seem to mind being called out, keeping a level head despite his reputation.

"We're not sure. We asked the prisoner and she didn't tell us," Anakin explained and when he turned so their eyes could meet Kanan was surprised to find that they almost looked apologetic.

It was like the man was sorry they couldn't draw more from the bounty hunter, and whatever they had was useless. Ezra was still lost and they weren't any closer to finding him.

They weren't even sure who stole him.

"What about the Sith?" Kanan asked as he pushed back his unease about the fact that he was now the center of the council's attention, "Have they made any other advances?"

"No," and that time Obi Wan was the one who answered making Kanan feel small, "and I must admit that's been troubling me also. Why would they go through the trouble of obtaining one padawan and nothing else? This isn't like them."

"Who knows master?" Anakin demanded and though his voice was laced with anger he always regarded Obi Wan with an air of respect- the only person he treats as such, "The Sith are deranged. There's no clear direction about what they think of anyways."

"Normally there would've been something else Anakin. This isn't their style," Obi Wan replied turning so the two males could lock eyes and even Ahsoka seemed slightly unnerved at the electricity that crackled between them.

"No," Yoda suddenly piped in and it was like the whole room grew very still and quiet as he continued, "Sith do this, they did not. Something else. Something dark."

"They had lightsabers though," Ahsoka reminded, voice confused as Kanan felt his stomach drop somewhere to his boots.

Something wasn't right, and he wasn't sure he liked where it was going.

"Yes and trained in the dark side, they are." Yoda agreed with a troubling note in his voice as he continued to ponder something.

"So what then?" Ahsoka asked, turning to stare expectantly at the other Jedi. Almost as if he held all the answers- something Kanan found himself believing more and more as years past.

"I am not certain," Yoda replied as he rose from his chair and headed towards the door without waiting for permission to leave, "Meditate on this, I must."

No one- not even Chancellor Palpatine- spoke up to stop him though he did appear to be glaring distastefully. He must not like being ignored, Anakin having robbed his show the second he had entered. Kanan probably would've found it in himself to feel sorry if not for the fact that he was against any of them going out and search for Ezra.

"We cannot risk going in another war right now," Chancellor Palpatine finally spoke up, voicing his obviously unwanted opinion, "Not so soon after the clone wars."

True but Kanan wasn't so sure that they could avoid it this time. After all they weren't the ones who made the first move.

Obi Wan just stroked his beard, mentally going over the words as he seemed to consider their options. Kanan was tired of this arguing back and forth, battering every little thing between each other. Ezra was still gone and standing around wasn't getting much done. Not to mention the fact that they could've very well known beforehand about Ezra's bounty.

Evidently, Obi Wan was thinking along the same lines.

"I'm afraid not Chancellor," Obi Wan replied as his gaze flickered to everyone in the room landing on the Chancellor's and staying there, "but I fear we might not have a choice in the matter."

[ STARWARS ]

Not much else was said after Obi Wan had made his point and the meeting was soon over and Kanan filed out of the room behind everyone else. A lump had gathered in his throat at the thought of going to war so soon after they just ended one- one that had taken his master from him.

He's not sure he can handle if another took his padawan as well.

Somehow he ended up one of the last people who left the room, which was perhaps for the best considering Sabine stopped him out in the hall. Beside her- practically dwarfing her in comparison- was Zeb.

Kanan blinked, not sure what to do with the two of them together. As far as his knowledge extended, the only thing they had in common was Ezra and even then that was almost minor. Ezra kept to himself almost as much as they did.

"What did the council decide?" Sabine asked, not even trying to mask her concern as she stared at him with the obvious hope that he'd deliver good news.

"They don't want to risk sparking another war so soon," Kanan relayed as the words left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Sabine and Zeb blinked, implication of those words sinking in.

To Kanan's surprise, Zeb growled. It was low and soft, radiating from somewhere in the back of his throat as green eyes narrowed to near slits. Beside him, Sabine shuffled as she gazed up to regard him cautiously.

Kanan's seen the Honor Guard angry before but never like this and he wouldn't ever once have believed it would be because of a missing padawan. Especially not Ezra- the boy's reputation of being a pest circling around in small huddles whenever they thought Kanan couldn't hear them.

He has but had enough self-restraint not to call them out on it.

Now Ezra was gone and the council wasn't going to issue a search and what little reserves Kanan gathered since Depa's death was crumpling with him. Perhaps that was why he didn't offer any comfort to Zeb as he glared angrily.

"Isn't stealing a padawan a declaration of war though?" Sabine- grounded by logic and reason- asked and her golden eyes flickered with her thoughts.

She was confident too, that her words would make it all okay. Kanan sort of wished they would but was smart enough to know otherwise.

"I don't think they're convinced that it's worth it," Kanan admitted the silent truth he's been holding in since the beginning of the meeting; it sounded worst out loud, like it was true and he'd never be able to take it back.

Sabine's eyes widened in shock before they hardened in anger. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, probably something kind and nice about Ezra which would've been a nice change for once.

She was interrupted when Zeb punched the wall with the side of his fist.

Kanan and Sabine jumped in surprise, turning to face the taller male with twin looks of shock. Several people that had been passing them had jumped at the sudden noise and were now giving them looks of distaste.

Zeb ignored all of them as he ground out, "How could they decided that he's _not_ worth it?"

Kanan just stared like an idiot, not sure what to say because he wasn't sure himself. He already always known he was attached to Ezra beyond the typical master and padawan relationship, just like he had known Ezra wasn't exactly abundant in friends.

He was nice once one got to know him but the fact that he had been branded as an outsider made the other children wary and the only way Kanan could figure how to help was to grow closer to the youth himself. Allowing their bonds to extend deeper than what was generally accepted.

It seemed he hadn't needed to worry so much about Ezra's capability of making friends, having gained the loyalty of someone as rough around the edges as Zeb. It would've been a nice realization if he hadn't made it after Ezra was stolen from the temple where he was supposed to be safe. Protected.

Betrayed.

Kanan was almost certain the council had been aware of the boy's target and hadn't take the proper precautions. They didn't even tell him.

"I'm not sure, big guy," Kanan replied honestly as he locked gazes with Zeb, "but they're not rushing out to search for him any time soon. They're just hoping that if they do nothing then it won't escalate."

Which was only sort of true.

It was unfair to claim that the whole council believed this when he had witnessed Ahsoka argue so valiantly for the opposite, and though they weren't as vocal as her Anakin and Obi Wan seemed to have sided with him as well. It was just the chancellor that seemed totally against finding Ezra, others following.

Kanan frowned at the thought, knowing the man hadn't wanted Ezra to have joined the temple while he was so old but the council had managed to outcast his opinion, upsetting him even more and only escalating his grudge against the youth.

Ezra hadn't seemed to mind all that much, complaining how the man made him feel cold whenever they shared the same room but otherwise nothing.

" _Idiots_ ," Sabine snarled, voice dripping in venom as she narrowed her gaze to something sharp and harsh as her hands clenched into tight fists at her sides.

Zeb blinked at the girl as Kanan hurried to berate her, momentarily forgetting that she wasn't really his, and he had no right lecturing her. She didn't have anyone else, though, and her constant presence around Ezra had been enough to draw him in far enough to grow comfortable.

She didn't call him out on it, either, as she hung her head in shame and he wondered when everything had changed so much for him.

"I'm going to go speak with the bounty hunter," Kanan decided then as he turned to abandon the other two in the middle of the hall in a way that felt a lot like running away, "Perhaps there's something she could tell me."

He doubted it but he was remaining hopeful.

He was stopped when a hand caught his arm.

" _Kanan_ ," Sabine whispered in a soft whisper and when he turned he was surprised to see her standing with her head bowed, "Figure out a way. Bring him back."

Kanan didn't reply as he nodded, locking eyes with Zeb who seemed to share Sabine's mindset and it was kind of nice knowing they cared so much. When he turned away, though, it felt a little less like an agreement and a lot more like a promise- one he wasn't sure he was capable of keeping.

[ STARWARS ]

"What could've possibly given you the idea that I would tell you something different then what I've already told your little friends?" the bounty hunter- Hera- demanded in a harsh tone, voice dripping with venom and Kanan wondered how something so delicate looking could be so ferocious.

"Because I think you know more than you're letting on," Kanan replied and she smirked, revealing bright white teeth as she leaned back in the chair.

Her hands were on top of the table separating them, chains binding her to the top and preventing her from making any move of escape. Or preventing her from attempting as much in discretion.

"And if I am?" she demanded, voice hard and eyes narrowed in a challenge.

Kanan sighed, exhaustion drawing his chest down as he slumped his shoulders. He placed his hands against the table, using it as a support and the sudden urge to shake her thin throat till she told him whatever she knew about Ezra surprised him. He shoved it all back, though, keeping a calm expression.

"I don't think you had anything with the actual capture," he admitted impressed by just how level he managed, "but I also think you know something that you're not telling me."

She snorted, face contorted to a harsh teasing expression as she demanded leaning back in the seat, "Just like I know it's one of your own that took him? Perhaps you should be a little less focused on me and more on your lightsaber wielding brethren."

"They weren't Jedi," Kanan explained patiently, like he would a small child and she just chuckled again; the noise coming off as harsh and angry.

"So they give lightsabers out to anyone now?" Hera demanded as she allowed her attention to shift.

 _She wasn't really involved in the conversation_ , Kanan realized with a frown and he had thought all those years training Ezra would've strengthened his patience. He was wrong.

"I don't have time for this," Kanan growled rising to his feet and feeling fire course through him as he realized this had been a dead end and waste of time.

" _Wait_!" Hera called after him, stalling him but he didn't turn around as she whispered, "You're right. I didn't have anything to do with his actual capture but I think I can still help."

"What do you know?" Kanan asked keeping his voice an icy sort of calm.

"I know that you're his master," Hera filled in and the chains clanged against the table's surface as she leaned forward and added, "Just like I know that the bounty had been meant as a distraction. The actual job had been an inside job."

Kanan turned to face her as he demanded, "What are you talk about?"

* * *

Next time:

"What are you talking about?"

...

"My kind?"

"Liars. Traitors. The only loyalty you'll ever know being how much credits you earn at the end of the day. Shall I go on?"

...

"If you can't put your faith in the force then place it in that, on him. He's strong. He'll be fine."

...

"I think we've made a grave mistake in letting Ezra be taken and that this new war is happening rather or not we're ready for it."


	4. Chapter 4

The Jedi was tense, shoulders rigid as he directed a hard expression in her direction and demanded in a harsh hiss, "What are you talking about?"

Hera blinked back but remained silent. She wasn't someone who just gave things away without something in return. She was a bounty hunter and had figured a long time ago that everything had a price and not all was money.

Kanan was just low on patience.

" _What_ are you talking about?" he repeated- harder than the first time as he stepped forward so he set his palms against the table and leaned towards her.

It was an intimidation tactic and one Hera's familiar with. Only this time seemed different as he didn't appear to be aware of what he was doing only that he had the urge to.

 _Curious._

"You're clever," Hera responded as she calmed her expressions so she revealed nothing, "figure it out."

He glared, teal eyes narrowing as he continued to glare. The muscles in his arms were tensing and loosening as he no doubt resisted the urge to resort to physical violence. For that she would've been thankful if not for the fact that she was almost certain it was a ploy to trick her into helping.

Finally he released a deep breath, moving away from the table as he kept his gaze narrowed on her. He didn't move any more than straightening his back, but Hera already felt less pressed. He didn't remove his gaze from her either, clueing her in of the fact that she had captivated his full attention.

Shifting her sore wrists, she meet his eyes and spoke in a calm tone, "Or we can exchange a bargain. My freedom for what I know."

Kanan snorted as he crossed green clad arms over his chest. His face remained unimpressed as he continued to stare down at her belittling- not that it mattered all that much. She could tell when she was ahead and Kanan cared a lot more about the boy then rather or not she stayed prisoner.

"Unlikely," Kanan informed her with a raised eyebrow and stony expression as he added in a tone dripping with venom, "I've dealt with your kind before."

Hera raised an eyebrow at that as she inquired in a low tone, "My kind?"

"Liars," Kanan supplied simple enough that the words stung before he continued, "Traitors. The only loyalty you'll ever know being how much credits you earn at the end of the day. Shall I go on?"

"Don't strain yourself," Hera snarled as the words seemed to hit harder than they've ever done before as she added in a soft sneer, " _darling_."

"What do you know?" Kanan asked as he leaned back against the table, "How do you even collect without contact information?"

The words surprised her as she leaned back with a smirk and internally she knew that she wasn't going to be able to force his cooperation. Bargaining was also out of the question unless she could somehow convince him into trusting her. Lure him in until he was too far deep to ever escape on his own.

"You don't," Hera supplied smugly, "that's why they never leave it off. Otherwise, it would be a waste of everyone's time."

He narrowed his gaze on her, mentally dissecting the information before he continued in a cautious tone, "Ezra's bounty didn't have any of that on it."

"Oh but it did," Hera corrected and from the distrustful gleam in his eyes she knew that she needed to act quickly, "Not all of that is placed in plain sight. That's too easy for someone like you to track."

His eyes narrowed, and she mentally berated herself.

Insulting him was a poor idea. She needed to be gentle, luring, if she was to have any hope of getting out in one piece. Or any piece, several of her other captors expressing in great detail of just how long she was going to _rot_ in one of their cells.

Apparently assisting in kidnapping a padawan was quite an offense, even when she had been nothing more than a pawn.

"It's hidden," Hera explained, "Underneath the texture of the words. Something neither of us could ever comprehend but for a droid its child's play."

"A droid?" Kanan repeated and Hera felt the moment her defenses dropped slightly as she realized she'd just given up Chopper- however incidental it had been.

"Yes. I find disposable ones do the trick quite nicely up to the point where I wipe them so clean they can't even remember their name," she replied in an attempt to cover for her mistake but he was perceptive and had already connected the dots.

"Disposable, huh?" he asked as he continued to stare at her with an unreadable expression- and Hera prided herself on being able to read people like a book.

"Yes," and that time it came out more as an annoyed growl as she tightened her hands to fists and glared.

She had lost control, and she didn't like it. The man's presence was just too calming, though, making her too confident and in turn supplying her a loose tongue. A mistake that could very well lead to her downfall, and she couldn't imagine what they'd do once they found Chopper.

Kanan reached up to stroke his goatee thoughtfully before he asked in a slow tone as if mentally going over every word with the uttermost care, "Where would one find one of these disposable droids compatible with enough black market knowledge to know just what to look for?"

A million lies died on her tongue as he leaned back over and repeated in a low growl, "What do you know?"

Hera swallowed, holding her glare as she realized that perhaps she had underestimated this Jedi. He was far cleverer than she had anticipated and that might very well be her downfall. Or Chopper's.

"I'm losing my patience," Kanan warned but he straightened back up so he wasn't as pressing as before, "Tell me _bounty_ _hunter_."

And the way he snarled towards the end proved his distaste for her, which was unnecessary. After all, he didn't even know her.

Swallowing she forced out in a low tone, "My bargain still stands. I'll tell you everything I know in exchange for my guarantee freedom."

Teal eyes narrowed on her, mere slits as he replied in a low tone, "I cannot do that."

Leaning back, she settled herself against the back of the chair and replied curtly, "Then I suppose they'll be no deal."

He growled, somewhere in the very back of his throat, but he dipped his head anyways as he turned to exit the room. The feeling to call back out to him reared through her again but she shoved it back, knowing he wouldn't help her now.

The door slid close with a loud clang, sealing her in her newest prison.

[ STARWARS ]

Kanan left the room they were holding the bounty hunter no closer in finding his padawan then he had been when he entered. Internally, he cursed himself at believing for the slightest moment that she would say something helpful and he could rekindle the chance at seeing his padawan alive again.

As it stood, though, he had nothing. He wasn't even sure what anyone would want with Ezra, the boy being much too young to know any sort of secrets and he was too loyal to tell any of them if he did know and he might have been strong in the force but there were plenty of others that were too. Stronger and older, more experienced and less likely to chop an arm off in the process.

Yet Ezra had specifically been targeted and they took him leaving Kanan scrambling for an explanation as to _why_.

"Kanan!"

He spun at his name, catching sight of Sabine hurrying over towards them. Golden eyes were alit with a fire that hadn't died since she heard Ezra had been taken and some small part of him suspected she would've left in search if she didn't fear all the trouble that would set her in.

Stepping aside he watched as she made her way towards him, weaving in and out of the passing crowd before stopping in front of him. Her narrow frame was panting slightly, as if she had sprinted all the way across the temple to speak to him.

Something akin to hope sparked inside Kanan as he momentarily considered she had come across something useful in terms of finding Ezra before it died. She wasn't Jedi and unless she was snooping where she didn't belong she wouldn't know anything.

"I finished fixing your ship," she informed him, proving his instinct correct and whatever hope that sprouted shriveled up and died leaving an ashy taste in his mouth.

"Great," he nodded trying to relay his thankfulness at the hard work she must've poured in to make his ship functioning again- something he wasn't sure any of the other mechanics, not even the droids, would've been able to accomplish in such a short time.

She didn't seem fazed by the disappointed way his voice had dropped as golden eyes flickered behind to the door he had just exited as she asked in an almost childishly hopeful tone, "She tell you anything?"

Kanan sighed as he shook his head and hated himself as the hope died from her eyes as he replied, "Nothing useful."

Sabine ducked her expression towards the floor as she seemed to desperately rack her brain for something- anything- to say but considering the council was against risking another war in rescuing one padawan and the bounty hunter wasn't offering anything useful they were running out of places to turn.

"I could-" she finally risked and there was a steel in her tone that convinced Kanan that she very will might unless he stopped it.

"No. Don't," Kanan interrupted as he placed a firm hand against her shoulder as he replied, "The council would never forgive you and you'd end up on the streets if not dead first. Ezra's strong. He'll be able to hold it together."

"Yeah but for how long?" Sabine pressed, voice tense as she stared up at him as if she could force him into understanding.

She hadn't needed to bother, the loss of his padawan affecting him more than he ever would've thought before. He's grown close to Ezra, closer than he had originally intended and now he was paying the price for breaking one of the major rules there was.

"I don't know," Kanan admitted as a sort of longing prickled at the corners of his attention and he felt her need to rescue Ezra, "but you've got to have faith."

"Faith in what?" Sabine snapped, golden eyes burning as her attention landed back on him, "Your force? Thanks but no thanks."

Kanan sighed again, feeling his patience draining. Not even Ezra was this bad but, then again, if someone the kid cared for was stolen he probably would be. Besides, at the moment Kanan was sharing more of his feelings with Sabine then he liked to admit but there was still an order to things that needed to be followed.

"Sabine you know the rules. We cannot risk disobeying the council, _especially_ in concern of war," Kanan reasoned though he didn't want to- not really.

Ezra was still gone and he's not entirely sure that's something he'll be able to live with.

It calmed Sabine down, at least, causing her to blink back at him as understanding flashed through her brilliant gaze. He supposed it was fortunate she ran so much on logic and reasoning, otherwise he'd have to find a way to connect with her on an emotional level; something he often feels inadequate about, admiring how easy it seemed to come with Ezra.

"I suppose," she muttered as her eyes glazed over in thought but when she focused back on him they were intense, "but he's still your padawan and you need to figure out a way to get him back."

Kanan already knew that, felt the need before she ever opened her mouth, but her speaking it out loud seemed to solidify it. It made it realer, somehow, and something he couldn't escape from no matter how many excuses he came up with.

He didn't say any of that, of course, as he continued staring at her with a sad expression. She seemed to recognize something in his gaze because she backed off, shuffling her feet awkwardly. She must not have any other friends in the temple- Ezra being the only one.

"Kanan, you need to get him back," she decided then voice small and sad as she continued staring at him, "He's not like you. He won't be able to last."

"Yes. He will," Kanan replied with way more confidence then he felt, "If you can't put your faith in the force then place it in that, on him. He's strong. He'll be fine."

She continued to stare like she wasn't sure but she didn't protest any further, just nodded her head. He didn't miss the way her golden eyes flickered over to the door, though, as if she could pull something from the bounty hunter. They both knew she wouldn't and Kanan suspected that nothing would.

"Will I ever see Ezra again?" Sabine asked then, voice uncharacteristically small and childlike and Kanan felt something inside him break as something akin to fear kept him from replying.

[ STARWARS ]

Obi Wan felt her presence before she ever came into view, elegant and lovely in ways only a few could ever hope to achieve yet she managed it so simply- like she wasn't even trying. He cracked one of his eyes open, feeling the hype of his meditation start to ebb away as his door opened with a soft click.

"Master Kenobi?" the feminine voice asked as a tall woman appeared in the doorway, dressed in expensive robes; her brown hair was pulled back in several tight braids on the top of her head.

"Senator Amidala," he replied much more curt as he dipped his head in greeting, watching with a careful expression as she gave a soft chuckle and the tension seemed to melt away from her tall frame.

"It's Skywalker, actually," she corrected stepping into his room, her eyes flickering around to his plain walls and she no doubt was planning on filling the empty spaces.

"Ah. Right. I keep forgetting," Obi Wan nodded though he hadn't really.

Though it was true that Anakin and Padmẽ had gotten married in secret, once she had started showing in her pregnancy they must have realized that they'd no longer be able to keep a secret. The council had taken it rather well, all things considered, and Obi Wan couldn't discern rather or not that was because Anakin was the Chosen One or because the couple were rather cute together.

Either way, they had another official wedding before she had given birth and most of the galaxy had been invited. Obi Wan had but the chancellor decided then that there was an important mission he needed to attend to, sending him off to Hoth before the invites managed to come out. He hadn't even known about it until his return and by then it was too late.

When Obi Wan returned he couldn't remember a time Anakin was so furious nor did he recall the relationship between Anakin and the chancellor being so poisonous. His younger friend wouldn't explain what was troubling him though and it was only through his wife did he ever learn; Anakin later confined to him that he wanted to tell him immediately after the chancellor but the chancellor had convinced him to wait until it was revealed to everyone else, for surprise purposes.

Padmẽ just nodded her head in a slow motion, eyes glistening in thought and it never ceased to amaze Obi Wan of just how great Anakin had chosen a bride- even if he did manage to miss both their weddings.

"It's quite alright," she reassured slowly, cautiously, as if she was afraid of saying the wrong thing and upsetting the older male, "Sometimes I forget myself and then he'll do something romantic or sweet or loving."

"Anakin?" Obi Wan asked with a raised eyebrow though he knew his padawan was more than capable of showing his more sensitive side- the way he handles Luke and Leia testimony to that.

Padmẽ just chuckled as she nodded her head, eyes bright with life but Obi Wan didn't miss the way she didn't enter his room fully. Instead she hesitated by the door's threshold almost as if she was concerned about overstepping her welcome. Ridiculous yet an ever growing pattern.

"Yes. Even he has a soft side but then again, that was the whole reason I fell in love with him," she replied almost shyly and the fact that she was being so open about her feelings revealed how accepting she's become of the whole ordeal.

"Yes well, to each their own," Obi Wan replied and his voice remained stoic but she must have glimpsed at the mischievousness in his eyes because the rest of her tension ebbed away.

He's known Padmẽ for a long time and he always remembered liking her but it hadn't become personal until she started to grow so close to Anakin. Her presence became familiar to him in ways only a few were, but he always handled their relationship with the uttermost caution knowing that any rift between the two of them would destroy Anakin.

"I'm surprised to catch you in such a teasing mood," Padmẽ admitted in a light tone but she hasn't entered any further in his room, remaining by the door and he couldn't distinguish if it was for respect or fear as she added almost thoughtlessly, "With how brooding Anakin has been of late."

Anakin brooding wasn't really abnormal, though. He often found things to mull over silently until someone pulls it from him not that there was anything wrong with it. He tried too hard to be independent while remaining so sensitive to every little thing around him. So for it concern his wife enough to send her to him meant something was really bothering him and Obi Wan had a good guess on what.

It would be the same thing currently upsetting him, pulling at his thoughts as he went back and reconsidered every little thing they could've done differently and it wouldn't have been so bad if he wasn't certain they could've prevented it all. Ezra didn't have to be kidnapped, not if they had bothered informing him or his master.

Obi Wan thought back to the man that had attended the council meeting- silent and clearly upset of losing someone so valuable to him- and he realized they had done wrong. They shouldn't have accepted the chancellor's decision so quickly.

"Ah yes," Obi Wan spoke in a low tone as he reached up to stroke his beard in careful thought, "Has he told you much about it?"

She should already know- at least hold a general idea of the situation- but there was still a high chance of her being clueless of the whole ordeal. Much like the other people in Anakin's life the chancellor has harbored a dislike for his wife and Obi Wan knew it wasn't beneath him in keeping it all hidden from her despite what the council decided.

"No," Padmẽ replied with a shake of her head and Obi Wan idly wondered if he really wanted to be the one to break the news to her, knowing he didn't have much of a choice now anyways. There was a reason she went to him after all.

"There's been a breach in our system," Obi Wan explained keeping his gaze focused on her as he continued like he would most anything else, "A padawan has been taken."

She gasped, a sharp intake of breath, as her eyes grew large in horror. She even paled some, a sick expression crossing her features as she seemed to realize just how bad it was. Perhaps it would've been best to keep her in the dark, though Obi Wan doubted it. Padmẽ was strong and she deserved to know.

"That's awful," she finally whispered, voice hoarse as she asked in a choked tone, "Who?"

"A boy known as Ezra Bridger," Obi Wan explained and images of the reclusive child he's watched grow under the careful teachings of Kanan flashed through his mind before he added lowly, "We don't know why or by whom though we fear a war."

"Anakin mentioned something about entering another war so soon," Padmẽ nodded and Obi Wan wondered how he had managed to tell her that without anything else.

Perhaps he had suspected she was already filled in on most of it, as connected as she was and all.

Obi Wan nodded as he added, "I fear we haven't been able to recover enough to take on another war so soon. There's still much we're recovering from as it stands."

"Do you think it's the Sith?" Padmẽ inquired, a bitter note making her words sharper than normal and Obi Wan shook his head yet again.

"We think it might be something else," Obi Wan explained, "Something far worst and nothing we've faced as of yet."

"Something worse than the Sith?" Padmẽ gasped as her eyes flashed in concern, no doubt thinking of all the trouble they've caused in the past and even Obi Wan must admit that it unnerved him to think of such a power foe they'd soon have to cross.

"We're not entirely sure yet," Obi Wan reminded though his voice remained grave, letting her in on his true feelings about the matter.

"And what of the boy? Ezra?" she asked and this time she did move from his door, stepping towards him as if rushed to hear any sort of good news.

Obi Wan hated how he had nothing to offer.

"We're not sure," Obi Wan explained softly, "We don't know why he was taken or who would want him. All we know is someone initiated a high bounty on him and several figures wielding lightsabers collected."

"So not bounty hunter or pirates then," she nodded and her expression was schooled in that way it was whenever she was in a diplomatic meeting of some sort.

"No though we did manage to grab a bounty hunter amongst all the chaos," Obi Wan agreed as he stroked his beard again, "She hasn't been very useful but Anakin's convinced she knows more than she's letting on."

"And you?"

Obi Wan blinked back at the woman, startled by the question. It was the first time since it all started that someone asked how he felt in it all. Then again, if someone had in the beginning then the master and boy would've been the first informed.

"I think we've made a grave mistake in letting Ezra be taken," he admitted cautiously, "and that this new war is happening rather or not we're ready for it."

[ STARWARS ]

Hera's wrists were sore, the cuffs tight enough to cut through her gloves and pinch her skin. Unpleasant at first, sure, but nowhere near as torturous as it seemed at the moment and if she had known the boy would've been this much trouble than she wouldn't have even bothered.

She hadn't even needed the credits and Chopper had very well been against the whole thing yet she had decided for the both of them cocky and sure in her skills. Not that she could've known two maniacs with lightsabers would've stolen her prize or that she'd be captured for all her troubles.

She swallowed thickly, bowing her head as the recognition that she had screwed up royally entered her thoughts- not for the first time. It had first occurred when she had been caught but even then she wasn't that concerned, unaware to just how serious they had been about pinning the whole blame on her. Now they'd be no chance an escape from some prison out there, forever trapped with only the worst of the worst. A special sort of prison no one's even heard of unless they are present when a padawan is stolen.

She didn't even know the name Ezra Bridger and from what she's seen he didn't appear to be much. Short and scrawny though in wiry sort of way. Then again, she had already known that before arrival she just hadn't asked any questions.

Leaning back in her seat she let out another mournful sigh as she realized Chopper was probably growing concerned and there was little hope that he'd come try to get her. He wouldn't leave her either so she supposed they were both stuck until one of them figured a way out of their predicament.

Her door slid open revealing an unwelcomed figure robed in all black. He reeked of motor oil too, the dark clothes probably serving the purpose of keeping the inky stains from view, marking him as a mechanic just like the lightsaber strapped to his waist marked him as a Jedi.

It also wasn't the first time she's seen him.

"Skywalker," she greeted with a narrowed gaze, not sure she could handle any more of his crude tactics in trying to get the truth from her.

"Bounty hunter," he snarled back voice just as hostile as her own and she took great care into keeping her features schooled, revealing nothing.

She had already risked too much with the other Jedi- Kanan- having let her defenses drop at the first genuine sign of any sort of emotion. Even if that emotion had been distain.

"What brings you all the way out here?" she asked in an innocent tone, leaning all the way back so she could take him in fully.

He was handsome, even with age pulling at his features. Dark brown hair was cropped so it was too short to brush but long enough that random strands struck out in every which direction. A scar ran over one of his eyes as well as a black glove covering the aesthetic hand- survivors from a war none were safe from.

In fact, she would've claimed him as her type if not for the fact that both his eyes seemed to constantly burn in hate towards her. She has yet to decide rather or not it was a personal thing.

"Can it," Skywalker snarled voice laced in anger as he stepped towards the table, pulling something out form the folds of all his clothing and slamming it on the table for her to see.

It was a wanted poster, years old. Her features were still distinguishable, though, and she hasn't changed enough physically that the resemblance would become a stretch. It was still amazing they had managed to dig it up so soon though.

She leaned back in her chair unconcerned as she commented almost offhandedly, "It's not my favorite picture of me but I suppose that wasn't really the point, was it?"

"Save it," he snarled jaw twitching angrily as he focused two smoldering eyes on her and demanded, "What do you know about the boy's kidnapping, Hera Syndulla?"

And it suddenly became very clear on why the wanted poster became so important. Up until then she hasn't told any of them who she was or where she had come from. Now, she supposed, they knew.

"Nothing," she replied- not for the first time, "I had nothing to do with it. Trust me, if I did I wouldn't be shackled up as your prisoner."

"Because that had never been part of your plan," Skywalker countered and despite the fact that everything he's said would've made sense under any other circumstance she couldn't help but wonder at just how incredibly _stupid_ he seemed.

To think, at one point, he had been one of her greatest idols.

She never had the greatest taste in men, she supposed.

"I can't help you if you don't listen," Hera informed him with an exasperated sigh, giving up on trying to convince him past whatever delusion he's come up with.

"I'll start listening the moment you start answering my questions," he replied back with a certainty that stemmed somewhere from his stubbornness.

Nothing she'd say could ever convince him otherwise.

"I don't know anything," she told him again, leaning her head back tiredly as she felt the pull of having to repeat herself over and over again tug at her sanity.

" _Liar_ ," he snarled again and anger crossed his features as he slammed both his palms against the table and shouted, "What do you know?"

Not the best interrogation tactic and the words seemed to have been much more affective when Kanan had uttered them.

She didn't bother looking at him, keeping her gaze trained to the ceiling as she shook her head and repeated in a tired tone, "I don't know anything."

"Yes, you do. You just don't want to tell us anything. Why is that?" he demanded and the sudden change in subject had her snapping her attention back to him.

"What?" she asked in a crisped tone, ice practically dripping from the word as she narrowed a warning gaze.

He ignored it, not surprising her, as he leaned back over the table and snarled in a slow tone, "What. Do. You. Know?"

"Nothing. Now move on," she snapped back growing tiresome of the routine before finishing in a low sneer, "or get out."

A risk, she knew, considering he was the only one there and no one would really question much if she suddenly went missing. She was just so tired of him and his constant barge of the same question over and over again, refusing to listen to anything she had to say. Not to mention the fact that he had very well connected the pieces about her made her extremely uncomfortable- more so than she's ever imagined it would've in the past.

He just narrowed his gaze, probably seconds from doing something she'd regret in the morning, when the door slid open and Kanan froze with a dumbstruck expression.

His mouth was open, as if moments from speaking, and teal eyes flickered between the two of them as if unsure just what he was interrupting. Hera was just thankful at seeing him, especially considering just how much Skywalker backed off now that they were no longer alone.

"Jarrus," Skywalker greeted keeping his gaze focused on her, "May I help you with something?"

"Only that Master Kenobi's sent me to fetch you," Kanan explained and Hera was impressed- the man lied well.

Skywalker blinked at the name though it meant nothing to her. It was also the first time she realized he was conveying anything but animosity. Surprise was the most prominent one, followed by the slightest bit of concern though he was wise to try and conceal it from her.

She's spent most of her life reading expressions, though, and even the smallest glimpse of them seemed like the brightest light in the dark of night.

"Has something happened?" Skywalker demanded, turning his back towards her so he could fully face Kanan and she wasn't half as skilled at reading voices but she had connected the pieces and figured Kanan had been smart in his lie. Whoever this Kenobi person was, he meant a lot to Skywalker.

"I'm not sure," Kanan replied as stoic as a soldier, "He did express his urgency though, so you better hurry. I'll watch the prisoner for you."

Skywalker glanced back at her before hissing, "Don't waste your time. She's not worth it."

Kanan nodded like he understood but his gaze still flickered over to her and stayed there for a second too long. Skywalker hadn't seemed to notice, otherwise preoccupied as he moved towards the door. Kanan stepped back to allow him passage, watching him pass before the door slid shut sealing them in together.

"Miss me that much?" Hera goaded as silence passed between the two of them.

Teal eyes narrowed on her, very much informing of her of just how much he had not missed her. He must be desperate if he had returned then and she was almost concerned about what could've happened.

"Shut up and listen," he snapped at her closing the difference between the two of them and leaning near her face as he whispered, "No tricks. If I can get you to this droid that interrupts the client that sent out Ezra's bounty would it be able to give me a name?"

"Whatever name is placed there," Hera agreed with a nod, too shocked at the sudden urgency to lie. Besides, she hadn't missed the chance of escape in his words.

Kanan leaned back, face marred in thought before he asked, "Would I have your word that you could get it to me without any of your tricks?"

Another nod.

When had Hera become the one stuck making the deals? Usually she was the one who held all the cards, refusing to let hers show even a little. Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

"Good," Kanan seemed to approve as his eyes cut over to her and he whispered, "Prepare yourself then because tonight we're breaking out."

* * *

Next time:

"I've discussed the matter of Ezra being taken with a couple of the head Honor Guard."

"And?"

"Sorry Kanan."

...

"I failed him."

...

"How will I know you won't just knock me out and escape?"

"We're sort of in this together, in case you haven't noticed, _darling_."


	5. Chapter 5

Kanan felt sick, his stomach churning at the thought of what he was about to do entered his brain for the millionth time in the past couple of hours. He still remembered- quite clearly- the bounty hunter's expression as he told her of the plan and the way her green eyes had twinkled in preparation.

She had demanded they start then and there, probably tired of being their prisoner but Kanan had already calculated the risks. They needed to wait till night, when most of the hustle and bustle had dwindled down to near nothingness and she had seemed to understand this well enough though she had appeared reluctant for him to leave.

"Kanan!" a voice called from down the hall, drawing his attention up to the familiar male moving towards him and it didn't escape the Master's attention that he was alone; that was starting to become a weird theme.

"Zeb," he replied as calmly as he could force, keeping the tension out from his shoulders as he gazed up at the one of the members of the Honor Guard and asked, "Is there something I can help you with?"

Kanan wasn't all that fond of the Honor Guard- something mostly everybody knew. He thought they were self-pompous jerks that belittle just as much as they protect, but they have become a valuable asset in keeping the peace so he bit his lip and endured most of it. Perhaps that was why he hadn't bothered to pay Zeb much attention but he realized that it might have been unfair to conclude that all of the Honor Guard were jerks.

He was proven right when Zeb scratched the back of his neck and relayed awkwardly, "I've discussed the matter of Ezra being taken with a couple of the head Honor Guard."

Kanan felt a brief moment of hope that he wasn't alone and everything would be okay in a couple of minutes. He also realized that this must have been _enormous_ for the older Lasat who was so clearly awful at his emotions.

"And?" he pressed and the way Zeb's green eyes cut to the side made Kanan's stomach sink back into his shoes as his hope deflated.

Zeb met his gaze and he sound sincere when he apologized, "Sorry Kanan. There was nothing I could do. They're all afraid of sparking another war so soon."

"I know," Kanan reassured with a nod and swallow as his stomach tightened to near painful and he reassured, "Thank you though. For trying."

"Sure," Zeb muttered and he sounded a lot more disappointed by the news then Kanan felt as he added in a dejected tone, "I just don't understand how everyone can be so _stupid_ about this."

"Zeb," Kanan chided before he stopped himself, swallowing thickly.

Not only was Zeb not his responsibility but he was several years older. By all means, Kanan had no right in even attempting to correct him yet he felt like he should. He felt like he _could_ and that's where the real danger lay.

Zeb didn't call him out on it, though, so he figured that it hadn't been _that_ big of a deal. Though it might have had more with the fact that Zeb seemed distracted with thoughts of missing padawans and a war they were so close to sparking.

Zeb blinked at him almost like he was stunned by his presence. Kanan stared back feeling the silence stretch between the two of them until it was nearly paper thin. He was tempted to say something, dismiss all the other's efforts in helping him, but found he couldn't. Not really.

"I just wish there was more I could do," Zeb admitted as he bowed his head to hide his expression, "I don't like how _quiet_ it's become without the kid bouncing around everywhere."

"I know," Kanan agreed with a nod, feeling his tongue swell up so it felt like cotton in his mouth.

"Silly, isn't it?" Zeb asked with a bitter chuckle and something burned bright in his voice as he continued, "That such a mighty warrior could be so weak? We're not supposed to feel anything. We're not supposed to get attached and yet here I am. Burdened by the loss of a child who bugged me more often than not."

Kanan blinked at that and though he understood exactly what the other male was feeling he was unable to offer any comfort. Relationships were forbidden everywhere he turned, it seemed, and something so simple seemed near impossible.

Zeb glanced at him, green eyes intense as they seemed to narrow in on him and just sort of stare as if unable to do anything else. He must have recognized something in Kanan's gaze as he gave a bitter chuckle as he scratched at the back of his neck once more.

"I'm sorry. I realize this must be hardest on you. I hardly even knew the kid and you seemed to have spent every waking moment with him," Zeb offered meekly- or, rather, as meekly as someone of Zeb's stature could.

Kanan opened his mouth, as if to reply, before he closed it and realized he couldn't. Zeb wasn't his responsibility. He had no business comforting such a mighty warrior just like he had no business correcting him. For whatever reason, though, that felt incredibly wrong.

Zeb just continued to stare, eyes willing for Kanan to speak. Kanan didn't though, he just stared and everything about it seemed so out of place it was weird. He should comfort the other male, he knew, it would be the right thing to do, but it wasn't his place to.

"Kanan, say something," Zeb willed sounding impossibly young as his green eyes pierced somewhere deep inside him, twisting his insides until he was certain there was nothing left.

"I failed him," Kanan finally said, slowly, as if unsure of the words as he blinked and realized exactly what was coming out form his mouth.

Zeb must have realized it to because he blinked and steeled himself for whatever would come next. And there was more but Kanan kept it to himself. Bottled it somewhere deep inside as he pushed back all his emotions and focused.

"It's alright," he reassured instead and Zeb actually blinked at the sudden shift of mood, "I know you tried your best."

Zeb opened his mouth, questions already clouding his eyes but Kanan quickly moved past him. Brushing up against him as he made his getaway. Free from the conversation, he forced himself to focus back on the mission at hand: free the bounty hunter and get a lead on who initiated his padawan's capture. Perhaps then he had a chance of finding him.

Moving down the hall he noticed the occupants might have dwindled down considerably but there were still quite a few people moving around. It didn't matter, Kanan wasn't sure he could risk waiting much longer.

The door to the bounty hunter cell slid open and she blinked back, seemingly surprised by his sudden return. The door slid close behind him as a frown crossed her features.

"Is it time already?" she demanded and something in her voice tipped him off that she already knew so there wasn't really a reason for him to lie.

"No," he admitted as he moved over to unclasp her cuffs, "So we need to move quickly. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Sure," she replied with a shrug, rubbing at her sore wrists as she rose to stand beside him, "If you can keep up, that is."

Kanan just chuckled humorlessly, picking the cuffs off from the table and re-clasping them around her wrists. She blinked in shock but she must have realized what he was doing because she didn't suddenly speak up against it.

"I hope this doesn't become a theme of ours," she just whispered and with how close the two were standing it would've been so easy to get the wrong idea if someone were to just waltz in.

Kanan didn't reply as he took her by the arm and lead her out the room. Several individuals gave them strange looks- some glowering at the sight of Hera- but no one called them out on it as they quickly scampered off to get to where they were going.

"Stay close," Kanan hissed softly to her, hand gripping her arm to near painful and- to her credit- she didn't hiss or try to get away.

She remained silent as he lead her through the winding halls as their steps quickened the closer they got to their target. They couldn't risk running, though, but Kanan found it harder to keep a casual waltz as his heart quickened in each passing step. Every stride bringing him closer and closer to freedom, so close he could almost taste it. The tangy sensation sitting on the very tip of his tongue-

"Hey!" someone behind them called and Kanan instinctively stalled in his step.

"What are you doing?" Hera demanded as she jerked him forward with a hard glare, "We can't stop and wait to get caught."

Kanan knew she was right and cursed himself for falling so obediently in line.

"Hey!" the voice repeated as they quickened their strides, more insistent that time and there was no doubt of who they were talking to.

This time Kanan didn't stop.

He took Hera's arm, jerking her with him as he sprinted towards the door. They nearly collided in several people wandering around, forced to dodge out of the way as he kept his grip on her arm to near painful. That didn't seem to slow her down, though, a mirthful smirk crossing her features as whoever had been trying to gain their attention could be heard calling for backup.

Kanan was in so much trouble.

He couldn't focus on that, though, as they finally made it out the door and towards the surrounding city. Kanan glanced back at the temple, realizing his plan was in tatters and felt hopelessness consume him as he gradually lost control over the situation.

"This way!" Hera called to him forcing him back into movement as they disappearing in the bustling crowd of the market; their pursuers' voices the only thing cluing them in of their plight.

"Where's your ship?" Kanan demanded as Hera ducked in-between one of the alleyways, pressing her back against the cool surface.

"First things first," Hera protested sticking her arms out to him, motioning with her cuffed wrists for him to free her.

"Ship first cuffs second," Kanan protested with a glower, but Hera seemed stubborn as she continued to glare with her wrists stuck out to him like some sort of sacrifice.

" _Cuffs_ first," she stressed insistently and the clamor of their pursers neared.

Yet Kanan continued to just stare at the cuffs like he didn't quite understand as he demanded in perhaps a louder voice than necessary, "How will I know you won't just knock me out and escape?"

She gave him an incredulous look as she growled in a low tone, "We're sort of in this together in case you haven't noticed, _darling_."

"Don't call me that," he snapped even as he undid her cuffs, surprised when she took him by the wrist and jerked him further down the alley.

They weaved in and out of the labyrinth of tall steel walls for several minutes before popping back out in the market, Hera guiding Kanan down the road before they turned and an impressive sized ship came into view. He blinked, stalling momentarily when she released his wrist.

She must have not noticed as she hurried towards it, calling out for someone named Chopper to let her in before she turned towards him and realized he hadn't followed.

"Are you crazy?" she demanded stalling in her mad dash even as the latch clicked and hanger opened, granting them access.

Kanan blinked, angry voices echoing behind him as he hurried after her. She waited until he was aboard, at least, before following and calling angry sounding commands to get them up in the air. Below his feet, the ship whirred as it took flight.

Hera moved past him, ignoring his presence completely as she moved towards the front. He followed, not sure what else to do, surprised to find a droid in the cockpit though he knew he really shouldn't have been. He needed a droid to analyze Ezra's wanted poster after all.

"Chopper, get those shields up," Hera barked before turned to him and demanded, "How are you at flying?"

Kanan blinked as her attention shifted to him as he asked dumbly, "Huh?"

"How are you at flying?" she repeated a little harsher that time as several of the clones beneath them started firing up at them. That snapped Kanan out of his daze.

"I can handle my own," he informed her, taking the seat beside her and she didn't say anything else as she flipped dials in preparation for their flight.

Someone hit them, clipping the side and causing the entire ship to jerk. Kanan gripped the arms of the seat but they didn't suddenly crash at least. The muscles in Hera's neck were completely pulled taut as she pulled back on the controls.

"Chopper, get those shields up!" she yelled at the droid who had since disappeared from the room before she turned to him and snapped, "Hyperspace. _Now_."

Kanan blinked as he realized she was unable to pull away from the controls to do it herself. Reaching over, he set their coordinates to anywhere but there before pressing on it. There was the familiar jerk and pull of gravity before everything evened itself out in that strange weightless aftereffect.

Kanan let out the breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding, shoulders relaxing in a slump. Beside him, Hera mimicked the action as the adrenaline from their narrow escape ebbed away. He was able to remain that way for two seconds before something painful jolted him in the side.

"Hey!" he cried in shock as he leapt from his seat, turning to glower at the droid Hera had referred to Chopper- his one hope in finding Ezra yet the temptation of slicing it in half was strong.

Hera just chuckled, eyes twinkling in Kanan's misfortunate but she placed a hand on the droid's head. It was only then he realized his fingers were actually resting on the hilt of his lightsaber.

Kanan narrowed his gaze at both of them as he demanded, "You think this is funny?"

"Of course not," Hera replied though the smile tugging on her lips proved otherwise.

Kanan grumbled at her, fixing his robes as he kept his glare on the still ranting droid that had electrified him. It had calmed down some though the high pitched beeping suggested he was still unhappy with Kanan's presence- and he didn't have to speak binary to know that.

"Alright. A deal's a deal," Kanan said as he gestured towards the droid and commanded, "Show me who issued the hit on my padawan."

Chopper seemed anything but compliant and the way he responded suggested anything but chivalry. Not that he expected much from a bounty hunter's droid but a little respect wasn't _that_ much of a stretch all things considered.

"No. He's right Chop," Hera interrupted the tyrant's rant and the droid spun towards her with such an incredulous noise it stunned Kanan.

All the droids he knew where servants, blindly obeying every order issued on them. Chopper was clearly not that, stubborn and insubordinate were two words he was rather fond of comparing to the thing.

"I know he's from the temple," Hera hissed at him losing her patience as she glared down at it angrily, "That's sort of the point and he's right, we owe him this much."

Chopper made several other noises, agitation obvious and Kanan felt the begin phases of a migraine setting in. The temples of his forehead ached and he resisted the urge to pinch his nose.

"Look you piece of scraps," he finally snapped several minutes later and no closer to discovering who issued the hit on his padawan, "we had a deal- me and her- and if you don't tell me who issued that order than I'll sell you to Jabba the Hutt and see if that changes your tune."

"Whoa now," Hera interrupted setting a hand to his chest and placing herself between the two of them as a sort of barrier. Her eyes were narrowed too, angry slits as her shoulders tensed at the threats.

Kanan forced himself to calm down, allowing the tension to drain from his shoulders but he didn't stop glaring. He didn't have time for this. _Ezra_ didn't have time for this.

"Chopper," Hera called over her shoulder, tilting her head back so she could stare down at her droid, "The sooner you tell him what he wants to know, the sooner we get rid of him."

Chopper grumbled again- incoherent babbling- before a bright blue light emitted and the familiar picture of his padawan flashed on the hologram. It seemed to shiver with static though as the droid seemingly analyzed it, before Chopper beeped. Hera's frown tightened, forehead crinkling in her distress.

"You certain?" she demanded and Kanan had no idea what the droid said but he was certain it wasn't pleasant. Or helpful.

He was proven right when Hera turned towards him and explained in a crisp businesslike tone, "The man who issued the hit is one known as the Phantom Dealer. No one knows his name or his face but he always pays extremely well and it's always a strike against the Republic."

"You know of him?" Kanan asked, optimistic that she could clue him in more than that because that was near useless.

"I've _dealt_ with him before," she agreed much more cautiously than before as she ventured and added, "I've never met him before. He always sends his droids to collect. I'm sorry Kanan, but this was a dead end."

[ STARWARS ]

For the slightest of moments, with the alarms blaring overhead, Zeb was certain they were under siege. Panic gripped his chest at the thought of another padawan being swept away, leaving another master as lost as Kanan, but then a large hand clapped his shoulder and he turned to see another member of the Honor Guard staring back.

"What's going on?" Zeb demanded, taking care to keep all emotion from his voice.

Warriors don't need emotion because emotion makes them weak. They can't afford to be weak, even if they weren't still stuck in that war he was sort of convinced would never end.

"A traitor," they explained and though their voice was steel and crisp Zeb could see the surprise shinning in their eyes, "One of the Jedi."

Zeb felt his stomach dropped, only aware of one Jedi dumb enough to attempt such a betrayal. Desperate as every chance died around them.

 _Kanan, you didn't._

He did, though, and the Lasat's next words only solidified that, "They say it was that one who lost the padawan. He assisted the bounty hunter in her escape."

Without much thinking, Zeb reached out and grabbed the other member's shoulders as they locked eyes and he demanded in a hard tone, "Where are they now?"

It was probably surprising, considering just how passive Zeb seemed among his fellow warriors. He was still quick to anger though, and just the thought of something happening to the man so soon after he lost his padawan- while he was still vulnerable- made Zeb mad. Angry then he thought he'd ever be, the only time he spent with the man was whenever his padawan got out of hand.

His brother warrior must have saw some of that in Zeb's eyes as he quickly shrugged off Zeb's hold and said in a clipped tone, "They escaped."

Zeb's shoulders slumped in relief though he knew they shouldn't have. Not with someone watching his every move- someone who had no chance in understanding.

Forcing his muscles to go back to rigid Zeb hid his expression behind a guarded mask and demanded as businesslike as he could, "Do we know where they are now?"

"No but the Chancellor isn't happy. The Council have called another meeting but the ship they used to escape scrambled our transmissions. It just vanished- almost like a _ghost_."

"Ghosts don't exist," Zeb snapped back keeping the elation at the knowledge that wherever Kanan was it was where he could search for Ezra without someone constantly breathing down his neck.

"You sure about that because I've heard many stories that would say otherwise. Not to mention everyone is on edge because they've been betrayed by one of their own and so close to another war too."

The way the last part was spoken gave Zeb indication that he was no longer the point of the other guard's conversation. They seemed to almost be speaking to themself, a faraway glaze in their eyes. Zeb snapped his fingers in between their eyes, drawing their attention back to him.

" _Focus_ ," he growled in a low tone as he demanded, "What else is happening? What of the alarms?"

A slow blink before green eyes focused up to the alarms still echoing around them as if they had just realized they were there, blaring in their shrill intonation. It was the second time in two days they've gone off: the first being when Ezra was taken, the second when Kanan left to find him.

"The Chancellor has issued high alert," the warrior finally explained as they focused back on him with an intense burning in his gaze, "All traitors will be persecuted properly."

"Except you lost them both," Zeb reminded keeping the smug tone from his voice, knowing it had to be quite a hit in all their ego to know a single person had been able to get past all their defenses and assist one of the prisoners in escape.

Zeb would've felt the blow himself, if not for the fact that he knew why Kanan had done it. Understood exactly what the other male must have been feeling, even if he was completely there himself. He hadn't liked sitting around and doing nothing while a child (as annoying as he was) was out there having who-knows-what performed on him. No one deserved that, lest not Ezra.

The guard nodded before replying, "I hadn't been the one who realized something was amiss though. That had been one of the _clones_."

"Who?" Zeb asked as he raised an eyebrow in surprise- clones weren't really known for their perceptive abilities.

The warrior just shrugged as he wrinkled his forehead and replied, "Rex something. I think he's one of the generals. He called for backup the second they made a run for it. Probably wouldn't have thought anything of it if he wasn't sent by Tano to check on the prisoner."

 _They must be close then_ , Zeb realized and though he's certain he's heard the name before he couldn't place a face to the name.

When Zeb made no other indication that he was going to reply, the other warrior turned away with some vague order of rallying their forces to end this act of treason they disappeared down the ever growing crowd in the hall.

Most were diplomates, standing around with dazed expressions and in fear of being stopped again Zeb hurried down the hall.

"Zeb!" someone cried and he stopped, knowing it wasn't another member of the Honor Guard but with both Ezra and Kanan gone he wasn't sure who'd bother sticking around to speak with him.

He caught sight of the tall girl, only a year or so older than Ezra, shove her way through the crowd. She stumbled upon reaching him, gold eyes bright as he reached out to catch her fall. Her breath came out in small pants, her skin pale as she glanced around them almost dazed.

"What's going on?" she demanded having to raise her voice just to be heard as the conversation within the crowded halls increased.

"The bounty hunter escaped," Zeb informed knowing she was clever enough to piece the rest together. She didn't spend most of her time fixing Kanan's ship for tiny favors to her only friend for show.

If possible, her skin blanched several shades paler at just the thought of someone she knew- much less someone she seemed close to- causing so much commotion. Zeb understood the sentiment but years of training kept him from dwelling to long on it.

Sabine must've shared some sort of the same training as the next moment she was straightened up. Reaching out, she grasped his arm and jerked him after her. He followed, weaving in and out of the crowd until they reached an empty room they could duck inside.

The door slid shut behind them, Sabine locking it to ensure their privacy.

"How?" she demanded, voice hard, though Zeb suspected she already knew.

"Kanan helped her," Zeb explained as emotionless as he could, "Rex caught them and they disappeared in a ship."

"That doesn't make any sense though," Sabine denied with a firm shake of her head- denial seeping in her tone and body as she snapped, "Kanan's _not_ a traitor."

Not to mention he hates bounty hunters. Despises them, more so than one would expect from someone so seemingly calm.

"He just lost his padawan though," Zeb reminded as gently as he could manage without reaching forward to shake her slim shoulders, "and no one was really doing anything about that."

"Because of the nonexistent war," Sabine supplied dryly and something about her tone tipped him off on the fact that she actually believed there wasn't a higher purpose to all of this; someone sitting somewhere moving all their perfectly lined pieces in their twisted little game.

"Because of the threat of restarting a war so soon," Zeb replied, knowing it wasn't really her fault that she hadn't already come to that conclusion. She had no real reason to, never really battling amongst the middle of a battle.

Zeb had though, knows the panic and fear one feels as they watch those they grew up playing and fighting with fall all around him. He hadn't been all that fond of restarting a war so soon either, but he hated the idea of someone hurting children more revolting.

"Stealing Ezra was a proclamation of war," Sabine protested and Zeb realized he had been wrong about his earlier assumption.

Sabine very much understood they were all dispensable pawns in someone's game, she just hadn't _cared_. In her mind (and plenty others, Zeb knew) the war began the second Ezra had stolen from them. There was just no immediate need for battle so they had managed to mistake the quiet for peace. Foolish, he knew, but unavoidable.

"Well Kanan just made it worst," Zeb replied almost snappishly, feeling his frustrations of being so useless bubble up inside him, "and I just stood back knowing he was acting weird and let him do such a stupid dangerous move alone."

Golden eyes blinked back at him, recognition twinkling somewhere in their depths. Sabine didn't make any move to comfort him, though, as she continued to just watch.

"I know what you mean," she did admit voice surprisingly strong for someone so small, "I felt that something was wrong but hadn't tried stopping him. We couldn't have known that what he had been planning was _this_ , though."

No.

There wasn't any reasonable way they could've, but looking back on it Zeb felt like there was. Kanan hadn't ever been the most talkative fellows but he wore his emotions in his eyes. Zeb could see them as the man planned something so incredibly reckless without any sort of backup.

"I should've figured it out," Zeb hissed instead like that was his responsibility- like he owed Kanan anything when they both knew he didn't.

Kanan, by all means, was just another Jedi. A comrade in a completed war and nothing more yet it certainly felt like there was. Something about Ezra, Zeb was certain.

Sabine let out a deep breath, bowing her head as she whispered, "Yeah but you didn't. I didn't and now there's nothing left for us to do but place our faith in both of them. They're smart and stronger than I ever thought possible. They'll be fine."

Zeb just stared, saying nothing as the alarms continued outside.

[ STARWARS ]

Cold.

Pain.

Fear.

 _Hurt_.

Ezra gritted his teeth together as the sudden emotions bombarded his peaceful slumber, making him cry out as he tried rolling away. Something caught his wrists, jerking his arms and sent several more shards of pain coursing throughout his small frame.

Blinking blue eyes opened he realized he wasn't lying down like he had originally assumed. Instead he was upright, ankles and wrists restrained at his sides as cords and wires dangled around his shackles. It also didn't escape his attention that he had been stripped of his lightsaber, the missing weight threatening to drag his already feeble body the last couple of feet.

He was in a dark room, empty save for whatever he had been placed on. At least he was still dressed in his robes though he was still missing his weapon.

Grimacing at the near blinding headache, he forced himself to concentrate. He didn't really know where he was at or why but he could faintly recall the woman breaking in the temple and grasping him by his arm and jerking him along. She told him Kanan needed him so, of course, he followed.

She had made him uneasy, though, cold in a way only a few could and he might not be as clever as Sabine or wise as Yoda but he could detect something amiss. He remembered jerking away, calling his master's name and that was when the woman had lost her patience with him.

Whatever happened next was a blur but he was certain he hadn't been rescued. Not if he ended up in his most current predicament.

Jerking on his restraints, he felt their strength and his quickly fading awareness. They must have given him something, to make him less likely to attempt escape though what anyone would want with him he wasn't sure. It's not like he knew all that much about the temple, not even arriving on the planet until several years ago when he was brought back after getting caught.

The door slid open, permitting a tall figure whiter than the few flakes of snow Lothal had harvested. Red marks laying just underneath his beaded yellow eyes. Two more sat on top of his broad forehead, pointed into little arrowheads as one more lay on either side. A lightsaber was strapped to his hip, like he had any right carrying such a weapon.

Elegant and civilized, he's heard Obi Wan mutter occasionally, unlike the blasters bounty hunters carry.

Ezra had never understood exactly what he meant until that very moment, his dazed glare directed towards the other male. He didn't seem overly concerned about that, though, and he probably didn't have much reason to. Ezra wasn't much of a threat unrestrained and full of focused energy (not that he was focused very often, if one would ask Kanan his opinion in the matter).

"Hello my boy. We meet at last," the stranger replied with a crisp accent Ezra was too tired to distinguish.

"Who're you?" Ezra managed past the slur his limp tongue forced. Blue eyes crossed at his lack of even that simple motor skill.

"My name is not important," he replied with a pointed smile and a dark gloved hand rose so the fingers hovered mere inches from Ezra's face as he purred, "Just know that my master is quite eager in meeting you."

Ezra glared, quips on the tip of his tongue but unable to force them out. He hated by just how weak that made him feel- not that it mattered all that much soon after.

A pain, impious and sharp, dug itself somewhere in the deepest holes of his brain. Worming itself deeper and deeper in the uttermost sense of violation and forcing a cry of pain from his lips as he leaned as far as the restraints allowed.

He was nothing if not stubborn, though, and he refused to give in to whatever was happening. Clamping down on all thought, he pushed it all back so whatever he was searching for wouldn't be within grasp. Still the pain continued, lingering longer and longer and Ezra felt his defenses change to offense.

"Tell your _master_ ," Ezra spat as the dark ate at the very corners of his vision, "That it'll take more than a reject Sith to break me."

Then he promptly passed back out.

* * *

Next time:

"We're approaching the planet Naboo now. I'll drop you off and-"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

...

"I was just checking on you. I haven't seen you around today."

...

"I'd like to send a message. Back to the temple."


	6. Chapter 6

6:

 _"_ _I'm sorry Kanan, but this was a dead end."_

Those simple words, repeated over and over again, seemed impossibly painful and harsh. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, ashy and shriveled up his tongue like a piece of fruit left too long out in the sun. Hera had long since disappeared back to the cockpit, the droid trailing close behind like a pet.

Yet Kanan remained, feeling hopelessness threaten to swallow him whole.

He had nothing left and he knew it. He betrayed the Council, a major no-no, and he helped free a dangerous criminal releasing her back into the universe. And for what? A dead end.

" _No_ ," he hissed, clenching his teeth so tightly together he could hear them grind together as his fists turned white, his knuckles poking out at the skin like parts of a vertebrae.

Moving quickly, robes fluttering behind him dramatically, he entered the cockpit. Hera glanced back at him with interest, green eyes guarded as she stared at him. He didn't make any move to initiate a conversation, though, so she finally spoke.

"We're approaching the planet Naboo now. I'll drop you off and-"

"No," he interrupted and she gave him a look that very much suggested she thought he was crazy. Not that he minded, the fact that he might lose yet another person close to him being more than enough to drive him off the deep end.

Not evil but not exactly good either. Something in between.

"Excuse me?" Hera demanded instead, face remaining impassive but her voice quivered in barely contained indignation.

Kanan didn't care. He wasn't going to just sit back and allow who-knows-who do who-knows-what to his padawan and the only person that could help him was sitting several feet away. She also just so happened be the last person that wanted to help him.

"You heard me," he replied keeping his voice calm and hard as he narrowed a glare and added, "No. I'm not going anywhere. Not without my padawan."

She opened her mouth, like she was going to say something, but immediately closed it again. She repeated that motion, making her resemble more like a fish than a bounty hunter, before she pressed her lips together in a fine line and just narrowed her eyes in a glare. Her green eyes shimmered with her ire, the only indication she was feeling anything at all.

She was excellent at masking her emotions.

"That wasn't part of the deal," she finally snapped, arms crossed over her chest and this time she didn't suppress her glare.

"The deal was for you to tell me who took my padawan and, last I checked, you haven't done that yet," Kanan snapped back, not even fazed by her anger.

"No," she protested with a firm shake of her head, "The deal was to tell you who initiated the bounty. I did as such. It's not my fault you don't know what to do with that."

"Perhaps because I've never collaborated with evil figures in the shady business of stealing anything and everything from innocent people. Good people," Kanan replied unrelenting as he glared and perhaps if he was a little less angry he would've realized that insulting her wasn't going to earn him her collaboration anytime soon.

"We can't all be born force-sensitive and we definitely can't be born protected from everything," Hera growled, low and lethal as her voice wavered slightly. She was physically shaking too, probably from anger.

And later Kanan will stop to wonder when this conversation turned to jabs against the other person but at the moment he had been too angry at her resistance to care. Ezra was still missing and the window of finding him relatively unharmed was narrowly closing.

"No but we can chose rather or not we want to be bad or good. It's not my fault you chose to be the lowest scum in the galaxy," Kanan replied with a snort.

She didn't even flinch- probably because she didn't care about his opinion one way or the other. Instead she just snorted as she turned away from him with a roll of her eyes.

"Sometimes I'm bad for credits. Sometimes I'm good for credits. That doesn't make me the lowest form of scum, as you so eloquently put it. At least I don't go prancing around like some sort of king while all those innocent people you mentioned earlier suffer. The Jedi teach equality but they're all hypocrites," she replied and her tone was back to being neutral and flat.

It was then Kanan realized they weren't going anywhere with their current argument and he was in need of changing tactics.

"Look, I can pay you whatever you want if you'd just help me out," Kanan bargained with a weary sigh, feeling the drain of all his current emotions pulling him down.

He was disappointed in the only lead he had. He was anxious about what was happening to Ezra, what someone would want with him. He was regretful at his rebellion against the council, knowing they had done nothing personal towards him to deserve such a blatant disregard. He was angry with this insufferable woman before him and perhaps a little with himself for letting Ezra be taken in the first place.

At least the mention of money perked her attention back in his favor.

She turned her head so she could regard him with bright green eyes as she demanded in a cold tone, "How do I know I can trust you?"

Hera, it seemed, was as done with him as he was with her. Unfortunately, he didn't see any other alternative in seeking out his lost padawan. He needed someone who knew the ins and outs of the shadiest places in the galaxy, after all.

"You can trust me to _pay_ you," Kanan reasoned keeping the part where he thought she was just being obnoxious at this point from his tone, "but you can't back out midway or no payment. We find Ezra alive and I'll reward you for your troubles."

She seemed to pause as she mulled it over for a brief second. Then she turned back to him and asked in a much friendlier tone, "How much?"

"Anything within reason," Kanan shrugged and she narrowed her eyes back at him, untrusting.

"How do you, a Jedi, accommodate enough credits to pay someone like me for their services?" she demanded and he felt like she was stuck on a never ending loop- she trusted him, she didn't, she trusted him, she didn't.

"If you're worried about your credits, don't. Just know I can pay you as long as it remains _within_ _reason_ ," he stressed that last part because he knew it wasn't beneath someone like her to demand outrageous sums of credits just because they feel like they can.

She tapped her finger against her chin in thought, green eyes calculating before they narrowed on him and she nodded as she stretched her hand out in front of him, "Alright. I help you find your missing padawan and depending on how much trouble it causes me we'll negotiate a price."

"Sounds fair," Kanan agreed as he reached out to take her hand in his, sealing the deal.

Her hand jerked back as she added with a narrowed gaze, "And if you even think of skimping out on our deal just know there's nowhere in the universe you can hide from me."

This time, Kanan didn't bother suppressing his eye roll as he nodded and reassured, "Wouldn't dream of it. Now, do we have a deal or not?"

He even wiggled his fingers in anticipation, keeping his gaze narrowed on her. He felt each and every precious second slip one by one away from him and had long since grown tired of her back and forth about the matter. Her eyes just slipped to his hand, still stretched out in front of him, before she slipped her hand in his and gave a hard tug.

"Deal," she replied locking her green gaze on his own and holding it there.

They were both so focused on the other that they hadn't even noticed Chopper until he zapped Kanan in his thigh. It probably would've done Hera too if it wasn't afraid of what she would do to it.

Releasing her hold, Kanan jerked back as he reared back and kicked the droid in the side. It didn't even flinch, sending shards of pain up and down his leg. He'd have to remember to not try that again.

"Cool it Chop," Hera chided the robot though her eyes were twinkling in enjoyment as she turned to regard Kanan with another long look, "He's a client now. We don't zap our clients."

Chopper grumbled something, smacking the top of its dome with its metal claw-hands. Kanan didn't have to know what it said to know it was nothing pleasant and it was very much about him. Hera just gave the droid a weak glare before she turned back to the ship's controls.

"First thing's first," she said over her shoulder without so much as glancing at him, "let's do something about your clothes."

[ STARWARS ]

When Sabine was a little girl, she became an orphan. Not through death for as much as she knew both her parents were very much alive. Abusive drunkards probably hadn't even realized she disappeared, scampered off while they were both passed out in the living room, or they hadn't cared. Either way, she didn't care. She doesn't spend any of her time thinking about them anyways, having found a better place to call her home.

Though, standing in her colorfully decorated room, she couldn't seem to stop thinking about them.

It was no secret she was reclusive, keeping to herself on her best days, but she's a genius in all things mechanics. The best, even, and because she didn't hold the responsibilities that a Jedi did she could focus all her attention on that and as long as she could remember it had been her gift. Her ticket to freedom.

She still remembered- in painstakingly vivid detail- the small shack she had called home for the better part of her life.

It was one of those cheap homes so crowded with human filth that even the rats steered clear. It was also in the worst parts of town, something illegal happening nearly nightly, and she remembered many a nights lying on the wood floor curled in a blanket she had to scavenge as she remained motionless- too afraid to breathe- as the outside world seemed to light up in the fury of the poor and desperate.

And the few nights calm seemed to have settled outside, nightmares reigned inside. Her parents- usually her mom, who at least seemed to recall that they _have_ a daughter- would scream and rant and throw things around as they blamed her for their poor living conditions.

 _If they didn't have to spend money on her then they could afford better housing._

 _If they weren't saddled by her existence then maybe they wouldn't be so miserable all the time._

 _If she wasn't so needy then they could be happy._

 _If. If. If._

Sabine hated the word, even after all these years. And didn't seem to matter how hard she tried, she would never make her parents happy. She could never _make_ them love her and perhaps they never would, even if she had stayed.

She hadn't, of course.

All it took was one strike from her mother, a hard slap across the cheek for something Sabine couldn't even recall, and she was gone. She hadn't bothered packing for she had nothing and as soon as she was certain they wouldn't rouse from their alcohol induced slumber she escaped.

Sucking in a deep breath, Sabine forced all those thoughts from her memory. She hadn't thought of her parents in years and wondered why it all seemed to come back now though she suspected. She was clever that way.

Her entire life she's held only one other friend aside from Ezra and she wasn't sure where she was now. They hadn't parted ways on the best of terms, Sabine having made some off comment about working at one of the Jedi temples as a mechanic and for the longest time she feared she'd made a mistake. The temple hadn't seemed that much better, though she was mostly ignored and given a room to sleep in and it was cleaner than the other places she's slept.

Then they brought in the boy, only a little younger than herself, and so skinny she remembered thinking she could wrap her entire hand around his forearm with space to spare. He was dirty too, dark hair matted and tan skin a sickly sort of pale speckled with filth. He didn't seem to talk much either, keeping to himself whenever she saw him.

He _looked_ fragile in everything except the eyes, which seemed to be made of steel. A stubbornness grown only for those living out in the streets. Sabine knew because she had to it, once upon a time.

They saddled the kid on Kanan, a padawan mourning the recent death of his master. It had seemed cruel at the time but later Sabine was thankful for it as Ezra reached out for her, asking for her friendship and she had been so deprived for so long that it had seemed like the best thing in the world. Then Kanan joined in, with his ever kind eyes and patient words, she thought for certain that this was what _living_ felt like.

Now they were both gone and she was back to being alone.

Her door slid open, drawing her attention towards it. She was surprised to see Zeb- one of the youngest members of the Honor Guard- though now that she thought about she wasn't certain who else it would be. Zeb, like her, seemed to have harbored a soft side for the bright eyed kid stolen from them.

"Zeb," she said dumbly as she blinked at him, straightening her back and asked, "What can I help you with?"

"I was just checking on you," Zeb explained, seemingly embarrassed as he scratched the back of his neck, "I haven't seen you around today."

 _He had been looking out for her_ , she realized and something fuzzy tickled her stomach.

She wasn't used to people caring for her, and she was certain Zeb wasn't used to caring for others. Warriors can't afford the luxury as relationships can blind one of the truth.

"I've been here," Sabine replied and it was so awkward and tense she could've probably cut the air with a knife, if she had one.

"Oh. Good," Zeb swallowed as he nodded and though he ducked his head so she couldn't see his expression he didn't make any move to leave. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"Any news?" she asked instead, changing the subject to something the two could relate to. After all, Ezra and Kanan seemed to be the only two things either one held in common.

Zeb shook his head, green eyes sad as he admitted in a low tone, "No."

His ears drooped at the word, conveying the look of a sad animal rather than an emotionless warrior seemingly superior in everything and anything. It was almost strange seeing any emotion at all, and Sabine couldn't help but find herself staring.

Zeb either didn't notice or didn't care as he shifted from side to side. He looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. Sabine figured she could relate, remaining silent herself. Here they were, two friendless beings with only two things in common and there was a very high chance they'd never see either one ever again.

What else could come from that?

"Have you made sure you ate today?" Zeb asked finally, adopting the role of someone who at least seemed to care rather or not Sabine starved herself to death. Who knew, perhaps he really did care though for the life of her, she couldn't figure out _why_.

They weren't friends and were barely acquaintances. What difference did it make to him how she treated herself? He'd still be some great warrior, holding no responsible how she chose to live.

She didn't dare voice any of this out loud, though, as she nodded in reassurance. She wasn't a quitter and had been deprived enough of food when she was younger to know not eating hurt a whole lot more than dwelling on some kid that had shown the slightest bit of interest in her for the first time in a long time. _Genuine_ interest.

"Okay. Good," Zeb said again with another jerky nod and Sabine realized that he probably did sincerely care. Not so much about her as a person or because of any ties they held but because she was another living creature and he could relate to her in some way.

"What about you?" she asked and he blinked at her before nodding in reassurance. It was strange and uncomfortable but not totally bad.

"Well… since you're obviously fine I've got to go," Zeb replied as he jerked his thumb in some direction behind him and Sabine realized that in times like these he would be the busiest yet it took the time to check on her.

The realization gave her a warm feeling.

"Right," she agreed with a nod and watched as he slipped from her room, the door sliding closed behind him.

It had been nice of him to check on her, though she was certain that it didn't have much to do with her or their personal relationship but the fact that he was probably born a caring individual. He had just been raised to suppress it, but she knew better than most that you could only lie to yourself for so long. Sooner or later your true self will emerge and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

[ STARWARS ]

They stopped on Naboo, exiting the ship with cloaks draped over their heads concealing their identities. Something they did because of Kanan and his Jedi attire.

"It was a dead giveaway," Hera had told him back on the ship when he had demanded an explanation on why he should change his outfit, "and they places they would need to go and the people they needed to speak with are not so welcoming to anything Jedi affiliated."

Kanan supposed that had made sense but he was reluctant to change. Even after his master's death the thought of turning his back on the order never once occurred to him. Hera just didn't care and she wouldn't be deterred. And what she said made sense, so he relented.

Naboo was a gorgeous planet so it wasn't _that_ bad and they ended up in one of the cities surrounding the capital, close but not too close to anything affiliated with the Republic. Something Hera had tried sprouting as a means to remain undetected though he was sure it also had to do with the fact that she disliked anything involved with the Republic greatly.

Chopper had remained on the ship, overseeing whatever maintenance that needed to be done after their quick getaway. That was fine with Kanan, he wasn't overly fond of the droid.

Hera lead the way expertly, like she was familiar with the planet. Kanan supposed she very well might be, living out by oneself he was sure she's seen plenty whereas growing up inside a temple Kanan had not. He's heard about Naboo, though, Padmẽ herself having spent most of her time traveling back and forth.

"Since this is such a distinguished planet they won't have too many options that'll work for us. You don't need to look rich almost as much as you don't need to look like a Jedi. Fortunately, though, I know a place where they sell the more… _rustic_ looking outfits."

Kanan nodded, not really much attention as he gazed around them wonderingly. Ezra would've loved it here, the thought of his padawan sending something sharp and painful through his chest and twisted harshly.

Hera didn't seem to pick up on his lack of attention and soon she had quickly pulled out some pieces of an outfit (mostly _green_ because green went well with his _eyes_ ) and they moved rapidly back to the ship. No one stopped to talk to them, and they didn't stop to talk to anyone and Kanan had to admit that green did look rather well on him though he felt oddly naked without his robes.

Hera was waiting for him out in the hall, arms crossed as she leaned against the wall opposite of Kanan. Her green eyes seemed to seize him up carefully, observant and silent and Kanan felt slightly unnerved about being judged so much by a single person.

"You look good," she finally observed with a neutral expression but there was a hint of amusement coloring her voice.

"Thanks," he replied fingering at his green shirt, hating how much it seemed to suddenly suffocate him. He missed his robes.

"Oh don't look so down sweetheart," Hera replied as she straightened and allowed her arms to fall to her side as she turned away, "I'll get your padawan back for you and the clothes really do look good on you."

"Don't call me that," was all Kanan said as she disappeared down the hall and he swore he heard her snicker at him.

He didn't move to follow her. She was a more than capable pilot and he wasn't the biggest fan of Chopper. Plus she seemed a little more laidback about where he hung out on her ship now that they made that deal.

He wasn't concerned about paying her, having saved more than enough over the years. A little here and there added up quickly and whatever her price would be he would ensure to pay her in full as long as he got Ezra back. Safe at his side, where the kid belonged.

He ended up in an empty room. A bed was extended from the wall, obviously meant as a bedroom but there was no evidence of anyone ever living in it. At least, none that he could find.

Moving over, his boots clicking against the hard surface beneath his feet, he ended up beside the bed. It was just a frame, hollowed out for a mattress and covers and a place someone could sleep and live. Without all of that, it just looked empty.

Not that he was surprised.

As a general rule, bounty hunters were solitary creatures. They didn't travel in packs and only a very few in pairs. Some, he knew, found a crime lord and hung to their very existence and executed every order given without any hesitation. The best ones, though, were lonely creatures with no connections and even little physical ties to this world.

It was a sad existence, and Kanan would have found it in himself to feel sorry for them but he just couldn't. Not with how easily they're capable of killing, pulling the trigger first without hesitation. Then they'd loot the body without remorse or even the tiniest bit of respect.

Yet here he was, throwing his lot in with one because he knew he couldn't do it without her. He needed someone who was familiar with the shadiest parts of the galaxy, who has thrown their lot with the worst of the worst and somehow make it out in one piece. Against the odds they survived surrounded by pain and death.

Sucking in a deep breath, he re-cleared his thoughts and concentrated on the matter at hand. Ezra's already been missing for a couple of days, and if his hunch was correct and Hera could be trusted then he had been captured by those who wanted him. That meant he's been in the hands of them far longer than he already should have.

Kanan felt a lump grow inside him, settling there in the most uncomfortable manner. It made him feel sick and he quickly moved out of the room in search for a distraction.

He found one with Hera and Chopper holed up inside the cockpit. Hera didn't even turn her head upon him entering, and Chopper made some obscene sound but said nothing else. That meant Kanan needed to speak first.

"I'd like to send a message. Back to the temple," he spoke up and Hera snorted but, to his surprise, did nothing else. She didn't suddenly turn on him, ranting and raving about how dumb and pointless that move would be, costing them their lead.

"Did you hear me?" he demanded a little louder but remained calm as he stared at her back with a curious expression.

"Are you that desperate in ratting me out?" she asked in reply tilting her head back so she could regard him with intense green eyes, "That you'd risk ratting yourself out and losing your padawan forever?"

The implication behind the words made him angry, the threat in them made him even angrier but he shoved all that down. It would do neither one of them any good to get into yet another fight- having already established their disdain for each other.

Instead he sucked in a calming breath before he replied in a low tone, "It's not to the council. It's to someone else."

That perked her interest.

Spinning around in her chair she regarded him with a raised eyebrow and asked, "Who?"

Kanan looked at her like she was dumb, which he'd admit was unfair. It was a ligament question, he supposed, but a pointless one. There was just no way she'd know them if he told her.

"A friend," he finally said cryptically and she stared at him for a long time before turning to Chopper.

"Do whatever he asks. Make sure he's not selling us out," she informed the droid before facing him once more and claimed, "Chopper will send the transmission for you. Just give him the coordinates and then say your message."

Kanan nodded his thanks, moving over to the droid who didn't seem to appreciate his presence being so close. He didn't attack him though, so Kanan supposed it was safe as long as they were still in nearby proximity of Hera. Or, at least, he hoped so.

He quickly relayed the coordinates to the droid and watched as he sent out his signal before he started speaking, "I know you've heard by now about what I've done so I'll start with saying that it's true. All of it. I aided the bounty hunter escape and I'd understand if you'd want to stop listening to this. You'll probably angry and I am sorry about that, but I made a promise and intend on keeping it.

"I hate to ask anything from you, knowing it is not my place. It would a little much to claim I'm extending a hand as a friend in need. You don't deserve to feel pressured into doing anything for me though I'd be grateful for your help.

"I need someone I know I can trust to watch out for my ship and if I don't return it's yours. Should you chose to keep it, of course. I won't make you do anything and I'm not your keeper.

"I won't tell you where I'm currently at or where I'm going because it's all too understandable if you'd want to tell the council about this. Just know that it's okay if you do, I understand, though I'd be immensely grateful if you don't. Stay strong and remember trust in the force- always."

He trailed off and Chopper cut off the transmission. When Kanan turned Hera was watching him with an odd look. He felt his back tense at her look, feeling his defenses flare as he stared back and he wanted to demand what her problem was but she spoke before he got the chance.

"It's okay if you sell us out?" Hera mimicked though not in anger as she continued in that deceptively calm tone of hers, "You'd _understand_?"

"I would," Kanan defended without much fire behind his words as he turned his attention towards the console and star map as he asked, "Where are we headed?"

Hera turned her head so she was staring out at the never ending extension of space in front of them as she replied in a clipped tone, "Tatooine."

[ STARWARS ]

The next time Sabine saw Zeb, he was surrounded by other members of the Honor Guard and he seemed otherwise distracted. Not happy, she noted, as he seemed to not really appreciate their company. Not that she blamed him, most where jerks and the ones who weren't were reclusive.

They were in one of the hallways and if Sabine was honest with herself then she'd admit she was creeping. She had been, after all, looking for Zeb. Not because she enjoyed his company but because she needed to ask him something. Something important.

Though the second she saw him sounded by others of his kind, she forgot entirely what had been so important and if she was smart then she would've turned around and left him there. She couldn't seem to be able of pulling away though as she continued watching from her spot on the other side of the corner.

Most of the initial chaos following Kanan's betrayal had died down, at least. The alarms had stopped and most of the crowd had dwindled down so it seemed the only people walking down the halls where Clones or members of the Honor Guard. Every once in a while she'd catch a glimpse of a Jedi, tall and proud, as they quickly made their way to whatever destination they held.

 _They were preparing for war_ , she realized once she was able to get a good look at one of the Jedi's expressions and it seemed so wrong and unfair to have to enter another war so soon after leaving one.

They destroyed most of the Sith lords, others having scampered off into hiding. The rest could be handled without such drastic measures, she'd been reassured and it hurt to know they had been wrong. Almost as much as it hurt to know they were fighting against an enemy they weren't even sure of yet.

Zeb glanced her way, as if he could hear her thoughts, and their eyes met. Her back tensed when she realized she'd been caught creeping and she half-expected for him to turn around and make a scene about it. That would've been understandable as she was pushing her limits with someone she hardly even knew, someone whose rank far exceeded her own.

To her surprise, he just turned like he hadn't seen her as he replied to something one of the others had said. She leaned back against the wall, calming her heart at being so near to being called out. Humiliated in the worse possible way.

Once she trusted herself to walk, she headed back to her room and didn't feel completely calm until the door clicked closed behind her. The back of her neck itched, like she was being watched which was ridiculous considering she was the one doing the watching.

What had she been thinking anyways? Stalking Zeb like that? She didn't know the guy and he certainly didn't know her. Not _that_ well, at least, and now with both Ezra and Kanan gone they had no reason to know each other.

Yet he didn't seem upset. He didn't seem anything and after all these years convincing herself the Honor Guard were all pompous jerks he just had to go and prove her wrong. The _jerk_.

Something in the corner of her room flashed at her, a bright blue light emitting a soft glow in the dark room.

Reaching out, she flicked on the lights. Their sudden presence burned brightly, chasing away the shadows and leaving their mark behind her eyelids. Black dots flickered across her vision only for a moment before disappearing.

She ignored all of that, moving across the room to check her message. It wasn't from any droid she was familiar with and under normal circumstances would've ignored it. Yet something unseen and foreign urged her to press accept.

Almost immediately a familiar figure popped up, dressed in simple clothes. It was shocking, to say the least, and it took her a second before she realized he was speaking to her in a sad sort of tone. Remorseful, she realized.

 _"_ _I know you've heard by now about what I've done so I'll start with saying that it's true."_

* * *

Next time:

"General Tano."

"At ease soldier. I'm' not a general and Ahsoka will do just fine."

...

"You and Kanan were close?"

...

"I have something to show you but you have to swear to not tell another soul."

"Who else have you shown this to?"


	7. Chapter 7

Gossip about Kanan traveled faster than Zeb thought was possible among a place so full of adults. They were supposed to be mature, being good role models for the younglings. It weren't the Jedi, though, it were the _diplomats_.

That in itself was enough to set a sour taste in Zeb's mouth.

These were the people who hosted meetings, debating for the good of not just the Republic but for everyone yet the second something exciting happens they twist and spread their sugary lies all through the temple. It made him wonder why he pledged to serve any of them or why he dedicated his whole life in protecting what they represent.

He hadn't been close to Kanan, the law ensured that, but that didn't mean he hadn't noticed the man. He was there when Depa died, evidently leaving her padawan all alone without any more guidance. It seemed to have crippled him, setting a barrier between him and everyone else, and Zeb remembered wondering if the scars inflicted on him that day would ever heal.

For a moment, after Ezra was brought to the temple and assigned to Kanan, he was certain they would. Not disappear completely because Zeb knew all too well that no one recovers completely from losing a loved one but they heal. They get better. They relearn how to live.

Why did it seem the universe was set and determined to take whatever happiness the man held and keep it from him? It wasn't fair, and Zeb had pledged himself in ensuring fairness. Equality and justice for every living creature, big or small. Good or bad.

And Kanan was perhaps the best human Zeb knew. Granted, Zeb didn't know very many humans but he's sure his point still stands. Kanan never deserved this, his whole life seeming to be dedicated to others. The order. The Republic. His padawan. Everyone but himself.

Yet those who knew absolutely nothing went around destroying a good man's reputation? For what? A good time. A laugh. No. Zeb didn't think so.

A hand caught his arm, surprising him. He froze in place, not even aware until then of just how tight his hands were curled into fists at his sides or how much they were quivering. Turning, he was surprised to see a woman he's come to know through her reputation through soldiers.

"General Tano," he greeted not exactly sure why he called her general but couldn't think of anything else to call her.

It seemed to have worked out fine as she offered a gentle smile. Blue eyes even twinkled in amusement as she dropped her hand back to her side and stared back at him.

"At ease soldier. I'm not a general and Ahsoka will do just fine," she replied and Zeb was suddenly flashing back to that conversation in the hall, when he was first told of Kanan's betrayal. Ahsoka had been the one who commanded the clone to check on the prisoner which meant she was as responsible of Kanan being caught.

Biting back his raging emotions he asked in a calm tone, "What may I do for you?"

Blue eyes flickered down the hall and he wondered if she was afraid of being seen talking to someone of the Honor Guard. Or maybe just being near this close to one of the last people to talk to Kanan.

He may never know as the next second she inched down the wall with a command that sounded more like a plea, "Walk with me."

"Yes ma'am," he agreed politely as he matched step beside her.

She gave a soft chuckle, small and fragile much like her. Standing so close to someone who looked like he could very well snap her in half probably didn't help much.

"Please. No honorifics. Not right now. Not after everything that's happened," she requested and he nodded again, keeping his mouth shut because she obviously had something she wanted to tell him and he was still unsure of what words he could and couldn't use at the moment.

They walked side by side for a long time in silence, passing senators from planets Zeb has no hope in pronouncing. They always seemed to be in deep conversation, waving their hands animatedly in front of them as they grinned at each other. Whenever they would pass, though, they would grow real silent as they watched and waited all eyes glued on the Jedi beside Zeb.

Finally, she licked her lips and muttered, "I wish they wouldn't do that. Everyone knows of the stories they're spreading around, about Kanan, and I wish they would stop. I can't _make_ them do that if they shut up every time I get within hearing distance."

"You and Kanan were close?" Zeb asked more out of curiosity then anything.

Relationships were forbidden, everyone knew that just like everyone knew the Jedi made up for it by forming something else between each other. Zeb understood that, having done the same himself. One first needs to be certain they can trust another before placing so much into their hands.

"Me and Ezra," she corrected and such a bold proclamation of caring so much for another coming from a Jedi was almost unheard of.

"Oh?" Zeb prodded resisting the urge to scratch his neck or any other incredibly awkward movement. He needed to be posed; he needed to be professional and he needed to set a good name for the Honor Guard.

Ahsoka seemed to catch herself, smirking as she turned her eyes to look at him and explained, "Not close-close but when he had first arrived here all those years ago they had all but thrusted him and Kanan together. Kanan, who was still mourning his master, and a boy literally plucked right off the streets. There was no way that could end in anything other than bad."

Except it hadn't unless one realized they were both part of the Jedi and shouldn't have bonded so much over their losses. They shouldn't have bonded at all.

Ahsoka was still smiling to herself like she was remembering the simpler times where the war was over and everything seemed to be okay as she continued in a faraway voice, "Ezra used to come to me, claiming Kanan hated him. It hadn't been my decision though so there wasn't anything I could do except tell him that I'm sure Kanan doesn't hate him. Some part of me even thought it had all been a mistake except Master Yoda doesn't make mistakes."

Zeb wanted to protest at that but knew he couldn't. Not just because he was bound by some unseen law of respecting Jedi and what they say but because he couldn't come up with an instance where Yoda had been mistaken over something. He always seemed to know everything before everyone else, stronger in the force then Zeb was sure most others were.

If he wasn't such a force to be reckoned with then Zeb was sure they'd place prices on Yoda's head as well. Sums that far exceed the one placed on Ezra except Yoda was more than capable of protecting himself. Even among the stronger of the Jedi.

"And then, slowly, he stopped complaining so much," Ahsoka continued mindless of Zeb's wandering thoughts, "Whatever bond they formed seemed to be strong. Stronger than normal and far stronger than any I've seen in a while. Stronger than mine with my master."

She paused, eyes flickering to the ground as if her thoughts overcame her. Zeb didn't move to snap her out of it, wondering if her master would do the same as Kanan if their roles had been reversed.

Ahsoka blinked, turning her blue gaze back to him and chuckling nervously as she turned away and continued down the hall as she apologized, "Sorry. I don't mean to burden you with my troubles. I just thought- I needed an opinion unrelated to all of this," she motioned to the halls around him and he swallowed as the message became clear.

Unrelated to the Council, the order. The Republic.

Steeling his back he gave her a single nod. He was ready, whatever she was about to confide in him he was prepared and he would give her the perfect answer. One that would make the others proud to call him their brother-in-arms.

"Are we terribly in the wrong for allowing Ezra to get captured in the first place?"

Zeb swallowed, all other words dying on the tip of his tongue as he realized two things at once: he wasn't ready for _that_ and this wasn't the first time she's asked herself this.

"It wasn't your fault," Zeb forced out, and why did comforting seem so much easier with Sabine in private rooms opposed to this Jedi Knight woman with kind blue eyes and a passion so strong it burned everywhere she went?

"Would you still say that if I told you I could've stopped it? We couldn't stopped it but we hadn't because we were scared. Scared of the Chancellor. Scared of another war so soon. _Scared_ ," and Zeb knew she wanted to be berated. She _wanted_ him to tell her she had been wrong and that everything that's happened afterwards was on her head. It would forever be her burden to carry.

The words were right there, everything she wanted to hear and more, but he couldn't bring himself to say them. Not when he knew they were wrong, lies so easily strung together in a brief moment of passing anger. Not when he knew that, like everyone else, she was only but an obedient soldier following the wrong orders.

"What's happened, happened," he said instead knowing he couldn't tell her it hadn't not been her fault either and he had to avert his gaze down the hall to keep his words from faltering, "and there's nothing we can do to stop it. Instead we should focus on fixing the problem."

She flashed him a fleeting smile as she started back down the hall and agreed, "You're right though I'm afraid we're making the same bad choices all over again. I fear something is poisoning our judgements, clouding our responsibilities. I'm still not convince we're making the right choices."

"And the others?" Zeb inquired because he needed to know before he ran his big mouth and accidently said something he'll never be able to take back.

She shrugged as she explained, "Depends on who you ask. Skyguy, I think, is on my side. And Obi Wan though that might just be me hoping more than anything else. The rest of the Council seem uneasy on the matter but I think it's because the Chancellor is interfering with their work and they're not the _biggest_ fans of that. Somedays I wonder how he ever got elected in the first place."

Zeb wasn't sure who Skyguy was, never hearing of them until then but he was certain of who Obi Wan was. The Council too and it alleviated some stress to know everybody wasn't turning against Kanan and Ezra. At least not yet.

"I think we should trust in the Force to guide us right," Zeb suggested trying to sound wise but knew he sounded ridiculous.

Ahsoka didn't seemed to notice, at least, smiling at him once more before someone called her name turning both their attention to the darkly robed figure making their way to them. He was handsome even with the scar marring his face beside his eye. Zeb recognized him immediately: Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One.

"Master Skyguy," she greeted and Zeb actually blinked shocked as dark eyes shifted from her to Zeb before back to her.

"Snips. I told you not to call me that in front of other people," he chided but it came off as a whine and there was so much affection rolling off the two of them that Zeb didn't need to be force-sensitive to know they cared for the other.

Ahsoka glanced over at Zeb seemingly remembering his existence as she apologized rather meekly, "Sorry."

"Right. So what are you two doing anyways? I didn't even knew you knew any of the Honor Guard," Anakin asked and there was a hint of amusement in his voice as he glanced between the two of them.

"I don't," she agreed and turned to him with a sincere expression, "I'm sorry. I forgot to ask for your name."

Zeb licked his lips, prepared to give her his birth name and move on so was rather surprised when what came out was, "Zeb."

She didn't seemed to notice his discomfort as she nodded at him, turning to follow Anakin the rest of the way down the hall. Anakin didn't even bother giving him a second glance and Zeb realized that had been the man who trained her. It was no wonder she seemed to burn so much with her passion then.

"Zeb!" a voice called from behind him, catching his attention and he turned to see Sabine jogging towards him.

Her face was flushed and her eyes conveyed her urgency. She was smiling though, so he figured that was a good sign.

"What?" he asked reaching out to steady her shoulder before he could think it through and stop himself. She didn't seem to notice, blinking up at him with barely concealed excitement.

"I have something to show you but you have to swear to not tell another soul," she informed in a low tone and Zeb found himself nodding, curiosity pulling at his attention.

She led him back to her room and he'd never forget how Kanan's small hologram form popped up or the message he had obviously directed towards Sabine. It was lead, he knew, and turned to stare her in the eye.

"Who else have you shown this to?" he demanded in a low tone.

[ STARWARS ]

If there was a bright spot in the galaxy, Tatooine seemed to be the planet furthest from it. Sand stretched as far as the eye could see for miles and miles amongst the barren landscape. And it was hot, dreadfully so and Kanan was grateful they didn't have to wear the itchy cloaks Hera seemed so fond of.

And of all the small run down cities they could've gone to, of all the shady places in the galaxy, Hera had to pick Mos Eisley. Kanan wouldn't even wish his worst enemies to such a place, the smell alone enough to make his hairs curl at their ends.

"Stay with the ship Chop," Hera demanded as they exited, sun beating on their bare skin and making the back of Kanan's neck bead up with sweat.

"Come here often?" Kanan asked curiously as he strolled beside her towards the city, the reek only increasing the closer they got.

How could anybody live like this?

Hera just shrugged, eyes focused as they neared the city. They were close enough that Kanan could make out short figures in heavy brown cloaks, hoods pulled up so the only thing they could see were the beaded glowing eyes. Some had long metal poles clutched in thickly gloved hands while others made obscene gestures every once in a while to those passing by.

"Jawas," Hera explained leaning forward as she followed his eyes to see where they were directed, "Nasty little buggers if you're a droid but otherwise harmless. Watch your back, though, and whatever you do- Don't drink the water."

Before Kanan got a chance to figure out what that meant she was strutting in front of him. Her hips swished with the movement, the two tails dangling from her head following suite. Confident. Like she belonged in such a place. Kanan swallowed as he hurried to keep stride.

"So who exactly are we here to see?" Kanan asked in a low tone trying to discern any clues from the hard set in the bounty hunter's face to help relieve his suspicions.

"The man who owns this place," Hera explained like it was obvious and it was really, Kanan had come to that conclusion a while ago he was just still in denial and the next words felt like the final blow in the coffin Kanan's made for himself, "Jabba the Hutt."

The crime lord even Jedi feared.

Just perfect.

Hera moved past him like she didn't notice the worried frown tugging at his features. Maybe she didn't but Kanan was skeptical on that. She was just too clever, too perceptive, for her to not have noticed his reluctance.

"I was afraid she was going to say that," he grumbled with a drop of his shoulders and an eye roll.

That's when he realized someone was staring at him. He turned his head to see a fat figure with pointed teeth and long nose sneering back at him. Quickening his step, he moved away from the figure who looked seconds away from robbing him.

"Anything I should know?" he whispered to Hera once he re-caught up to her.

"Yeah. Let me do all the talking," she hissed back and they neared what he assumed to be Jabba's palace- a large building as bland and unimpressive as the rest of the rat hole. The only difference was that this place made the city smell like a pot of flowers.

He gagged, hand already reaching up to cover his nose and mouth. Hera gave him an incredulous look, stopping for the first time since they left the ship and it didn't take a genius to realize he had messed up.

"What?" he demanded with a narrow gaze.

"You can't show any indication that the smell bothers you," she hissed back and Kanan was very aware of the many eyes watching them from under the canopies of their stands.

"Why?" Kanan asked more like a small child then a fully grown man as he focused his attention back to her face, "Does it break his heart?"

Hera puckered her lips seemingly trying to decide just how much she wanted to tell him and what she wanted to leave out for him to discover himself. She curled her upper lip at him as she snarled in a low tone, "No. It's a sign of weakness and the _one thing_ you don't want to reveal to a Hutt is weakness."

Kanan dropped his hand from his face as he nodded with a soft, "Got it."

She gave him a look like she didn't believe him. She shouldn't because the furthest thing he felt was what he got or why. No weakness, he understood, but what did and didn't qualify as such was still a mystery to him.

Sucking in a breath he decided that their earlier strategy of allowing Hera to do all the speaking was the best course of action. Unfortunately, though, she wasn't enough to convince the two guards to allow them passage inside.

It made some noise, a language Kanan didn't recognize. Hera didn't seem to either as her face twisted up in a disgusted expression as she stared at the sentinel like she didn't quite understand what it had said.

"What did they say?" Kanan asked swooping down so he could whisper it softly to her.

She just shrugged, keeping her eyes on the guards as she admitted, "I have no idea. I don't speak that language."

"I thought you visited here often," Kanan replied snappishly even though there had never once been any indication that she's been here other than today. It's not like the whole galaxy didn't know the name Jabba the Hutt.

She fixated a glare on him as she growled in a low tone, "Are you kidding me? One would have to been insane, suicidal or both to visit this place _often_. Those that grow up here usually leave at the first chance they get."

Kanan flashed back to when he was younger and realized Anakin had been born here. When he had asked his master about it she just silenced him, demanding him to never speak of it in front of the man. It was a rather sore spot for the Jedi and now Kanan knew why.

"So what's the plan then?" Kanan demanded and she blinked up at him before green eyes narrowed and she spun back towards the guard.

"We need to see Jabba the Hutt. It's rather important that we do," she commanded and the guard just clutched the long curved weapon a little tighter as they tugged it closer to their chest all the while sprouting off in their nonsense language.

The message was still clear though: _no entrance_.

Hera's back tensed as the message sank into her own head and she snarled low in her throat. Her fingers were twitching at her sides and Kanan realized they weren't getting anywhere any time fast.

Stepping beside her he held out his hand and said in a low seductive tone, "You will let us past to see Jabba. Now."

The guard's weapon clattering in the sand at their feet as their entire body went rigid. A moment later it moved to obey. Beside him, Hera was glaring but he ignored it. If she thought there was even a chance of Jabba knowing where Ezra was being kept then he'd do whatever it took.

They followed the guard down a long hall until they reached another door. There was a loud creaking sound, like an ancient wheel being turned, before the door cut up from the ground and rising up so they could glimpse in the room inside.

It was probably large at one point but there were so many bodies crowded around inside that it now looked tiny. Colorful drapes and banners from all over hung on the walls but even then the room had a rather drab look to it. In the far corner Kanan managed to catch glimpse of a large block of carbonite, what appeared to be a Gungan trapped in an eternal scream.

Kanan looked away quickly, feeling something sick settle in his stomach that no longer had anything to do with the smell. Keeping his head low, he followed Hera to what he assumed functioned as the front of the room.

There was a large flat slab of metal encrusted in gold that served as a bench for the large slug-like creature propped on top like a king. Laid out at his side was a gorgeous woman with dark braided hair slung over one shoulder and metal collar clasped around her thin neck. Kanan recognized him despite never meeting him in person before.

"Jabba," Hera spoke up voice unwavering and Kanan glanced at her.

Jabba didn't even glance at her, large glass eyes focused on Kanan. He liked his lips, leaving a trail of saliva in its path.

Jabba said something that Kanan didn't understand but he refused to tear his gaze from Jabba's stare. That would be a sign of weakness and Hera said no weaknesses. Or would it be considered a challenge? Kanan knew he didn't want to challenge the Hutt either.

"The Great Jabba bids you welcome," the silver droid translated for them as it waddled so it stood a little ways from the Hutt.

Hera dipped her head in acknowledgement crossing her arms in respect towards the creature in front of them. Kanan followed suit, finally breaking the stare down. Jabba just grumbled something else and Kanan briefly wondered if Hera understood him.

Probably not.

"Master Jabba wants to know why you came here," the droid informed them.

"We came to ask some questions we know only you can answer," Hera supplied, her tension making her entire body rigid but the words came out smoothly. Floating in the air and lingering.

Jabba laughed- or Kanan assumed it was a laugh because that's what it looked like- as he tilted his head back. His entire body seemed to shake in the miniature tremors and Kanan swallowed, the sick feeling returning. Then he said something and the droid was turning back to them.

"Master Jabba would like to know why you think he would answer. You're not the law here, either one of you."

Kanan's heart sank- not at the denial but instead of the last part. He knows, about what Kanan was even without the robes. He wasn't sure how he figured it out but somehow he had and whatever was bound to happen next couldn't be good.

Hera must have shared the sentiment as he caught her stiffening. Her face remained passive, though. Neutral in all forms of the word.

"We understand this must be an inconvenience to your great majesty," she supplied in a humble tone causing Kanan to blink in surprise, "but we'd forever be in your debt if you could tell us everything you may know about the Phantom Dealer."

She was laying it on pretty thickly. She must be terrified of what were to happen to them next. Kanan was terrified of what was about to happen to them, and it was fear- not respect- that kept his mouth from moving.

Jabba just laughed.

Loud booming laughter that vibrated the walls and sent something jarring through Kanan. He gritted the backs of his teeth together, deciding then that he hated the sound. He hated all of this and if he thought he would be able to get away with it then he'd at least attempt killing the Hutt in front of him.

"My great master Jabba would like to know what business you have with the Phantom Dealer," the droid supplied and because it was mostly mechanical it wasn't shifting its attention between them and the gangster. Everyone else in the room was.

 _Hurry up Hera_ , Kanan silently pleaded as he kept his outer appearance calm, _Do something before we both end up dead. Or worst._

His eyes shifted to the female slave pressed against the Hutt's body and he suppressed a shiver. That has to be one of Hera's biggest fears and if they didn't work something out then it could very well be her reality.

"We lost something… valuable to them," Hera supplied and it took everything inside Kanan to remain calm on the outside. Collected. Like he belonged there when everyone else in the room knew very well he didn't.

He wasn't like Anakin, who'd grown up in the worst conditions imaginable. He'd just been some kid, raised by strangers after his parents dropped him off at the temple. It was one of the few things he envied Ezra over- the boy's parents refusing more than once to hand him over for formal training.

Now they were dead and he felt dumb standing there in the stuffy room with someone who smelt like a dead Bantha thinking about them. He hadn't known them. He owed them nothing, but their son had saved him when no one else could and he's done nothing but fail him since.

"Jabba would like to know what you lost that was so valuable," the droid supplied and it took Kanan a second to realize the conversation had continued without him.

He needed to pull himself together. If not for himself then for Ezra.

"That's our business," Kanan snapped before he could stop himself, back tense as he narrowed his gaze on Jabba's wide glassy expression.

The room grew real silent, the tension building around them like a wall and he didn't look but he was certain Hera was glaring at him. It seemed like no one was breathing, all eyes turning on Jabba to see how he replied.

To Kanan's surprise, he laughed.

Kanan kept his face neutral, his fingers itching at his sides. Before they had exited the ship, Hera had forced him to trade out his lightsaber with a blaster and it now hung from his hip heavily. Calling out to him, begging him to do it. Pull the trigger and it could all be over.

Ezra would still be gone, though and they'd be no closer than before.

"Eh… master Jabba would like to know what he'll earn for his cooperation," the droid informed Kanan and for the first time since they entered, nervousness crept in its tone.

If the droid was nervous then he knew this had all been a mistake. They couldn't just back out now, though, especially considering Jabba had no intentions of letting them just walk out and leaving him empty handed.

Either they give him something worth giving or he'd end up with two new slaves, and he knew it was wrong. He shouldn't and Hera will never forgive him but his mouth was spinning faster than his mind was able to keep up with.

"A droid. We've got a droid. A good one," he said and felt the hairs on his back tingle at Hera's incredulous look that quickly morphed into an icy glare.

She was going to kill him for this later, no doubt, but they needed information and a way out. Everything else came second, though he knew he was in the wrong on this one. Chopper wasn't his to bargain.

Jabba's eyes sparked at the mention of a new droid and he said something quickly translated by the droid. Kanan didn't hear everything that it said- blood roaring in his ears nearly deafening him- but he got the gist.

They had a deal.

Hera was going to _murder_ him.

Before she had a chance to say something, protest no doubt, he volunteered to go out and fetch the droid and bring him back. Jabba agreed but Hera would have to stay behind, which was fine with Kanan. He wasn't concerned of the Hutt doing anything to her and this way ensured she didn't ditch him to rot forever alone as Jabba's prisoner.

Rushing quickly back to the ship, he found Chopper waiting for them. It instantly whirred at the sight of Kanan returning without Hera and three of Jabba's guards in tow. It must have gotten the wrong impression, which was probably pretty accurate though for the wrong reasons.

"Whoa. Slow down you pile of scraps," Kanan hissed at the thing, battering at him as it sprouted angry noises.

Kanan was tempted to shoot the thing but knew he couldn't. If everything were to work out for them then he needed the robot's compliance.

Chopper stalled its assault, clucking up at Kanan conveying its temper. Kanan ignored that, kneeling down so he could gaze at the thing sincerely as he set a large hand on its top. And Kanan knew his eyes conveyed nothing but sincerity.

"Hera's fine," Kanan reassured in a low tone so the guards won't overhear what he was saying, "but we ran into a little trouble. Jabba's not speaking without something in return."

Chopper must have filled in the blanks or was just naturally a violent little thing. Perhaps both.

Either way it suddenly lurched forward, all claws as it slapped at Kanan. Kanan shoved it away, keeping special care to keep himself from using the force as the same three words repeated in his brain like a mantra.

 _He needed Chopper. He needed Chopper. He needed Chopper._

"Hey listen!" he called over the incensed noised the droid was making and when Chopper calmed down he added in a slow tone, "Jabba said he'll take you in trade for some information. Hera didn't make the trade and I'm sorry but it was the only thing I could come up with at the moment. Returning without you would mean certain death. Is that what you want? Hera forever in the hands of that monster?"

Because that's what would happen and Kanan was pretty certain Chopper cared for Hera enough to not want that. His whole plan was sort of banking on it.

Chopper seemed to mull it over before it asked something else, demanding an answer from Kanan. Kanan swallowed, bravely inching a little closer to the robot as his mantra continued in his head.

 _He needed Chopper. He needed Chopper. He needed Chopper._

"The four of us is going to return to Jabba's palace and you're going to go quietly. You're a droid so there won't be too many awful things they'll subject to you as long as you keep that temper of yours tame. I need you to promise that, for Hera."

Chopper hesitated before the claws disappeared and it chirped something that sounded like compliance. Kanan grinned broadly at it thankfully though he knew this mess he created was far from being over and the hardest part was yet to come.

Hera was glaring when they returned, still standing where he had left her. Green eyes flittered down to Chopper and her expression only hardened, fingers clenching and unclenching in tight fists.

 _Don't do it_ , Kanan silently begged, _Don't make this harder than it needs to be._

"You dare have the audacity to ever call me filth?" Hera demanded as she lunged forward, hands from the guards catching her and holding her back. Kanan didn't reply as he remained staring in her green gaze calmly. Chopper was gone now leaving only him to hear Hera's shouts of anger, "Chopper wasn't yours to bargain and I don't care how much you offer I'll kill you. You hear me you- you Jedi scum."

Kanan didn't reply, keeping his face neutral. He knew what was coming before it happened and he wanted to reach out and slap Hera for her thoughtlessness even though he knew she was in the right. For all she knew, he betrayed her.

Jabba's next words only sealed the nail in their metaphorical coffin.

"Take them downstairs. They'll be a nice snack for the Sarlacc."

* * *

Next time:

"How did you get Chopper to come so willingly?"

"I let him in on the plan."

...

"Better work faster darling, I think our time is just about out."

...

"Your master has forsaken you."

"You know nothing."


	8. Chapter 8

Hera couldn't recall a time when she wanted to kill someone so badly.

She remembered- quite clearly- watching others as they marveled in their bloodlust. She still held the images of shining eyes and bright smiles as figures draped in long robes hunch over their victims with cooling puddles of blood at their feet. It had never failed to give her a sick sensation in her stomach as she kept her face passive.

She never let anyone knew it bothered her.

Now after all these years she finally understood.

They hadn't bothered separating her and Kanan, probably hoping she'd do well on her promise and attack. Every inch of her was tempted to, calling out for his blood. His pain. But she hasn't yet and she wasn't entirely sure why.

He hadn't said anything though he would throw her the occasional glance, eyes conveying his disbelief in the situation she had gotten them into. She didn't care, knowing she would've done the same if given another chance. There was just one thing she couldn't figure out.

"How did you get Chopper to come so willingly?" she demanded voice icy with her contempt as she focused her glare on him.

They were going to die anyways and she was certain she deserved an explanation. The thought of Chopper forever stuck as a slave to one of the most feared monsters in the galaxy left a sour taste in her mouth and she deserved to know _why_.

Kanan glanced at her, face shrouded in the shadows so the only thing she could make out were the two teal specks gleaming back at her. They were hardened in something that resembled a lot like resolve and she found herself drawn to their beauty.

"I let him in on the plan," Kanan replied turning away, breaking her contact with those eyes and she felt a strange sort of calling as it tried pulling her back in.

She pushed it all back. She didn't like Kanan and nothing he ever said or did would ever change that. He _betrayed_ her and that stung. More so, though, he sold Chopper- the only companion she's ever willed herself to trust.

Unforgivable.

"What plan?" she snapped instead letting all her resentment and bitterness linger on that one word, wishing for some sort of physical reaction from the man.

He didn't flinch- not even when she had spat the worst curses she could think of as they were both drug down here- and nothing in his face conveyed any sort of remorse. He seemed unnaturally calm, like he didn't care about what he just did to her- the selfish pigheaded _dolt_.

Instead he twisted his head so he was regarding her with another of his guarded stares as he asked in a voice so calm it made her skin itch, "Did you really think I'd leave the droid here regardless of how obnoxious it is?"

She blinked as she realized then that- yes- that's precisely what she had thought. Along with ' _if he could've left me he would'_.

Now, staring in his eyes in the near darkness, she realized how wrong she had been.

That didn't make her any less angry, though. If anything it only fueled her rage at the thought of being the third man out in the whole thing.

"When were you planning on filling me in on this secret plan of yours?" she demanded, voice raised and muscles tense and it took everything she had to not stomp over and punch him in his stupid calm face.

Chopper was still a slave and they were going to die before getting a chance to rescue him.

Kanan didn't remain calm for long, almost instantly he jumped from his chair and glared at her in his best disapproving look as he demanded in a slight hiss, "Do you want to let everyone in on the plan?"

Hera swallowed her smirk as she realized he had no idea of just how much like a master he was currently acting. Hera had spent part of her youth training to be a bounty hunter, enough so she could recognize the special gleam they hold in their eyes- like they know they know more than you without consciously recognizing it.

Bringing all that up though- especially the missing padawan- seemed inappropriate at the moment so she shoved it all back and focused on Kanan and the dark smelly cage they were trapped in and of the fact that she perhaps killed the both of them in her fit of rage.

"When are you planning to inform me of your escape plan out of this mess?" she asked instead, knowing (and hating) that their best bet of getting out of this alive was him. Especially considering she just spent the better part too furious at Kanan to think up an escape.

"I'm still working on it," he admitted as teal eyes went back to the slats cut in their cell- the only source of life permitted to them.

It was also ample enough to allow the rotten stench of the desert to fill their small cell and stifle in chance of fresh air. Hera figured that probably meant they were getting closer to their destination.

"Better work faster darling, I think our time is just about out," she informed him because she really didn't have anything else to do and the sudden promise of a way to free Chopper had momentarily stilled her need to throttle him.

It was also kind of cute how he frowned at her like that was enough to get her to stop her from anything.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?" he demanded taking the moment to look incredulous before something _clanged_ outside their cell and the door opened with a loud screeching sound.

Their time was out.

Hera tensed, prepared to fight tooth and nail to stop what she knew was coming. She didn't take losing lightly and never laid down to accept anything, but Kanan caught her arm and shook his head. She stared up at him, openmouthed, but forced herself to relax.

 _It's part of the plan. Trust Kanan. Trust Kanan. Trust Kanan._

She wasn't sure for how long she'd be able to do that. She had only just met the guy a couple days ago, under the worst of circumstances, and had only kept him around to find his missing padawan which proved to be a mistake. She needed him to survive the next couple of minutes and rescue Chopper though so she'd have to refrain on attacking him for the time being.

The door opened fully, revealing several of the green pig looking creatures clutching their spears to their chests like they were expecting a fight. When they weren't immediately greeted with one they shared confused looks before inching closer to grab them by their arms. They seemed to be waiting for a trap; Hera was too.

None came and she decided Kanan had to be the lamest Jedi to ever roam the galaxy, just lying down and accepting his fate so willingly.

"Hera, I know what you're thinking. Don't lash out now. It'll only be worst," he warned in a soft whisper as they were drug down the hall, their captors shoving them from behind.

"Worse than dying?" she demanded in a disbelieving tone.

He smirked at her but not in a way that conveyed any sort of happiness. It was a self-assuring cocky one and something she's seen quite frequently. Only by bounty hunters, not Jedi.

"Last chance Jabba!" Kanan called as they were lead into the main room and he sounded much more assured as he smirked at the crime lord in front of them, "Tell us what you know about the Phantom Dealer or suffer losing everything."

Hera wondered where he issued his threats from because Hera was certain she would've inserted death- not hers- somewhere in all of that. Kanan hadn't and she feared that might because he was still holding out hope of Jabba telling them what he knew because she was certain he knew something. He made it his business to know nearly everything.

Jabba just laughed as he replied, flicking his wrist as he sneered at them in disgust. Hera only recognized one word in his jumbled nonsense: _Sarlacc_.

Her heart sank as she glared at the back of Kanan's head. She hadn't fought back because he was supposed to have a plan. So far, he hadn't shown any indications of having one. Trusting him had been a mistake. Coming here was a mistake. She had known better- on both accounts- but she hadn't listened to her gut instinct.

Stupid. Careless. Rash.

"Relax Hera," Kanan reassured in a soft tone as they were escorted out from the room and onto a transport ship they use to smuggle goods halfway across the desert, "This is all part of my plan."

Hera was pretty sure that meant she was about to die.

[ STARWARS ]

Waking up was like a chore, drawing him deeper and deeper from the safe confines of its blissful cocoon as the dull ache in his head forced him back into awareness however unwilling and he had never considered himself a morning person before but this was just ridiculous.

"I see you've finally awakened," a feminine voice- one that scraped at his nerves- purred and he forced both eyes open so he could vaguely make out the female outline several feet away.

He recognized her as the one who had rushed in the temple demanding his immediate help and- stupid him- had fallen into her trap hook, line and sinker.

"Get lost," Ezra slurred and he knew he wasn't supposed to be slurring but also couldn't bring himself to care.

His head _really_ hurt.

Scratch that- all of him really hurt. Add that to the fact that he had no idea where he was and he seemed to be surrounded by the icy cold he was finding himself slip further and further into a sour mood.

Where was Kanan anyways? Not that he wanted his master to suffer but they were practically joined at the hip, sharing each other's pain and it always made him feel safer. Protected. Now he was certain he was alone, weak and vulnerable.

"You're master has forsaken you," the woman replied obviously not listening to Ezra when he had demanded her departure.

Her words didn't really make much sense either. He knew Kanan well enough to know that he wouldn't just drop him, leaving him to the very literal wolves which meant she was a liar (probable) or Kanan was gone.

The last thought was almost too bad to think about, making him jump against his bonds. His eyes were open wide now as he sought out her small form, glaring at her with all the power he held, which- admittedly- wasn't a lot.

"You know nothing," he snapped trying to hide the quiver in his voice that accompanied the thought of a world without his master in it.

No.

Ezra had been captured, that was it.

Kanan was still alive.

He just had to be.

The woman snickered again, voice soft and light. Female, in all sense of the word, but her mere presence had Ezra shivering. That was wrong. He couldn't say why but he knew it was.

"Who are you?" he demanded instead, reining in his sour mood and forcing himself to relax. If he got overly emotional then she'll know and use it against him.

Another chuckle as she shuffled across the room from him.

"Why little Ezra, don't you know? I'm your new family," she responded in a slow tone as she inched closer- like a predator stalking its injured victim.

Only Ezra wasn't injured.

He was captured, bound against his will and tortured if the pain everywhere was any indication. It was enough to get him to narrow a glare back at her, eyes two pinpricks of fury.

"Last time I checked, family doesn't kidnap and hold them against their will," he snapped sounding like a defiant brat but he didn't care. She had no right to associate him with her.

She smirked, or he liked to imagine she did. He couldn't really tell with the face mask covering her features. She probably thought it made her look cool. Tough. Intimidating. Ezra had to disagree.

"No," she agreed close enough that he could kick her if his legs still weren't bound at his ankles. Unfortunately, she had no such restraint and she held out a hand so her fingers were inches from his face as she purred in a soft tone, "But soon you'll understand. You, like the rest of us, will see the truth and join us."

"Go jump in a lake," Ezra snapped not sure if that was really an insult but figured considering he couldn't swim then maybe she couldn't either. He wished she'd drown.

"He was right. You are as defiant as you are pretty," she replied in a simple tone, dropping her hand and cocking her hip to the side.

Ezra gave her an incredulous look, scrunching up his nose in obvious distaste.

"You'll need that," she continued and something in the way she said it made the hair on the back of Ezra's neck stand on end as she added, "If you are to survive the next couple of days then you'll need that."

Ezra swallowed.

He didn't like the sound of that.

[ STARWARS ]

Logically, Chopper knew the plan was any of their best chances of making it off this wasteland alive but that didn't mean he had to like it. He just couldn't figure out why he hated it so much.

It was a good plan, all things considered. Sure, it had its holes and flaws but overall it was good. It was rather simple too, unlike most of those overcomplicated things Hera comes up with, which usually work out in their favor but only after a lot of detours.

If only it didn't come from the stupid Jedi.

Maybe that was his problem. He didn't like the Jedi, therefore he couldn't find it within him to like the plan. Petty feelings, Chopper knew, but it was also the closest thing to the truth he held.

His part was the easiest and it surprised him how quickly the man seemed to have come up with it because he hadn't seemed aware of the reason Hera brought him here. If Chopper was honest, he couldn't understand it completely. The Hutt never followed through with any of his deals and unless it involved the desert planet then he was useless. Just another obstacle they needed to overcome.

Hera seemed determined to prove them both wrong, though, and they ended up prisoners. Hera and the Jedi were seconds away from becoming a snack also.

So the Jedi's plan was their best bet.

Chopper still didn't like it.

He knew better than to double cross the Jedi, though, to sit back and allow them both to die. He might not feel any loyalty towards the Jedi, but he knew he didn't want Hera to die. He couldn't just let that happen without at least attempting something.

The deck of the ship was crowded, and Chopper couldn't distinguish rather or not that had been accounted for. On the one hand it offered a sort of cover from the guards, but on the other it put him in increased risk of getting spotted.

Not that that should matter, considering half the people up here were too intoxicated to realize what was happening until it was too late. _That_ and the fact that they all seemed fixated on the execution moments from taking place.

Moving into place, Chopper watched as the carrier moved so it could hover by a gaping hole in the middle of the sandy landscape. Long slimy tentacles reached out of the earth, twisting around as if trying to grab onto something. At the very bottom Chopper could see the pointed teeth and gnashing beak.

Sarlaac.

Jabba had called it Sarlaac.

Chopper has no experience of the wasteland known as Tatooine, a place that seemed capable of only raising the worst of the worst. Personally, he's made it his mission to avoid the place as much as he could and knew Hera felt the same. It was unsafe regardless of who you thought yourself to be.

And as far as Chopper was concerned, the Sarlaac was a one planet sort of creature. He's never seen one before, had only vaguely heard about it, and he wasn't any happier now that he's seen one in real life. It was ugly, snapping in the earth like it was trying to crawl straight out of a nightmare and concern Hera and the Jedi.

Chopper switched his attention to the carrier now hovering beside the hole. Hera had blanched slightly at the sight of what was inhabited inside the hole. Her nose was wrinkled in disgust also, indicating that it smelt as bad as it looked.

The Jedi on the other hand seemed much calmer. Paler than Chopper remembered him being but teal eyes were hardened in that special way Hera's got sometimes when she was working something in her head. Calculating their chances of surviving till the next day.

He was definitely ballsy, Chopper will give him that. He still didn't like the guy but if they all managed to survive the next couple of hours then Chopper might find it in himself to respect him.

 _Maybe_.

Tilting his head up, teal eyes landed on Chopper almost instantly. It was like he knew exactly where Chopper was stationed, which he supposed made sense considering he was a Jedi. Hera followed his gaze, green eyes finding Chopper also and though she didn't look frightened she was certainly unnerved.

Chopper liked to think that the Jedi was too and that they just weren't close enough for him to detect it.

Then the Jedi had to go and open his stupid mouth.

"This is your last chance, Jabba! Release us or suffer the consequences!" he called and his eyes had moved off of Chopper to land on one of the windows. One that probably held Jabba's large form, and Chopper didn't remember this guy being so bold.

Yet there he was, making loud proclamations no one thought he could deliver- not even Chopper who was in on the plan. The Jedi was insane and the only thing keeping Chopper there was that whatever happened next determined rather or not Hera lived or died.

From inside, Jabba's laugh could be heard.

He didn't believe him.

The Jedi didn't seem affected by it as he returned his attention to Chopper. Hera was moving her eyes between the two of them as if she could figure out what the plan was. Chopper knew she wasn't making any progress, The Jedi's eyes revealing nothing.

"Just remember that what happens next is on you!" the Jedi called not even waiting to be prompted as he stepped forward, out on the plank that would lead him down to the Sarlaac.

That probably qualified as some sort of signal.

Shooting the Jedi's lightsaber out from where he was keeping it concealed, he watched as it soared in the air about the same time the Jedi disappeared over the plank. Hera's eyes widened in surprise but she didn't hesitate, taking advantage of the initial shock.

She swung with her chained arms, smacking the guard closest to her over the side of the ship. He tumbled with a scream as he grappled for some sort of purchase that'll prevent him from descending completely. Unfortunately there were none and he rolled down to the Sarlaac's mouth.

It made an awful crunching noise, one that'll stay with Chopper forever as he moved to finish the plan. He needed to get off this ship so he won't be left behind, certain that the punishment in aiding the prisoner's escape being unpleasant.

The Jedi was beside Hera now, having used the plank to launch himself in the air and grab his lightsaber. It had been graceful, for certain, but he was also a Jedi so it wasn't all that impressive. Most of the guards were down now, Jabbi's loud cries echoing out from below him.

He was upset.

 _Good_.

Chopper moved to the other side of the ship, knowing that Kanan's plan was already behind. They were already supposed to have taken over the carrier by now, picking him up and carrying the three of them to safety.

A hand reached out to grab him, jerking him back as one of the guards yelled something indistinguishable at him. He knew it was threatening, though, and Chopper was never one to take a threat lightly.

He zapped the guard and the hand disappeared as he succeed in making the thing angry. It reached out to jab at him with the spear in his other hand and Chopper heard his name called behind him moments before something struck the guard's chest and it fell on its back on the deck.

Spinning around he caught a glimpse of the Jedi and Hera several feet away on the stolen carrier. Hera's green eyes were practically blazing as she clutched a blaster at her side.

"You're going to have to jump!" the Jedi called to him and Chopper didn't bother to protest. The Jedi wouldn't have understood anyways.

Rolling off the side of the ship, he felt himself hit the deck of the carrier and he was close enough to zap the Jedi's calf earning a satisfying yelp in reply before he roughly kicked him back. His lightsaber was deactivated, at least, but he was clutching it at his side and teal eyes were narrowed like he wasn't frightened about using it so Chopper backed off with only slight grumbling.

Hera waited until Jabba's ship could no longer be seen before she spun around and punched the Jedi in the arm. He cried out in protest, reaching out to rub his arm tenderly but Hera was smirking at him with an air of appraisal.

"I have to admit," she called over the roaring wind as they zipped past the sand dunes surrounding them, "you've got guts Jedi. You've got guts."

[ STARWARS ]

When Ezra's door opened he was actually awake to witness it, which was a big deal considering he'd been unconscious every other time. It was also not that woman (praise the small miracles) but instead the chalk white male that had tortured him into unconsciousness the first time.

Ezra glowered at his entrance, feeling the rush of hate swell in the pit of his stomach.

 _No. No. Don't hate. Don't hate. Don't hate._

"Welcome child, embrace those feelings swirling inside you," the man greeted with a shark's smirk that twisted something unpleasant inside Ezra.

He doesn't know where he's at or why but he's certain he doesn't like it there. He especially doesn't like the male across from him, almost as much as he didn't like the woman.

"Who are you?" Ezra asked instead, distracting himself from all the negative feelings he's been warned against.

He wasn't like the other padawan children, though. He grew up on the streets where he needed those feelings to survive, and they weren't just something that fades away though admittedly he has gotten better whenever he was with Kanan.

Kanan wasn't there.

Ezra hated that he wished he was.

The man's smirk only broadened, like he could hear Ezra's inner struggle and Ezra forced it all back down. He couldn't think so much anymore, not if he had any hope of someone answering his questions.

"Are you Sith?" Ezra demanded having heard stories from the other masters but was certain that, though they weren't wiped completely, they had been stopped. That was the whole point of the war.

Right?

Ezra's pretty sure.

The man just chuckled dryly as he answered simply, "No. The Sith were all weak. Directionless. That's why they lost the war."

"And because they didn't kidnap children, right?" Ezra demanded boldly, tilting his head to the side and holding his expression there.

He kept his face neutral and mind blank. He might not know _what_ this man in front of him was but he was certain of what he was capable of- one of those things being Force sensitive. Ezra can work with that.

The man held his gaze for a long time before the corners of his mouth twitched in the direction of a mouth as he muttered in a low thoughtful tone, "No. I imagine they never did that."

They could've, Ezra didn't know. He had just been trying to make a point, and now that he had he could clearly see that it wouldn't make much of a difference.

"So then what are you?" Ezra demanded keeping his voice calm like Kanan had taught him.

Or, at least, tried to teach him.

He was fond of complaining that Ezra was too passionate about everything, and that he couldn't sit still if his life depended on it. Now his life very well depended on it and all he wanted to do was reach out and kick the man's shin so he supposed Kanan had a point.

"A new breed," the man explained in a careful tone as his eyes glowed a vibrant golden-yellow color, "one that won't fail our master. You can call us Inquisitors."

"Alright," Ezra murmured licking his lips and asking much more cautiously then before, "What's your name?"

"I am nameless," the Inquisitor replied as he reached out to brush gloved fingers against Ezra's temple as he added simply, "Soon you will be too."

"If your nameless then what do I call you?" Ezra forced out, feeling his heart hammer in his chest.

He didn't like being touched, especially not by creepy kidnapping maniacs that liked to torture children. He couldn't let them know that though because that's what they wanted. They wanted to unnerve him, make him feel as powerless as he actually was.

Ezra was nothing if not stubborn though.

The fingers disappeared from his temple as yellow cat eyes blinked back at him. Ezra held the gaze refusing to allow any of his fear to leak through.

"You can call me whatever you wish," the Inquisitor responded with a narrowed gaze, "Soon you'll join us as well. You'll finally be free, Ezra Bridger."

The fingers returned, tickling his skin with their unsaid threat.

"Why me?" Ezra demanded as he twisted away from the touch, hoping that if he kept the conversation up long enough then he'll eventually just back off.

"Because you're strong. Our master felt it, all that power running through your veins. The dark side, it beckons for you," the Inquisitor explained and Ezra felt his stomach drop.

Kanan mentioned something before about the dark side, of how it was the job of the Jedi to end the dark side and bring balance once more to the galaxy. Did that mean Ezra was the very thing they all hated? Would Kanan hate him if he ever saw him again?

"Ah, yes. Fall into your insecurities. They'll bring you power unlike any you've ever felt before. Power you've always yearned for in the past," the Inquisitor whispered and he sounded so much like the voice Ezra had in his head when he was younger it was uncanny.

"No," Ezra managed to force out, twisting his eyes closed as he felt the prickling in the corners of his mind return.

"You weren't strong enough when you had been younger. You couldn't save your parents from their fate," the Inquisitor whispered and something jerked within Ezra's chest.

"No!" he shouted, blue eyes flashing open and the invading presence disappeared.

The Inquisitor smirked back at him.

"You're very special Ezra Bridger," he reassured in a soft tone and Ezra felt his chest hitch at that thought.

He didn't want to be special, not if it meant all of this. He just wanted to live his life with Kanan, learning under the closest thing he has to a father since his actual father.

"Soon but not quite yet," the Inquisitor promised as he turned to exit the room with a dramatic flourish.

Ezra let his go, allowing his chin to drop back to his chest. His head was aching but for a completely different reason this time around.

He feared the Inquisitor might've been right. If he didn't get out soon then he'll be just another puppet, just another thing the Jedi need to stop before it destroys them.

Ezra didn't want to be that. He didn't want to turn on those he cares for. The mere thought of betraying Kanan sent something unpleasant down to his stomach.

He couldn't let that happen.

He couldn't _wait_ for that to happen.

He wasn't sure how, but he was certain that he needed to escape.

 _Soon_.

* * *

Next time:

"Ani."

What kind of trippy dream is this?"

...

"

"Why, my dear boy, you don't think this was all by chance, did you? No. Everything that's happened has a reason and you are extremely important in our fight against the ignorance of Jedi."

...

"Absolutely not. I forbid it."

"But you need a mechanic, and I'm the best there is."

...

"I know a place you can try next. I'll get you to it but after that I'm done. I won't help anymore."

"That seems fair."


	9. Chapter 9

Ezra wasn't sure how long he was a prisoner before the visions started. Most of that came from the fact that he's struggled between awareness and unconsciousness since moment one. The rest was because he was still bound down with no conception of time whatsoever. Not even a crack he could peer out.

All he knew was that one second he was sitting there, trying not to die from the boredom consuming his very soul, when the next he wasn't. He was in a desert, surrounded by sand. Miles and miles of the blasted stuff and he swallowed, unfamiliar by his surroundings.

He was aware of what deserts were, of course. He wasn't completely uneducated and part of the whole Jedi training thing was to get to know ones surroundings. That included other planets. Galaxies. Anywhere someone could potentially end up on.

So he knew he was in a desert, he just wasn't sure which planet.

Spinning (which was really bizarre considering he wasn't physically there) he caught sight of a boy much smaller than him with sandy blond hair and impossibly pale features considering his surroundings. He should at least be turning some sort of shade of red by now but wasn't.

None of that mattered all that much to Ezra as much as the fact that he felt connected to the boy. He wasn't sure how, but he knew he was. It was like an invisible string bound the two of them together.

Then more of their surroundings started filtering in.

Buildings sprouted from seemingly nowhere, surrounding the two of them. The boy didn't seem to notice and Ezra realized as another figure filtered into view that the boy's head was tipped back, staring at them like he always had been. Listening to the jumbled mess falling from his mouth.

The buildings were all worn down from the sun, sand, or heat Ezra wasn't sure. It could've been all three or just have something to do with the fact that everyone was poor and couldn't afford anything better. They didn't want anything better.

The boy was rather short, which was saying something considering Ezra's own height and he seemed quite a bit younger than anyone Ezra's acquainted himself with recently. He was draped in baggy white outfits, too big for his small frame and Ezra felt a need to know why that was.

Didn't his parents care enough about him to buy clothes that fit?

Then again, if they had any money they'd probably leave the blasted planet.

The boy nodded, several quick jerks of the head before scampering off down what served as the street crowded with people with shifty eyes. Ezra recognized those looks, having memorized them when he was still back on the streets himself.

The boy ignored all of them, moving with a sort of purpose. That's how Ezra knew he wasn't homeless. Street rats never quicken their pace past anything other than a brisk walk unless being chased, which Ezra knew the kid wasn't.

They ended up outside an old mechanic shop, where a woman several years older than Kanan was sitting. Her head was draped with a plain white rag, probably to keep the sun off her skin, and a large metal plate was sitting in her lap. She appeared to be buffering it but when the boy came into view her gaze immediately narrowed on him as a tired smile tugged at her features.

Ezra knew that look.

Sometimes he closes his eyes and picture it, though the features are different.

"Ani," the boy's mother greeted with so much affection in her tone Ezra couldn't help but assume he was all she had left.

Ezra blinked at the name, surprise overcoming him.

Ani? As in Anakin Skywalker?

"What kind of trippy dream is this?" Ezra demanded with a furrow of his eyebrows as he tried making sense of it all.

He could count on his hand the number of times he's met Anakin Skywalker, but he knew him well enough to know that he was not a child. He was several years older than Kanan, with dark hair and jagged scar over his eye. He wasn't short and he definitely wore better clothes then that.

"I found a willing buyer," the boy informed his mother with so much self-pride in his tone Ezra felt something twist in his own chest.

"Oh. Did you now?" Anakin's mother asked, amusement coloring her voice and making her eyes sparkle in a way that made her look young.

The boy nodded firmly, more of a jerk of the head than anything else. Ezra couldn't see his expression but he imagined him to be smiling broadly.

"Watto will be very pleased," Anakin's mother reassured pleasantly and it was then Ezra realized what was happening.

Anakin and his mother were slaves, one of Ezra's worst nightmares growing up on the streets. He was vividly aware of just how easy it would've been to have swooped him up one night while he was asleep, just how little he would be missed.

It was like seeing Anakin in a whole other light and, suddenly, everything made sense.

He hadn't had the best childhood growing up and the concept of relationships seemed so difficult for him. They were forbidden yet he went and got the Senator of Naboo pregnant and even then he had been all too willing to leave everything behind in order to remain with his children.

Squinting at the small boy several feet away Ezra realized where Luke got his looks from. He had always found it strange that everyone else had dark hair, yet it was made quite clear that the boy wasn't adopted- not that Ezra knew all that much about either him or his sister.

Despite the fact that the Council didn't completely turn their back on Anakin and his new family, Anakin still chose to keep them separate. There were rumors floating around of Anakin teaching his son in the ways of the force, however, so Ezra figured that couldn't last forever. Sooner or later Luke was going to tread his own path as a Jedi.

Still, looking at the runt of a child the protectiveness made sense. The fire that constantly seemed to dwell in the man's eyes were a mere aftereffect of everything he experienced as a child.

Ezra wondered if the rest of the Council was aware of the man's childhood.

Surely, they were.

The image in front of Ezra suddenly wavered, flickering in and out of existence before changing to something else.

It was dark, the twin suns having set and Ezra figured they were still on the same planet because the sand was still everywhere. The buildings had disappeared, replaced instead by small huts glowing soft oranges and yellows from the dancing firelight. Strange looking creatures strolled back and forth clutching long rifles in tight grasps. Ezra couldn't place a name to them though being beside them made him feel wrong somehow.

That, or he subconsciously knew what was about to happen next.

The familiar sound of a lightsaber igniting tickled Ezra's eardrums and he blinked, turning around and surprised to see an older version of Anakin standing beside one of the huts. He looked wrong, though. Almost evil.

Ezra didn't like that thought.

One of the creatures charged with a loud cry when Anakin swung his lightsaber in a graceful arc, killing the thing in a single blow. He didn't stop there, either, stepping over the prone figure to kill the next and then the next and the next…

Ezra turned his attention away, feeling sick and cold as he focused on the hut Anakin had emerged from. There was a hole cut into it, creating entrance and the perfect view of a limp figure inside. Ezra recognized the features though they had aged considerably.

Anakin's mother.

She wasn't breathing.

"No," Ezra choked stumbling back in shock as the cries of the dying creatures echoed in his eardrums, thrumming deep down inside his soul and staying there.

This was wrong.

All of it.

"Why?" Ezra asked no one in particular, and then it all ended.

He was back in his small cell, physically shaking in his bonds as his breathing came in nothing more than ragged gasps of air. He was cold again and felt seconds away from being sick everywhere. The only thing stopping him from just that were the glowing yellow eyes watching with twisted satisfaction several feet away.

"What did you do to me?" he demanded because that was the only thing that made sense. These people were pushing thoughts in his brain, twisting his perception of the world to their purposes.

The Anakin Ezra saw slaughtering those creatures was one that frightened him considerably. One shrouded by cold and hate and evil, which was impossible. Anakin wasn't a monster. He was a dad and a Jedi and dear friend to Ahsoka and Obi Wan.

"I did nothing," the Inquisitor replied in a simple tone, "Whatever you saw was all you, Ezra Bridger."

Ezra suppressed a shiver at his name being spoken from the man across from him. It seemed so wrong, coming from him.

"I don't understand," Ezra gasped sounding as lost and confused as he felt.

The Inquisitor just smirked as he replied in that amused tone of his, "No. I suppose you wouldn't. At least not yet but, rest assured, it'll all come together soon. Once my master has finally achieved his goal from taking you."

Ezra blinked, confused.

"Goal?"

"Why, my dear boy," the Inquisitor chuckled sounding sickeningly amused, "You don't think this was all by chance, did you? No. Everything that's happened has a reason and you are extremely important in our fight against the ignorance of Jedi."

Ezra swallowed, watching with growing dread as the Inquisitor moved out of the room and leaving him alone and so much more confused than before.

[ STARWARS ]

"Absolutely not. I forbid it."

"But you need a mechanic, and I'm the best there is."

The argument prickled Zeb's interest as he recognized the last voice, feeling his heart sink in his chest. He turned the corner, catching sight of one of his superiors glaring down at Sabine who looked defiant as she glared back.

Several hours ago the Honor Guard had received orders of assisting in the search for Kanan and the bounty hunter. Sabine, nosy little brat she is, must have found out somehow.

Two sets of eyes turned to him once he came into view. Sabine's seemed to darken considerably as she focused on him, shifting uncomfortably. Obviously she hadn't wanted him to know, which he supposed made sense considering he would've tried talking her out of it. He still might.

"Orrelios," the Lasat spoke and Zeb recognized him as one of the generals.

Zeb nodded in greeting, back stiffening but his gaze remained on Sabine. He said nothing.

"Zeb," Sabine piped up as she stepped forward, side by side to the Honor Guard general and she just continued to stare at him with an intensity he was unfamiliar with.

Zeb knew she wanted to find Ezra, and admittedly some part of him did too. It wasn't like he was close to the kid but he seemed to emit a certain light, blinding and encompassing anyone he came into contact with. Zeb didn't want to see that light die.

He also knew that they weren't going out to look for Ezra. They were searching for Kanan, the only person looking for the kid and they were instructed to impede that progress so if she thought tagging along would help her find Ezra then she was wrong.

Unless that wasn't what she was doing.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

The cheeky two-timing pain-in-his-hide little _brat_.

"She is the best mechanic around, sir," Zeb spoke up and though it was in her defense he didn't allow his glare to waver. Not even slightly.

She needed to know that this wasn't over. The second he got the chance he was giving her a few choice words.

The Honor Guard general seemed oblivious to the mental exchange passing between the two of them as he glanced at Sabine then Zeb before back on Sabine. If Zeb had bothered looking at him then he would've seen the wheels turning in his head, mental calculations between the risks and benefits.

He should just tell her no. She couldn't come. She was too close, too personal and could only do more harm than good. Zeb should've said that, yet he didn't. He just stood, waiting.

 _Just say no_.

"Yes."

Zeb closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath at the word as he literally felt his world start to crumple around him. He could feel Sabine's victorious smirk, gold eyes shining brightly because she thought it was over. She won.

She didn't, and Ezra was still gone, and everything was just so wrong and getting worst.

"But you listen to my orders," the general continued turning a hard look down at the girl making her look small as he added, "Everything. I mean it. This isn't some child's game. Lives are at stake. A war is on the brink of erupting. Do I make myself clear?"

Sabine swallowed, at least having enough sense to look meek. Humble, almost, but Zeb could see the spark in the corner of her eyes.

"Crystal, sir," she responded sounding like a soldier and for whatever reason that tugged at something within Zeb's chest.

What kind of world did they live in where children were soldiers and adults sat back doing nothing while they were out suffering unimaginable amounts of pain?

The general stared at her a moment longer, as if trying to decide rather or not he was going to regret this decision before he gave another nod and replied, "Good. Orrelios, she's in your care."

Then he turned around, walking away.

As soon as he was out of sight, Zeb reached out and punched Sabine in the arm. Not as hard as he could but enough to where it would hurt and remain hurting for a while. A reminder of how dumb Zeb thought she was.

" _Ow_ ," she protested blinking up at him looking betrayed and shocked as she rubbed the sore spot and demanded, "What was that for?"

"That was for you being a complete and utter idiot," Zeb growled back, not even pretending to be sorry.

This wasn't a game, and Zeb had a duty to uphold- something he isn't entirely sure he could do while she was there, a constant reminder of his beliefs. He isn't supposed to care rather or not they retrieved Ezra yet whenever she was around that's all he could care about.

He supposed that was because she had shown him Kanan's message. The only person she had confided that with, and it had been his duty to report it immediately. He should've exited the room immediately, finding some passerby and reported it.

He hadn't.

And for the life of him he couldn't figure out _why_.

Sabine must've understood the reason for his duress as her eyes softened considerably as she whispered in a soft tone, "We want the same thing Zeb."

"No. You want Ezra back home safe. I want to stop another war," Zeb snapped in a low tone but it sounded weak even to him.

As much as he denied it, he cared about what happened to the boy.

Sabine must've known that. She always seemed too smart for her own good.

"Zeb, please, don't lie to me," she whispered crossing her arms and staring up with so much earnest he wanted to strike her again.

He didn't because he wasn't sure he could.

He always did have a weakness towards children.

"I'm not," he said instead turning so she couldn't see her face anymore as he replied lowly, "Come on. We'll be leaving soon."

[ STARWARS ]

He saw a boy and a girl, two faces so familiar to him it hurt seeing them. They were wearing twin sets of smiles, beaming up at him like he was the best thing in the world.

He liked that thought, of being everything to them.

They _were_ his everything.

Then the image changed and he could see them, as clear as if they were there with him. They weren't smiling anymore. In fact, the boy was no longer moving and the girl was crying. Heavy sobs that wracked her entire frame as fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

"This isn't funny anymore," the girl growled and though her voice didn't crack he could see the distress in her eyes, "Wake up. Come on. I want to go play now. Stop it."

The boy didn't even flinch.

He just remained a broken figure on the ground, his white clothes draped over his thin frame and he looked like a broken doll. Blonde hair concealed his features, covering his face so he couldn't see his expression. That was fine. He's not sure he could handle it if he could.

The girl was growing desperate, shaking his shoulder with more force. Her white nightdress was ruined, stained with drying blots of red.

"No," he gasped because he knew this was wrong.

" _Give it up girl_ ," a deep voice, rattled by heavy breathing commanded as a figure dressed in all black stepped towards the children, " _It's too late to save him, and soon you'll be joining him_."

" _No_!" she cried but the soft hiss of a lightsaber igniting drowned out her panicked breathing.

She hadn't moved from the boy's side, loyal to a fault. So loyal, in fact, it would prove to be her downfall.

A red blade appeared, swinging towards her.

"NO!" he cried bolting upright in a wild panic but the voice remained, echoing inside his skull, mocking him.

" _You could've stopped this_."

[ STARWARS ]

As soon as they were back safe in Hera's small ship as they waved goodbye to the desolate wasteland behind them Hera struck out at him. If he was honest with himself then he'd admit that he wasn't surprised.

Caught off guard? Most definitely.

Surprised? No.

"Whoa. Hey," he protested clamping onto her wrists and jerking her away from him, keeping her in place. Close enough to strike at him but unable to with him holding onto her wrists.

"You're a liar," she snarled and her eyes were furious as they glared back as she spat, "and a traitor. Chopper was never yours to bargain."

And he had known this was coming, understood that what he had done was wrong just like if the situation had been reversed and she had sold Ezra to the gangster then he'd react much the same way. Probably even worst.

"I know. I'm sorry," he apologized dropping his gaze but didn't dare relinquish his grip on her.

He could feel the violence pulsing through her thin form, demanding retaliation against him. They didn't have time for this, though. Ezra didn't have time for this.

Green eyes narrowed on him as she continued to glare, evidently not believing him. That was fine with Kanan, knowing it was going to take a lot to get back in her graces and that rescuing the two of them didn't even come close to making up for it.

"I'd understand if you no longer want to help me, but I'm begging you. I can't do this alone," Kanan whispered when several moments passed and she still said nothing.

"You seemed quite capable from where I was standing," Hera snarled jerking her arms free but made no move to strike at him again, "and you made it pretty clear that me and Chopper are expendable."

Kanan was already shaking his head as he reassured sincerely, "I swear you're not."

Though it made sense on how she came to that conclusion.

He hadn't even hesitated to sell the droid out, and though he had held no intentions of letting Jabba keep the thing Hera hadn't known that. All she knew was the man she already didn't like was giving away the only thing she seemed to like.

"I- Chopper had never been in any real trouble," Kanan protested meeting her gaze with one of his own as he replied in a soft tone, "We needed to give Jabba something before he gave us anything in return, yet here we are. Not any closer than before."

"Going to Jabba had been a mistake," she agreed and though her gaze didn't soften her voice conveyed her remorse.

That was enough for Kanan.

"Does that mean you'll still help me?" he asked and sounded equal parts hopeful and needy.

He knew he still needed her help, though by this point he was certain that neither one of them could ever grow to like each other. Not that he ever strived for the acceptation from someone like her.

This is for Ezra, he reminded himself and knew that for the kid with the bright smile and shining eyes he would throw his lot in with the worst of the worst every single time.

He suspected that Hera knew that also, which was why she hasn't caste him aside upon first opportunity. For whatever reason, she almost seemed like she wanted to help him.

That was ridiculous, though, and he discarded the thought almost immediately.

Still though…

"I shouldn't," Hera finally spoke after a long pause and she crossed her arms as she continued to stare at him, green eyes wide and so clearly conflicted.

She didn't want to help him, Kanan realized, yet something was preventing her from drawing out of their agreement completely and he wasn't so sure it was because of the credits anymore.

"But?" he asked, voice hopeful as he watched her carefully.

She was so hard to read, keeping everything to herself. Back at the temple he had known a few others like that, himself included, but he never kept very long contact with them, and Ezra had always seemed so open about everything.

All except his parents.

Kanan's chest hurt as something squeezed, wrapping tight coils around his heart and refusing to let up even for just a little bit. He wasn't sure why but the memory of just how sullen Ezra had been when they first met hurt. Especially when he realized Kanan had been too wrapped up with himself to ever consider what the boy might have been feeling.

Ezra had just been skilled at hiding all his pain, masking it behind a bright smile that seemed to chase all the shadows away. He's just a child yet he's gone through more than most Jedi.

Kanan had never considered that.

Now it might be too late.

"I know a place you can try next," Hera spoke interrupting Kanan from his thoughts as he focused back on her, "I'll get you to it but after that I'm done. I won't help anymore."

Kanan knew he should argue, to fight and scream and not stop until she agreed to help him completely. He just couldn't, though, not when he realized how careless he had been back at Jabba's place. She had actually thought he had sold her out. Worst, he had sold Chopper out and that wasn't something someone could easily be forgiven over.

"That seems fair," he agreed with a slight nod and she looked up at him, green eyes brimming with something he couldn't identify. Relief maybe.

"Good," she said after a swallow and jerk of her head before she turned, moving back to the cockpit.

Kanan didn't follow, remaining where he stood in the middle of the hall. The pressure in his chest was still there and hadn't alleviated itself any. It hurt to move. To breathe. And images of his lost padawan were still flashing across his vision.

He wondered if the Chancellor had issued his head, yet.

Knowing the man, it seemed all too likely. He wasn't one who would let such a defiant act against him. He was a man of power. Someone who had most likely convinced himself that he had all the power.

Following the path Hera had taken he found himself in the cockpit. Hera was there, sitting in the pilot's seat watching the stars fade to nothing as they passed by. Chopper wasn't there, which was fine with Kanan. He wasn't entirely fond of the obnoxious thing.

Though he did prove reliable when it came down to it.

"Can I ask you something?" Hera asked in a soft voice, not even turning to make sure it had been. He imagined Chopper would've made much more of a ruckus entering.

If it had been Ezra Kanan would've given a slight smirk as he replied in that smug tone of his, _"You just did,"_ but it wasn't Ezra. Ezra was still gone and soon Kanan would be the only one looking for him. That thought sobered whatever pleasant feeling he felt upon thinking of the youth as he closed the distance between him and Hera.

"Depends on what your question is," he relayed turning teal eyes to her slighter frame.

Her back was still turned to him so he couldn't see her expression. He imagined she was frowning in careful thought, green eyes twinkling brightly. They seemed to be her only feature that ever expressed anything.

"Why does he mean so much to you?" she ventured spinning around so she could look up at him, face calm and expressionless.

"I'm sorry?" he replied dumbly, not sure how to approach the question with anything else.

"The boy? Ezra? Why does he mean so much to you?" Hera repeated and her voice wasn't slow nor was it impatient. Her face didn't convey any darker motive either, she genuinely seemed to want to know.

"He's my padawan," Kanan replied swallowing thickly and something about the words tasted ashy. Almost as if he was lying.

He wasn't lying though.

Ezra was- _is_ \- his padawan.

"Beyond that," Hera prodded leaning forward so those intense green eyes could regard him fully as she repeated, "Why does he mean so much to you? What makes him so special?"

Kanan shrugged, not sure how to answer or even if he could answer. He wanted to. He wanted to make her understand, but the words didn't seem there. It was like when someone tried to explain what love is, it's too complex for simple words to hold any meaning.

"I can't tell you what others want him for," Kanan finally spoke choosing each word with the uttermost care, "but I can try to tell you what he means to me."

Hera nodded, urging him silently to continue.

"When we had first met," Kanan supplied with a calm sort of slowness, "I had been in a bad way. I had just lost someone very close to me and was convinced I'd never feel that connection with someone every again. I swore it."

He paused, remembering how his Master had been shot on one of the few missions she allowed him to accompany her on. She had been the one who felt the presence first, shouting at him to run. He had and then she was gone. Just like that.

"But then," he continued as Hera continued to just stare at him, "they brought this scraggly little street rat in the temple. He was a slight little thing- so small it seemed like a slight breeze would knock him over. He was tricky, though, and his eyes seemed to burn so brightly it was almost unreal and he wasn't afraid to speak his mind."

"Sounds like a pleasant kid," Hera snorted sarcastically and Kanan couldn't help but smile in agreement. He's still convinced Ezra had been ditched on him because no one else wanted to deal with him.

"But then something changed," Kanan agreed, "I don't know when and I don't know how but something did. He still held this intense fire in his eyes, his presence burning everywhere he went. It seemed almost contagious and, I don't know, I felt myself growing attached and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it. He became this light, a promise of a better life."

"And you broke the number one sacred rule of the Jedi," Hera accused but there was no bite in her words or expression.

As far as she was concerned, she was just expressing a simple fact.

Perhaps she was and Kanan was still too blind to see it.

"It's not uncommon for the Masters to grow close to their padawans," Kanan supplied in a neutral tone, "It's hard not to when you spend your entire existence teaching them, keeping them safe."

Hera gave him a doubtful look as she prodded, "There's more, isn't there? Something you're not telling me."

Teal eyes narrowed in the beginning stages of a glare as he stared at her sharply. Talking about Ezra had been easy. Talking about himself to her, that seemed impossible.

"I don't have to explain anything to you," he snapped and to her credit she didn't seem surprised. She didn't seem anything as something beeped and the ship slowed out of hyperspace.

"We're nearing our destination," Hera explained spinning back around in her chair to regain control over her steering.

"Where would that be, exactly?" Kanan asked, hoping she didn't plan on marooning him on another desolate wasteland like Tatooine.

Jakku, he heard, was dreadful this time of the year. Along with the rest of the year, perhaps even worst then Tatooine but some part of him doubted it. At least Jakku wasn't controlled by any Hutts.

Least, he didn't think it was.

The ship slowed as a green planet came into view. From space, it looked like just another travel destination for those who could afford it. Hera pulled on the controls, sending them closer.

"Kanan, I welcome you to Takodana."

* * *

Next time:

"Something has been troubling you. About the capture of young Bridger."

"The boy had been taken from the temple and it'll only be a matter of time before people start questioning rather or not the temple is safe for your younglings."

...

"Locals call it Takodana. I'm not sure what everyone else calls it. Not many people talk about this place, which is great for the locals considering the type that migrate here?"

"Type?"

...

"I need someone to help find him."

" _Ah_. I'm afraid you still might be looking for help in all the wrong places."


	10. Chapter 10

The temple had transformed into a ghost town. Silent and eerie and just being within the confides of the richly furnished walls was enough to send shivers down one's spine. It was almost like one could feel all the bad that's happened recently.

A missing padawan and wanted Jedi.

The old masters were surely looking down on them with shame now, allowing for so much to escape their control so quickly. And it didn't matter who they blamed, it was solely their fault. They should've done more. They should've done _something_ , and they didn't and now they were paying the price.

Obi Wan couldn't imagine what he would've done if it had been his own padawan swept away, and he'd like to imagine that he'd do the proper thing. They just can't risk the lives of the many for the life of the one, but something deep inside told him that he wouldn't be able to just sit back and do nothing.

Anakin meant too much to him.

He couldn't just let someone take him and sit around and do nothing to get him back. He wouldn't be able to let him go, not without something that at least resembled a fight.

The Council just didn't understand that, though, and that was the problem. Kanan was a wanted man because- like the rest of them- was unable to just let those do who-knows-what to his apprentice. His friend. His light.

Obi Wan has seen the looks the two of them share. They're bond was obvious to everyone around them, something only strengthened by their shared grief. It was unlike anything Obi Wan or the rest of the Council, for that matter, have ever seen before. Not to mention just how incredibly special Ezra was, rivaled only by a few and even then Obi Wan wasn't entirely sure they were enough to surpass the kid and his abilities.

No, something was uniquely different about Ezra. Something everyone in the temple was aware of, including the Chancellor. _Especially_ the Chancellor and if not for the jaded looks the boy throws the man Obi Wan's sure he'd get his hands on the kid like he had with Obi Wan's padawan once upon a time.

Obi Wan released a heavy sigh, feeling it pull at the very edges of his sanity and it was only a matter of time before he broke. The urge to do something, to act, was nearly overwhelming and surprised him by its sheer intensity.

It wasn't like he was close to Ezra. The kid was the secluded type, letting very few people past his defenses and let them inside to where he was most vulnerable. To see him when he wasn't smiling all the time, when one finally got a glimpse of true character. Obi Wan wasn't even sure Ahsoka had been that close to the youth and it was no secret she had practically adopted him after he'd been forced on Kanan.

None of that meant Obi Wan didn't feel responsible for him. After all, he had been the one who brought him there. He'd been the one who agreed with Anakin to drag him off Lothal because he had known something was special about the kid. Something the kid wasn't even aware of, and he had been so confident that he'd known everything.

Obi Wan smirked at the recollection, and despite the situation that pulled them together it was still a rather pleasant memory.

And now Ezra was gone and it was like they were all falling apart.

He stopped in front of the familiar door, idly hearing the slight hiss as the door slid open revealing a small room much more humble than Obi Wan's own room. The walls were a mix of white and grey and all the lights had long since been removed, shrouding the room in ashy darkness in a pleasant sort of way.

"Master Yoda," he greeted formally as he stepped inside the room but stayed by the doorframe- not yet having been invited inside.

That was fine with him, even if Yoda wasn't one to invite those inside.

" _Hmm_ , greetings Obi Wan Kenobi," Yoda replied back and he was one of the few who referred to by his full name and the only one who could make it sound casual, like they were age old friends and that his name somehow meant something between the two of them.

Obi Wan supposed it did.

He and Yoda were age old friends, both willing to die for the other and having proven just that over and over again- on the battlefield and off. Yoda was also one of the few Jedi Obi Wan felt like he could go to for anything because he was just so wise and powerful and like he sees the world in a way no one else does.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Obi Wan started immediately, taking note of the pose Yoda was still in, legs folded underneath him in standard meditation position.

And though Obi Wan knew Yoda had been mediating he also knew that he hadn't interrupted anything. Yoda was always so welcoming, eager to teach and better those around him in his own conservative way. Not that Yoda would ever verbally prove Obi Wan's assumption.

"Something has been troubling you," Yoda replied instead and it wasn't a question, "About the capture of young Bridger."

"The boy had been taken from the temple," Obi Wan explained like it was obvious- it was to Obi Wan, "and it'll only be a matter of time before people start questioning rather or not the temple is safe for our younglings."

 _And when they decide it isn't then chaos will ensure_ \- went unsaid.

Yoda just hummed, a throaty noise in the back of his throat, before he replied in a hushed tone, "Troubling, that thought is indeed but that is not all."

"No," Obi Wan agreed slowly, wetting his lips and carefully placing his thoughts together so when he spoke it didn't come out in a jumbled mess, "the whole thing could've been prevented if we had warned at least the master. The fact that we kept it to ourselves only endangered Ezra even more."

Yoda nodded, like he understood, before he reminded, "You had been against telling the boy at the time."

Internally, Obi Wan winced because he hadn't really been. He just knew that if they had told the kid then his instinct of living on the streets would kick in and he'd do the only thing he knew in times of danger. He'd run and hide and then they wouldn't have been able to protect him.

Turned out, they weren't much protection either.

"I understood Windu's reasoning," Obi Wan corrected cautiously, "but that hadn't been enough to stop us from telling at least Kanan. The boy trusts the man and I know Kanan wouldn't have let anything happen to him."

"And his commitment towards the boy has lead us to our current predicament, no?" Yoda asked ever-so patient and if Obi Wan didn't know better then he'd assume he was making a lesson out of this.

Perhaps he should.

Somewhere there was a lesson. Of that Obi Wan was certain.

"True," Obi Wan agreed with an inclination with his head before he added, "but it might've prevented the whole thing to begin with too."

"Might?" Yoda demanded though his tone hadn't altered that much; he was still the pretense of calm as he challenged in that knowing way of his, "Yes. It might have but it also might not have. We will never know so there's no use in dealing with _mights_."

"Yes master," Obi Wan nodded because Yoda was right.

The abduction might've failed but, then again, it might not have and they'd be back in the same predicament as before only they wouldn't have any excuses to hide behind. Nor would they be able to place the blame on any one source, like they could now.

"Something else upsetting you, no?" Yoda asked and this time it was a question though Obi Wan was certain he already knew the answer.

"The Chancellor has demanded Kanan's return," Obi Wan replied smoothly though his tone did darken slightly at the thought, "and I fear what would happen should he get his way."

"You are worried about the Chancellor's temper," Yoda supplied though he did raise an eyebrow as if asking if he was right.

"I'm worried about his need to find a scapegoat and allow this to escalate further than it already has. Someone issued a bounty on one of ours- a youngling- and we did nothing then and nothing now that they took him because the Chancellor doesn't want to go back to war so soon."

"You think war is inevitable now?"

"I think war is going to happen one way or another. We might not do anything to spark it but eventually the people who took Ezra are going to attack us. All of us and then it will be the Sith all over again."

Yoda hummed, vibrant green eyes clouded in thought as he considered Obi Wan's words.

This was one thing Obi Wan was certain he wasn't wrong over, though, and some part of him suspected that Yoda knew it too.

And there was one other thing that's bothered Obi Wan since day one, when Yoda demanded that the council leave the room so he could talk with the scrawny loth-rat they drug across the galaxy. And now that the two were alone, Obi Wan felt it appropriate to finally ask what's plagued him many nights since Ezra's capture.

"Master Yoda, do you know what makes Ezra so special?"

[ STARWARS ]

Takodana wasn't what Kanan expected, to say the least.

Thick green forests stretched for miles and miles, bending around still water and from where he sat beside Hera in the cockpit he couldn't make out any forms of civilization. He could feel it, though, thrumming through him and making his pulse dance.

"What is this place?" he asked sounding like a child rather than full grown man.

He couldn't help it. This place seemed so perfect, to perfect for him to find any leads about his missing padawan. He considered, briefly, that Hera was tricking him. Dropping him off in some remote village with no hopes of escape, but he discarded the thought nearly instantly.

Hera no longer had any reason to ditch him, considering she drew out of their agreement. She wasn't going to help him anymore.

"Locals call it Takodana," Hera explained as she skillfully guided the ship towards a specific spot of foliage, almost like she was familiar with the planet, "I'm not sure what everyone else calls it. Not many people talk about this place, which is great for the locals considering the type that migrate here?"

 _That_ caught Kanan's attention as he turned to focus teal eyes on her.

"Type?" he asked and the way it came out sounded like he was more curious than anything else, and he was. It still hadn't sunk in that this place was most likely filled with thieves and smugglers, something he had always associated with desolate wastelands like Tatooine.

Hera just shrugged, face expressionless as she continued, "Its home to smugglers and thieves and the occasional bounty hunter. Nothing like Jabba but not anything your _Republic_ would approve of."

And the way she spat _Republic_ made it seem like the most vial thing in the world. Like it was something twisted and wrong. Kanan turned his attention back to her.

"Why do you hate the Republic so much?" he inquired in a soft tone, cautious of her temper. Green eyes seemed to only harden further upon the question as she gripped the steering even tighter.

"That, I don't think, is any of your business," she replied in a clipped tone, furious in all sense of the word but not outright so. Kanan couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing.

"Alright," he shrugged like it didn't matter either way to him.

He knew it shouldn't but for whatever reason he wished to know why. Why she was so determined to hate the Republic and Jedi with every fiber of her being? Why she always seemed so bitter and angry and spiteful when she remembers what he is and the fight he represents?

The Jedi just wanted a better universe.

She doesn't seem like the type that would oppose to that.

Yet, apparently, she was.

She landed the ship in a clearing several miles from a large richly built city, the cover of the trees shrouding her ship in its shadows. With a quick demand for Chopper to stay on board her and Kanan moved off the ship.

"Maz Kanata's castle is right over there," Hera explained pointing in the direction of the building that seemed to have instantly caught Kanan's eye.

He blinked, the familiarity of the name prickling his interest.

"Maz Kanata? Like the pirate?" Kanan asked because there was just no way. She had been rumored of being killed, like many space pirates traveling from planet to planet in hopes of looting the right things, sometime at the end of the Clone Wars.

Hera gave him a strange look, like she wasn't sure what she thought of him knowing that. He supposed it shouldn't matter that much but the fact that someone as prestigious as him would know such trivial names probably through her for a loop. Except Kanan wasn't prestigious and his master had made it his business to know those sorts of things before her own tragic ending.

Pushing the memory away, Kanan refocused on Hera as he stared expectantly waiting for an answer.

"There are rumors that she was once a pirate, yes," Hera filled in and she seemed uncertain before that faded and she turned back towards her ship as she called over her shoulder, "Word of advice, don't stare too long."

Kanan wrinkled his nose as he asked, "At what?"

Hera stopped but she didn't turn around as she replied in a soft sort of tone, "Anything."

Kanan gave her a dumb look- knowing fully well exactly what he looked like but didn't care because that was cryptic and she was practically abandoning him on a planet filled with the worst of the worst and he has no idea if he has a bounty just yet.

This was turning into a lot more effort than he originally intended- not that he'd go back and change his decision knowing what he knew now. The point was Ezra is still missing and Kanan needs to find him because no one else will. No one else seems to care, which is a lie Kanan knew but even that wasn't enough to make much difference.

Everyone's opinion who matters don't care.

To them, Ezra never returning would be fantastic.

The thought made Kanan sick.

"I hope you find what you're looking for," Hera's almost sweet voice broke through his thoughts and he turned his attention back to her.

She was nearly in her ship now, shoulders tense and she almost seemed reluctant to leave which was ridiculous. Nothing was keeping her there, especially not Kanan though some part of him wished he was. At least then he'd get a chance to convince her to help him and maybe he'd be able to help her also.

Kanan was smarter than that, though, so he just sighed and nodded as he replied in a gentle tone, "You too."

Something in her small frame tensed as something crackled between the two of them. He struck a nerve, Kanan realized, one Hera hadn't even been aware of.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she finally decided after a pregnant pause before disappearing in her ship and Kanan was certain that'd be the last time he'd see of her.

The thought made him sadder then he originally believed.

There was absolutely no reason to be sad, he knew. The two of them didn't even like each other much less feel anything other than relief when they finally got a chance to depart. Maybe it was because she was abandoning him halfway through his mission. Ezra was still gone and he lost his only guide but it felt like more than that.

Pushing the thoughts away, he turned as Hera's ship rose off the ground.

It took longer than Hera probably intended for him to make his way down to the castle. Outside he could hear the music vibrating the walls, mingling with Kanan's core and staying there. It was loud and nonsense, he knew, but he's spent the majority of his life living in a temple where the closest thing to music was listening to people train.

There were a couple of people mingling outside, dressed in outfits meant for being practical. Kanan was relieved Hera insisted on changing his outfit, knowing he'd stick out. Their gazes- however fleeting they were- still made him uncomfortable.

He wasn't used to being alone.

At one point he thought he might be able to get used to it but he now knew just how wrong he had been. He felt so much more vulnerable knowing he was the only thing their eyes could focus on, no one beside him to help divert the gazes.

He made it to what he could only assume to be the front door, tucked away between two walls. It echoed when he knocked on it and he idly thought that there was no way anyone inside could've heard him. Not with the music thumping as loudly as it was.

With that thought came the distinct sound of grinding metal as he stepped back and watched as the metal slab slowly rose upwards. Sand that had somehow lodged itself at the top rained down in front of him before it all screeched to a halt and he hurried inside.

It was the first time he got a real look at what was inside, even as the door started to close once more, blocking out the outside light.

The castle was surprisingly well lit and quite spacious. Plenty of room for the large crowd inside to roam freely. He passed by several lounging in cushioned seats, smoking large pipes of sipping from overfilling mugs. Others hung around the band, not quite dancing but not relaxed either.

Somehow he ended up by the bar, accepting the drink thrust at him with nothing more than, "From the girl over there." He didn't turn to see who bought him a drink, just relieved he finally had something to curl his fingers around as he clutched it tightly.

He needed to talk to someone, to start looking for a way to find his lost padawan. He couldn't move, though, feeling so out of place it was obscene. Except it really wasn't. Despite previously thinking otherwise, he lived a sheltered life and now that he was in a place like this by himself made all his concerns about not fitting in come to light.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, only taking small sips of his cold drink but he knew it couldn't have been very long before a body nestled beside him. Kanan didn't have to look to know it was male and probably the closest thing to a human he's seen in a while.

His skin was a chalky sort of white, though, and his hair was plastered to his forehead from sweat. His eyes were nearly completely black too, swallowed by whatever drug he was on.

"You wanna buy some death sticks?" the guy demanded, voice surprisingly strong for someone who looked incapable of saying his name much less hold a conversation with a stranger at a bar.

Kanan wondered what Obi Wan would've done at that moment. Then he wondered what he should do at that moment because he was certain he shouldn't buy death sticks he knew he couldn't just let the guy destroy his brain on the drug either.

He didn't get a chance to reply.

"He's not interested in what you have to sell," a sharp voice replied unmistakably feminine.

Kanan blinked the same time the male beside him did only he was a lot more aware and his eyes weren't glazed over. They both turned to see the short figure standing behind them, eyes wide behind the glasses covering her face. She was frowning at the person beside Kanan hard enough to make the addict shrink in on himself.

"Of course," he replied in a small tone before turning to Kanan and managed out a small, "I'm sorry," before disappearing somewhere in the crowd leaving the spot beside Kanan open.

The woman who had intervened waltzed over so she filled the empty place. Kanan turned back so he was staring over the counter once more though he was aware of her eyes watching his every move. He wished she would stop.

"You're not from around here, are you?" she asked and though he was certain it was a question it didn't sound much like one.

Kanan just shrugged, raising the glass to his mouth nervously.

A small orange hand caught the lip of his mug, directing the drink back to the counter as she continued, "You're too tense, you know? Anyone with eyes can see that you don't belong here."

"I'm looking for someone," Kanan responded instead, fumbling with the cup in his hand not yet looking back to her eyes.

Something about them made them uncomfortable. He couldn't explain what but it seemed like they were able to see straight into his soul, knowing more than he ever hoped to know about himself.

"Here? I'm sorry to tell you this but your friend has made some very questionable life choices," she responded and sounded so casual he wondered if she knew she had just insulted herself as well.

"They're not here," Kanan denied with a shake of his head.

The woman was silent for a brief moment before she replied in a voice that informed Kanan that she was convinced he was an idiot, "If they're not here then I'm afraid you're looking for them in the wrong place."

Kanan shook his head once more.

"They were taken," Kanan replied not sure why he was telling a stranger this but something told him he could at least trust her, "I need someone to help find him."

" _Ah_ ," and it was so soft Kanan briefly wondered if he hadn't imagined it, "I'm afraid you still might be looking for help in all the wrong places."

Kanan didn't respond.

[ STARWARS ]

Ezra was alone.

He was cold too but he had long since become accustomed to that though it was starting to numb his fingers and toes. And his head ached, plagued with images of the galaxy on fire. None of that mattered, though, because for the first time since waking up he felt like he was finally alone.

Clenching and unclenching his fists, he felt the tips of his fingers tingle at the movements. The bounds held, keeping him tethered to what he was tied to.

"Come on Ezra," he muttered to himself as he rolled his wrists and closed his eyes as he forced himself to concentrate.

He knew he could do this and was certain he needed to or else by the time anybody found him it'd already be too late. The images were already morphing his brain, he knew, changing his perception of reality and he wasn't entirely sure he'd be able to look at Anakin the same way.

Sucking in a deep breath, he slowly released it between his teeth. His fingertips tingled with something different this time and he repeated the process three more times before allowing his eyes to open once more.

Using more strength then he thought necessary he felt the locks around his wrists and ankles click before he slumped down to the ground. His knees immediately buckled under his sudden weight, dragging him down to the ground.

Rubbing at his sore wrists he took several tense moments regathering his breath and strength before he pushed himself back up using the weight behind him for support. His legs were wobbly and weak from hunger and thirst but it wasn't the first time he's felt like this. He moved forward, quick and silent, as he rushed out the door and down the disturbingly empty hallway.

He wasn't dense and though the years he spent living in the temple softened his rougher edges he found his instincts were still good and reliable. At the moment they were informing him that his escape was too easy, but he didn't want to stop and think of that. He couldn't just lie around helplessly waiting for rescue.

So he moved forward, not quite running as he hurried down the hallway.

He should've listened to his instincts.

He made it to the end of the hall when he heard voices. Ducking quickly behind the corner, he heard the people pass and it was amazing they hadn't overheard his thumping heart currently trying to beat out from his chest. In hindsight, they probably had but just ignored him.

Of course, Ezra hadn't known that at the time.

Once their voices faded he spun around and hurried in the opposite direction. He stumbled only twice, weak and dizzy as he marveled at just how long it's been since he felt like this.

What felt like forever later he reached a door and he practically shoved it open, prying it free with his fingers.

The heat struck him first: stuffy and suffocating. He felt himself choke as his eyes watered and he stumbled outside. His eyes cleared and he realized why it was so chokingly hot.

He was on a catwalk, extended far in the sky and giving him the perfect view of the rolling waves of lava beneath him. Streams of smoke circulated from the waves of orange and red and yellow and though the cold had finally subsided Ezra wasn't entirely sure this feeling was better.

" _No_ ," he gasped as he gripped the railing with white fingers, fighting the urge of becoming sick.

"Yes my dear boy," a voice replied behind him as darkness swallowed him whole once more, tugging him down somewhere he wished he'll never return from as one last fleeting thought circulated in his skull.

There was no escaping this planet.

He was trapped.

[ STARWARS ]

They had no leads, no trails. Nothing. They had nothing- and that was being generous. Zeb wondered if he was the only one that realized this.

Surely not but the Honor Guard was known for being stubborn. Hard-headed and too prideful to admit what was so obvious in front of their faces.

He found Sabine in her room, helmet sitting in her lap and a can of spray-paint in each of her hands. She looked surprisingly relaxed, calm and content as vibrant eyes focused on her work in her lap. She didn't even notice his sudden presence.

He cleared his throat.

Her head snapped up but she didn't look startled. If anything, she looked pleasantly pleased- a far cry to the girl Zeb recalled from the temple shortly after Ezra was taken. He realized what he had originally mistaken as naïveté was actually just shock.

Someone attacked the temple, took a padawan, and expected for no declaration of war.

Worst, that's what they got.

"What're you doing?" Zeb asked feeling awkward as he shuffled from foot to foot in her doorway.

She dropped the helmet on the ground as she replied in a simple tone, "Nothing much. Any leads on Kanan?"

Zeb shook his head, ears pressed against his skull as he responded, "No."

Sabine nodded, relief smoothing her features and Zeb watched her with careful eyes. He knew he should be upset that she was against their current mission yet was pretending otherwise but couldn't find it in himself anymore. He couldn't remember the last time he's slept and he was _so_ tired.

"May I ask how I might be able to help?" Sabine questioned and Zeb thought he detected a hint of smugness in her voice.

Zeb turned his head, fingers clutched against her doorframe as he replied in a soft tone, "No."

He turned to leave her speechless.

[ STARWARS ]

Space had lost its glamour since the departure of the Jedi and for the life of her Hera couldn't figure out _why_. She certainly didn't miss the man but something about his brash actions had her drawn to him. Something she's never felt before.

Beside her, Chopper grumbled something.

"Can it," Hera snapped feeling snappish as she resisted the urge to strike the droid.

She recalled their last moments together and she remembered the way he made her feel uncomfortable in ways no one has before. It was almost like he knew what she had spent her entire life hiding from the world.

Chopper was silent for a whole two seconds before he spoke up again. It seemed the Jedi impacted him as well.

"Alright," Hera responded taking the controls in her hands, "but just so we're clear this isn't for him. It's for the credits."

Chopper didn't respond.

* * *

Next time:

"I'm only going to say this once. _Back_. _Off_."

...

"A little early to be trying to forget."

"Why do you care?"

...

" _You_ used to be a Jedi Knight before you turned your back on them. Ha. Coward."


	11. Chapter 11

The dream was always the same.

The boy was on the ground- sometimes he was bleeding, other times he wasn't. He was always on the ground though, unnervingly still.

The girl wasn't. She was beside him, wet-faced and panic stricken. She was usually the one that the monster talks to when he enters wielding a red lightsaber.

They're children so they never stood a chance to begin with.

A split second later, it's over. They're both on the ground, and he doesn't have to check to know they're gone. Forever.

That's not even the worst part though. The worst part comes next, when the mask comes off and he can see the face and despite knowing what's coming it always comes as a shock.

The face isn't that of a monster.

It's a reflection.

[ STARWARS ]

The woman left a while ago, leaving him alone at the bar. The scent of the room- the combination of smoke and body musk- settled like a rock in the pit of his stomach. Unpleasant was nowhere close to describe what he was feeling, though it was certainly unpleasant.

He couldn't understand how people lived like this- surrounded by filth and death and so much hatred.

Thankfully, though, the room was large enough- crowded enough- that no one seemed to notice that he so clearly didn't belong there. Except for the strange woman but she had long since disappeared.

He thought of her words, sad and soft like it pained her to admit that she didn't think anyone will be able to help him. He didn't want to hear that, though. Just like he didn't want reassurance that everything was going to be alright because it certainly was not. Not if all he seemed capable of doing was wander across the universe in hopes of some sort of lead. A chance to rescue Ezra while there was still something worth saving.

Part of his Jedi training with Depa had been knowledge of what would happen if he was ever caught. As far as he knew it wasn't something she was supposed to teach him but, for whatever reason, she felt compelled to. Probably because they were still fighting a war and chances of getting caught by the enemy seemed to increase daily.

So she trained him about torture tactics, on different ways the enemy could use to break someone and he was surprised to just how many various ways that could be accomplished. It was rough and he knew he'd never be the same, his master stripping all previous innocence from him and he had hated her for a long time because of it.

Of course now he understood why she had done it. To prepare him, make him better than he had been the day previous and he regretted not teaching Ezra.

He never felt the need to though, and perhaps valued Ezra's opinion of him a little too much to show something so horrid to someone so young. Maybe Ezra was already aware, the streets an unforgiving place to live, or perhaps he hadn't. Kanan didn't know, never bothered to ask.

He wished he had.

If Ezra was aware of just the types of horrible things his captors could do to him then it increased his chances of surviving. At least he'd be able to tell himself that they're _trying_ to break him and weren't being unnecessarily cruel because the world was a cruel place. Even still, though, there was only so much one could take before even that knowledge wasn't enough.

With that thought came many more- all of them worst then the one before it- of sweet little Ezra with bright blue eyes and a smile that could outshine any star slowly being stripped away. Piece by piece. A little at a time, till there was nothing left and he was a stranger wearing a familiar face.

Kanan squeezed his eyes painfully tight, wrestling with the images as he tried forcing them away. He didn't want them. He didn't need them because he wasn't going to let them happen. He'd rescue Ezra and he'd undo whatever horrid things done to him.

He just needed to find him.

With absolutely no leads or any way of restarting help.

The drink was bitter when he forced the entire cup down in one swig, swallowing thickly and briefly reveling at how it seemed to make the room sway. He knew he shouldn't, spent his whole life being told drinks like that were dangerous because it influenced his grasp on the Force. So logically his mind knew he needed to stop there.

He slammed the cup on the counter as he declared for another then another and another…

Still images of his padawan, broken and hurt and betrayed, filled his brain and he needed them to stop. He couldn't get them to stop, now that he's had time to come up with them.

And by his fourth he was almost too out of it to realize the hand on his wrist meant trouble.

Fat fingers squeezed, painfully tight, as he was spun around to face the ugliest creature he's ever seen before. Skin colored the ugliest shade of green in the whole galaxy a pinched up face sneered down at him, lip pulling back to reveal a set of yellow crooked teeth.

"You're in my spot buddy," they- sounded masculine but Kanan's seen some weird things in his life and his brain was still too foggy to come to an exact decision- informed him as the hand tightened, threatening to snap bone.

Kanan didn't have time for this, and he knew that if Ezra had been there he would've apologized and let the matter drop. Set a good example for his padawan.

Only Ezra wasn't there, which was the problem.

"Find a new place," Kanan gurgled, voice thick and heavy under the influence of his drink as he went to spin back around and demand a refill.

The hand prevented that from happening as the creature feigned shock at Kanan's words. Clearly they thought they were somehow entitled to something, and if Kanan was a little less out of it then he would've wisely moved away. The last thing he needed was to get in a fight, especially only a planet like this one.

It seemed to only look pretty from above. Here, on the inside, it was worse than Tatooine.

"You wanna repeat that buddy?" and Kanan didn't have to be sober to hear the threat underlining the words as the creature bent forward, beady black eyes gleaming in their malice.

Kanan wrenched his wrist first, which took a lot less effort then he originally intended as he leveled a glare up at his most current threat and snarled, "You're not my buddy."

The creature made a strange sound from the back of their throat, a sort of scoffing as they went to latch onto the front of Kanan's shirt. Probably to intimidate him some more, before the beating came, but Kanan wasn't thinking straight and was consumed with horrific images of all different sorts of torture.

Quicker than humanly possible, he had his blaster out from the holster and pressed against the creature's chest. His finger rested over the trigger, knowing pulling it would be the easiest thing in the world. Dealing with the consequences afterwards, would not.

"I'm only going to say this once," Kanan growled threatening through his teeth, " _Back_. _Off_."

Teal eyes were narrowed and hard, reveling in how the black specks amongst the green widened in horror. He must have realized Kanan wasn't playing around.

"Alright. Chill out you crazy-" the rest was ignored as Kanan spun around, waving his empty cup in the air like a flag.

A hand grabbed his arm, forcing the cup back down on the table. He frowned, wondering who was crazy enough to confront him after the display he just showed only to be slightly taken aback when he realized Hera was staring back at him. She wasn't smiling (he was starting to think she never did) but her eyes were twinkling in the tiniest hints of amusement.

"A little early to be trying to forget," Hera proclaimed softly, eyebrow raised and head cocked to the side like one would towards an idiotic child.

Kanan just shrugged, pulling his arm free.

At least the images of his padawan had subsided slightly.

"Good," Hera continued taking the empty space at his side, "because we've got a lot of work to do if we're going to find this kid of yours."

Kanan just blinked at the resolution in her words.

 _Since when did their sides switch?_

"Why do you care?" he managed to get out, voice distrusting and bitter as he stared at the bottom of his cup.

"Like you said, all I care about is how many credits I earn at the end of the day. It didn't sit right with me to walk away from such a potential load," she responded, arms crossed on the bar counter as she bent over it almost seductively.

Funny considering just how _un_ -seductive her clothes were.

Kanan snorted, something tugging at the corners of his mouth. It was ridiculous, he knew, finding amusement from something so seemingly silly. Especially considering the company he currently had flanked around him.

When the bartender returned to get Hera's order she sprouted off something Kanan's never heard of nor did he have any desire to try it. When the glass was pressed into the woman's grasp Hera asked in a calm serious tone, "Ever done business with the Phantom Dealer?"

There was a small gasp- from whom Kanan wasn't sure but Hera didn't seem to pay it any mind. Nor did she seem concerned when the noise quieted down to indistinguishable levels.

Instead she rose an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side.

"I take that as a yes?"

Something in the back of Kanan's head tickled his senses, sending something tingling down to his boots. A quick glance around revealed most if not all patrons' eyes were on them and he didn't need the force to know what that meant.

They weren't leaving with their lives.

[ STARWARS ]

 _It was a type of torturing method._

The thought occurred to him almost as soon as weary eyes blinked open. Where or how the thought occurred to him, he's not sure, and it brought little comfort. If anything it removed comfort, knowing that your captors are _trying_ to break you.

Ezra is nothing if not resilient though- and stubborn. Kanan would often enjoy saying he was frustratingly so.

The thought of his master- one of the last few bright spots in his fractured memory- made something sweet and dejected fill him. He missed the man, of course, and was certain he's still alive. He just didn't know where the man was or what he was doing.

Was he looking for Ezra? There was no way for Ezra to be sure.

Had he noticed his unexplainable absence? Probably considering Ezra's last memory was speaking with him, however unfortunate the circumstances had been.

Did he care? That, it seemed, was the million dollar question.

Did Kanan even care Ezra was gone? Swept away like a piece of paper in the wind, flying further and further out of reach until there was nothing left but a distant memory.

Ezra knew that several years ago he would've been certain of the answer to that question. It would've been 'no' with no hesitation and even less uncertainty. In fact, he was sure that the only thing there would be was his frustratingly stubborn unyielding faith in that answer.

Several years ago, Kanan didn't care much for him- period.

Now, who knew? Ezra certainly didn't.

He liked to think, when he was by himself late at night plagued with memories of his late parents that Kanan did. That Kanan had adopted some sort of paternal role, but that was just from Ezra's eyes. _He_ would certainly do anything for Kanan, but would the man do the same?

He hoped so.

He _prayed_ for it.

Because if not then all this resistance from the dark side would be for nothing and he'd still turn evil, a little more scarred then needed.

The thing about that though was that Ezra held no love for his captors. In fact, he didn't care much at all for them wishing that their paths had never crossed and he could've returned living some happy little Jedi delusion they all shared. He couldn't, though, not after the things he's seen. Not after the things he's seen his fellow Jedi _do_ to other living things.

Rather or not they deserved it was never in question for Ezra.

The Jedi were built upon this maddening sense that all life- good or bad- mattered and that's why killing was forbidden. That's why the clone wars had been so hard to win because Jedi refused to kill.

"When mice are backed into a corner they'll do whatever needs to be done," the drone voice Ezra _hates_ reassured from somewhere amongst all the shadows, and Ezra didn't resist the urge to groan.

He figured it was safe considering he was certain now that they held no plans to kill him or they would've done it already.

"Go away," Ezra mumbled instead, dehydration making his voice soft and raspy like he was speaking against sandpaper.

 _That_ probably would've been less painful.

"But where, my dear child, where do you wish for me to go?" the Grand Inquisitor asked and if Ezra hadn't known any better than he would've claimed his voice to be light and jovial.

Too bad he knew better.

"Why don't you try taking a walk out a space port?" Ezra suggested with so much venom in his tone it was practically dripping with his animosity.

The Grand Inquisitor just chuckled darkly, evidently amused by the idea. Ezra wasn't sure _why_ considering he just suggested for him to kill himself.

Did it count as murder if one placed the thought of suicide in the other's brain?

Ezra was sure it did.

"Your thoughts betray you," the Grand Inquisitor noted after a pause and Ezra just banged his head against the backboard as he screwed his eyes shut and silently prayed for him to be alone once more.

"My thoughts betray nothing," Ezra replied in a small voice, "and I'm not the one who kidnap children and _torture_ them."

"Torture is a rather harsh word, no?" the Grand Inquisitor goaded, and Ezra knew he was being baited but was too tired to care.

He had figured it out almost instantly.

That had been why it was so easy for him to have escaped and why the halls had all but been deserted or how two force users strolled past him without sensing something was wrong. It wasn't an act of carelessness but rather deliberation. They hadn't wanted him to escape so he could discover firsthand how futile it was.

There was no way off this planet.

Ezra was stuck, left to rot.

He refused to believe that, if for only a little longer.

"I think it's a perfect word, actually," Ezra informed in a bitter tone but it was a lot less tame before. More tired.

"Well then your thoughts betray you," the Grand Inquisitor repeated, "for we have no intentions of torturing you."

Ezra laughed darkly and though he didn't say it out loud he knew the Grand Inquisitor knew it too. After all, he seemed constantly in his head poking and prodding and rearranging.

 _There's more than one kind of torture_.

Kanan would be appalled that Ezra was having those sorts of thoughts but considering his master wasn't _there_ at the moment he didn't very much care. Even if Kanan was present, though, Ezra wasn't sure it would make much of a difference.

They stripped him of his hope of escape, and now came the loss of his hope of rescue.

Step by step, like they were reading their techniques from a manual.

Ezra sort of wished they would.

The Grand Inquisitor suddenly appeared inches from his face, yellow eyes nearly golden amongst the darkness. Fingers brushed against Ezra's temple and Ezra didn't move. He didn't flinch or cower away like he wanted to. He just glared, matching orbs of burning blue light.

There was a shift and the memory of Kanan's disdainful gazes popped in his head- ones the man would offer in the very beginning when neither Kanan nor Ezra wished to be with the other.

Ezra's lips just twisted upward at the image as he used it as a sort of pulley, dragging the Grand Inquisitor down with him as he forced his way into the man's own mind. He was almost overcome by the other's shock and then disgust as he tried pulling away. Ezra let him.

"You used to be a Jedi Knight," Ezra whispered in the darkening room even as the Grand Inquisitor pulled away physically and then a sharp laugh escaped Ezra's throat as he repeated, " _You_ used to be a Jedi Knight before you turned your back on them. Ha. Coward."

The Grand Inquisitor said nothing and Ezra suspected he had left the second Ezra had turned it around and forced himself into his own vulnerable mind.

Ezra didn't care, though, as he banged his head back once more and continued in a loud almost drunken tone, "There's no where you can go to hide your treachery. You live amongst the stars, and the stars are old. They may never forget."

[ STARWARS ]

"What do you think you know, wrench?" the bartender demanded voice harsh and hostile but neither Hera nor Kanan backed down.

Hera wasn't sure rather or not she was impressed with that. After all, upon first meeting the man she had seen him as a coward and it only grew worst the longer she had stayed. It hadn't been anything personal, at least not at first, but she had lived under the impression that all Jedi were cowards that hide behind some greater law.

They were all hypocrites and no matter what her father believed she had refused to stand beside them. She had refused to stand beside their beliefs and _everything_ they stand for.

Then he had traded Chopper and it turned real personal real quick.

That's why she had abandoned him but something had drew her back. Something she couldn't explain if she wanted to and, frankly, she preferred not to. Feelings were already messy things and though she wasn't completely heartless she preferred to keep things such as those to herself.

He didn't back down, though, not even when his back tensed as he sensed something she'd never be able to.

They were in trouble.

Yet he remained.

She recalled in the cockpit of her ship when she had asked about Ezra, of the way his teal eyes seemed to glow as he talked about his apprentice. It was so strange, seeing something she'd convinced herself to being heartless jerks to brighten up at the thought of something that wasn't themselves.

Ezra must really mean a lot to Kanan.

And she'd have to die before she let the man forget that.

She held up her hands in a pacifying gesture as she straightened her back and reassured, "It was only a question."

One that could very well end with their throats slit. And then what, because she wasn't fond of the idea of spending the rest of eternity with _Kanan_.

The bartender squinted beady eyes at her before shifting over to Kanan where he still stood tall and defensive, waiting for the unseen battle. When neither spoke the bartender's gaze fell back upon Hera.

"You better watch your tongue," the bartender suggested instead with a shrug, "The Phantom Dealer isn't really something you'd be wise to speak of again."

"I don't see any harm in doing it now that we've begun," Hera tried but the bartender just glared back.

"Take my advice and keep those sort of questions to yourself," the bartender responded, turning to fetch drinks on the other side.

Kanan relaxed- fractionally- as his teal expression continued shifting around as if waiting for something Hera could neither see nor feel. A perk of being a Jedi, she supposed.

"Of course," she replied almost instantly before blinking as the corners of her mouth twitched into a smile, "My mistake. It was wrong to assume you'd know anything. After all, the Phantom Dealer never struck me as one to do business with a planet so… desolate."

That caught the bartender's attention and she could feel Kanan's startled expression on the back of her neck. She ignored both accounts, keeping her gaze focused on the bartender before her the words of her past life echoing in her skull.

 _If you play too close to the fire then you're bound to get burned Syndulla._

"I'd advise you to not repeat that," the bartender warned in a slow testy voice. She struck a nerve, one that brought great joy despite the fact that these people outnumbered her and Kanan greatly and they could still very well die.

She thought of Kanan in the cockpit, speaking of something she'd never thought the Jedi were capable of. She wanted to meet this Ezra Bridger, the boy who has caused so much fuss the last couple of days.

So she tilted her head to the side and demanded in a challenging voice, "If I do."

The bartender's hand clenched and she knew she went too far. Except when he moved forward to attack her the sound of a shot fired echoed around the crowded room, seemingly vibrating down the walls and silencing what little noise there had been. The bartender collapsed somewhere behind the bar, face contorted in shock.

At first she had thought it was Kanan and had turned to confront him when she realized he looked just as shocked as her.

 _Then who?_

"I'd say we've heard enough of that," a raspy voice spoke from the crowd and Hera's stomach soured at recognition even before he stepped out from the crowd.

Beside her, Kanan stiffened. Evidently he recognized him as well, which wasn't all that surprising considering Hera's heard stories of how he made the Order's life difficult before the end of the clone wars.

The bounty hunter just smirked, a wicked side grin that revealed rows of perfect white teeth.

"Impossible," Kanan gasped and Hera couldn't help but agree. After all, last she had heard he was still in a jail and had no business on some forgotten bar on a forsaken planet that only _looked_ nice.

"I take it you know my name then?" and there was an air of confidence in the voice- one Hera had always envied because no matter what she did, no matter how hard she tried, she could never replicate that cocky self-assured attitude.

She spoke first, the name sending something icy and frightening down to the base of her spine, where it lingered way longer than it should have.

"Cad Bane."

[ STARWARS ]

Zeb forgot how much he hated space until he was back in it, surrounded by a sort of freezing nothingness that could _destroy_ more than it could comfort. It probably didn't help that the last time he was in space it had been for the clone wars, where he had seen plenty of his comrades fall, fading even in memory.

Too many had died then, plenty without a name, and the Republic had barely won out.

They couldn't afford another war so soon.

Not being able to take the sitting and waiting he found himself wandering until he stumbled upon Sabine. She was in one of the empty rooms, set in one of the chairs with her feet propped against the table and upon hearing the door opened she dropped her feet and straightened her back almost instantly.

"Oh. It's only you," she breathed when golden eyes found him and her shoulders visibly relaxed as she moved to prop her feet back up.

Zeb swatted them back down.

"Don't," he warned, eyes narrowed and angry as he added in a low throaty growl, "It's disrespectful."

She seemed to deflate under his gaze, expression dropping shamefully, as she murmured softly, "Sorry."

"I don't want your apology," Zeb responded as he rubbed the top of his head tiredly, leaning back against the table so he was beside her, facing the opposite direction.

He hated space and he wasn't entirely sure he was fond of her. Surely he must be, though, considering he had vouched for her. He was the reason she was there.

Evidently, she could read his mind.

"Why did you tell that general that I could come?"

It was spoke in a soft voice, barely audible in the empty room yet it seemed to roar in his ears echoing loudly. He hated it as much as he hated how he didn't have an answer.

"Excuse me?" he asked and he was no fool- he knew he appeared intimidating to most people but Sabine had yet to show any fear towards him. Like Ezra, before he had been taken.

Maybe that was why he had been drawn to the two kids.

 _Especially_ considering it was no secret that he was terrible with children.

Sabine did shrink- if only slightly- as her shoulders folded in on herself and she shrugged. Her finger was scratching at what she had been working on when he had entered.

"You made it clear that you wish for me to not be here," she explained like it was obvious and there was no fear when she regarded him once more with her eyes, "yet you're the reason I am."

"You're a mechanic," Zeb just shrugged like that somehow made sense but considering it didn't to him he doubted it did to her.

The dubious expression she fixated him with was testimony to that.

"There's plenty of mechanics back at the temple," she reminded him unhelpfully, "and even more work droids. There had been no reason to allow me to come along as well."

"There hadn't really been a need to allow you in the temple either," he replied almost instantly, without thinking of how insensitive that sounded.

And it was- insensitive.

Sabine- strong capable Sabine who he once thought to be so strong- flinched, and he hated himself a little for it.

He had forgot that she was still just a child, young and still vulnerable no matter how hard one tried to cover it up. Some with bright smiles and others with secluded eyes and Zeb was a warrior- a fighter- and he still found himself feeling bare and vulnerable in the vast expanse of space.

 _Idiot_.

"Sabine," he tried but she rose from her chair, head still dropped so her chin was touching her chest and her hands fumbled with the object in her hands.

"Forget it," she muttered lowly sounding more like her age since they had first met, "I'm sorry to be such a bother."

"Sabine!" Zeb called as she turned to walk away from him.

She didn't stop. She didn't even hesitate.

"I know why you wanted to tag along," he said in one last desperate attempt to get her to understand why, "and it wasn't to play our pretty little mechanic either."

She did stop then, moments from exiting the door. Her hand even hesitated over the pad beside it, only a little further, a second later, and she'll be gone.

"Oh really?" she asked and there was a challenge in there that had Zeb swallowing thickly, urging him to answer correctly so everything previously said could be forgotten.

"You want to rescue Ezra," he informed in his baritone voice taking special care to keep his voice level as if not to upset her further, "but more so then that you want to rescue Kanan. From the Republic. From the Chancellor."

Sabine's head tilted to the side, thin fingers twitching as if she couldn't decide what she wanted to do. Unsure himself, Zeb continued speaking.

"You hate them. You think they're weak. I saw it in your expression back there at the temple, and you want Ezra back and you want Kanan safe but that's not all, is it? You didn't just leave because of selfless reasons. _You_ couldn't stand staying there a moment longer."

"You're right," Sabine agreed voice soft and delicate, "I did it for myself but didn't we all? Didn't _you_?"

Zeb swallowed thickly, ears flat against his skull. She was right, but something was keeping him from admitting it to himself. Pride, probably.

He opened his mouth to reply, unsure what was about to come out of his mouth just then when the door in front of Sabine slid open. She stumbled back in shock, the large broad frame of the Lasat taking up most of the space.

Zeb tensed, deciding then that he wasn't ready to hear whatever was about to come out of his mouth.

And he had been right on that account, at least.

He wasn't ready.

Green slits slid between the two of them as if they were unsure what had just been happening behind the closed door; they must have decided it was nothing considering they spoke. The words made something in Zeb stiffen and he saw a similar occurrence happen with Sabine.

"We've got a lead. We know where the traitor and bounty hunter are."

* * *

Next time:

"Ah yes, and I know of you- Hera Syndulla- but I must admit that your friend is unknown to me."

"His name is Kanan. Kanan Jarrus."

...

"You're stalling."

"Perhaps, or maybe I just want to see your faces when I shoot you both down."

...

"Kanan! Don't be stupid! These people owe you _nothing_!"

...

 _I know they're in here! Tear this place apart if you have to! Find them!_ "


	12. Chapter 12

"Cad Bane," Hera spoke and her voice sounded deceptively strong from where Kanan was standing, close enough to touch her if he wanted but far enough that it wasn't involuntary.

Cad Bane was a bounty hunter infamous throughout the whole galaxy, it seemed. He was clever and daring and strong, one of the few the Jedi have ever concerned themselves over. _That_ had been how Kanan knew he was dangerous; Bane worried the others, older and wiser than Kanan, and they always seemed to have treated Cad Bane's presence in everything with the uttermost care.

The smile Cad Bane flashed Hera with made something very uncomfortable settle in the pit of Kanan's gut.

"Ah yes," he agreed with a dip of his hat, "and I know of you- Hera Syndulla- but I must admit that your friend is unknown to me."

Cold nearly expressionless eyes settled on Kanan as Hera stiffened beside him. Evidently she hadn't expected for someone known for being so evil to know her as well. Kanan's spent enough time with her to know that there really wasn't a reason for him to have known her. She wasn't like him and though he wouldn't venture so far and claim she was good she was far from _evil_.

"His name is Kanan. Kanan Jarrus," she supplied unsure, her nervousness evident in her voice and she turned her head to lock eyes with Kanan's teal ones before settling back on Cad Bane.

Kanan could practically hear her thoughts swirling inside her head. After all, they didn't seem much different than his own.

 _Don't turn your back. Don't show any weakness. Don't show anything he could ever exploit. Not to Cad Bane. Not to Cad Bane._

The only difference between the two of them was that Kanan was a Jedi and though he was still wearing the clothes Hera had picked out for him he still carried around his lightsaber. The one thing that had always seemed to make him feel safe before was the very thing that endangered his carefully crafted identity they made for himself.

Kanan Jarrus, bounty hunter.

Or _something_ along those lines.

"I see," Cad Bane nodded and his posture seemed almost too calm. Too deliberate.

He was waiting for something or he needed something from them. Given that neither of them had anything he could possibly want, Kanan figured it was probably safe to stick with his earlier assumption. Cad Bane was definitely waiting for something.

The question remaining was what?

The blaster he had used to shoot the bartender was still in his hand, and he spun it lazily. His eyes never left either one of them as expert hands manhandled the weapon.

"Word of advice," Cad Bane offered like he would two age-old friends, "I wouldn't go prancing around asking questions about the Phantom Dealer. No one knows anything, anyways, or they do but just not what _you_ want to know."

Kanan couldn't figure out why Cad Bane was spending the time talking to them in such a casual manner, especially considering the reputation that followed him around. He had never seemed to be the one for much talking.

"Thanks," Hera replied finding their escape as she set her hand against Kanan's wrist in a sign to follow her, "We'll keep that in mind."

Another smirk and the blaster stopped.

"I'm sure you would," he agreed before pointing the blaster in their direction and added with a slight shrug, "If either one of you were going to leave this planet alive."

Kanan froze, Hera too beside him.

This had been the danger Kanan had detected earlier, the one he had misplaced as the bartender's anger. Even before he had spoken to them, Cad Bane had narrowed them out. He had targeted them when neither he nor Hera had been aware of his presence.

Not. Good.

Hera's green eyes hardened in something that resembled anger as she dared, "If you wanted us dead we would be already. It's not your style to reveal yourself first."

That's what Kanan had originally thought too.

Now he wasn't so sure.

Cad Bane just shrugged once more, long brown jacket dangling to his boots. Every part of him screamed in his confidence, and Kanan couldn't shake the feeling that every little thing they did he had already prepared for. He had planned ahead for a thousand outcomes and had already created a solution for it.

 _Devilishly crafty and dangerously smart_ , Kanan realized as he continued staring at the bounty hunter before them, _and he would've made one heck of a Jedi._

Too bad he wasn't a Jedi.

Or even, it seemed, on their side.

"I must be getting soft in my old age," Cad Bane offered, "but I reassure my aim has not and a place so enclosed such as this… well, it's child's play."

His reassurance in himself only seemed to irk Hera more.

Her frown deepened as she continued to glare at their most current threat. Kanan realized she must've concluded that Cad Bane was at least telling the truth about his aim. If they tried to run then they'd be dead before they ever made it to the door.

"So what is this then?" Hera demanded and Kanan figured she must be stalling for something; then he realized that if he had come to that conclusion then Cad Bane already had also.

So what was he waiting on?

"This, I believe, is a stand-off though I must admit I'm doing most of the standing," Cad Bane supplied and something cold crept down Kanan's spine.

They've been talking too long. Cad Bane had never been one renowned for his conversations, which could only mean…

"You're stalling," Kanan realized with a slight gasp as he turned his attention back to the bounty hunter knowing he was right before he had spoken.

Cad Bane didn't seem fazed by the words. He didn't even appear to have heard them.

"Perhaps," Cad Bane agreed with another flash of brilliant white teeth, "or maybe I just want to see your faces when I shoot you both down."

Kanan heard it then. A buzzing sensation inside his eardrums that had him reacting quicker than humanly possible.

Cad Bane fired- one shot- as Kanan moved to stand between it and Hera. At the same time he unclipped the lightsaber from his belt, igniting it and deflecting the shot. It hit somewhere against the ceiling, causing cries of shock as every eye locked onto them.

From his spot he could see Cad Bane's smile widened, and he swallowed, knowing he'd just screwed up. Big time.

Cad Bane had only fired once.

He hadn't been aiming to kill.

In fact, Kanan would go so far as to claim that he had been wanting Kanan to block and there was only one thing in the universe powerful enough to block a blaster's shot. One thing that only a select few wield, the same select few who find themselves unwelcomed in places such as these.

And he had just outed himself as one.

Well… crap.

[ STARWARS ]

Every time Ezra shut his eyes he saw his prison: the lava, the smoke, the hopelessness- and somewhere amongst all that it started to rapidly develop into something more. Something so much worst.

He saw Anakin but he looked different. His eyes appeared to be bleeding as they glared in the direction of his wife and master. Two of the only people that, as far as Ezra knew, he cared about far greater than himself. That wasn't what unnerved Ezra, though, Anakin's wife did.

She was young, like the other two males standing around her, and dressed in simple clothes. She must have just come from her home, and Ezra couldn't imagine why she'd willing do that. Or, rather, he could but it lead him down a darker path he'd much rather avoid.

Her husband had already been there.

She had come to plead for his return.

Pregnant, no less, and Ezra wasn't sure if that realization comforted or alarmed him. They already had kids, twins, so that meant this had to have happened sometime in the past before even Ezra was born or it never happened at all and his captors were messing with him again.

It felt real, though, realer than anything they've tried before.

And, of course, she could've always gotten pregnant again after the birth of her first two children. That still seemed wrong, though, considering they all looked so _young_.

Ezra shut his eyes, shaking his head in denial.

He didn't want this. He didn't want to see these sorts of things as he mentally scrambled for any sort of hold on whoever was causing this. He couldn't find anything, though, because he was alone. His captors weren't doing this; _he_ was.

"No," Ezra gasped reaching up to clutch at the sides of his head, falling to his knees as he tried shaking the images from his skull.

When he opened his eyes everything was still the same. Anakin still looked evil; his wife still looked distraught about something, and Obi Wan still looked like the world he had once loved was turning everything against him.

Ezra didn't want them to look like that.

He wanted them to be happy, content with each other.

"Stop," he gasped- gagged- yet the vision continued anyways.

" _I love you_ ," Anakin's wife cried at the same time, drowning out Ezra's own thoughts as he was overcome with the vision.

Anakin took a step forward, posture angry and voice hateful as he exclaimed, " _Liar_!" and the hurt look his wife gave him seemed wrong.

Anakin must have not noticed though because he was no longer looking at her. He was looking- glaring- at Obi Wan standing in her ship.

" _No_ ," she protested and sounded so vulnerable it twisted something within Ezra's inner self. She sounded so desperate- too desperate- as the three of them came to the conclusion that she had fallen in love with the wrong man.

The Anakin Skywalker she knew was dead.

In his place stood a monster.

" _You're with him_!" he accused even as she shook her head in denial, not giving her a chance to defend herself as he rose his hand and continued angrily, " _You brought him here to kill me!_ "

" _No_ ," she denied once more before she no longer could.

Anakin was choking her, _strangling_ her.

Killing her.

" _Let her go Anakin_ ," Obi Wan demanded even as Ezra rushed forward like he was able to do something as he cried, "NO!"

This couldn't be right. It was wrong. All of it.

Anakin wasn't a monster.

Anakin was happy, with a family and friends and so much good in him. More good than the one that currently stood in front of him now, choking his wife.

Anakin did release her, and Ezra watched as her still form crumpled to the ground. He reached for her, needing to know, and was relieved to find her still alive even as Anakin turned his rage onto his old master. His _friend_.

"No," Ezra choked once more as he shook his head and fought the tears threatening to spill from his eyes, "Please, no."

" _You turned her against me_."

" _You have done that yourself_."

"No," Ezra protested pressing his hands against his ears and doubling over as he cried, "Stop. Please, make it stop."

Still they continued to speak, argue, and with every word it became clearer that Anakin had traveled down a very dark path. One Ezra wasn't sure anyone could pull him back from.

" _If you're not with me_ ," Anakin decided and his voice was cold and decisive, " _then you're my enemy_."

Obi Wan paused, the pain at the realization of those words evident and Ezra felt his very self fracturing at the vision. It was too much, the smoke making his face burn. When Obi Wan spoke next his voice was nearly remorseful as he realized the man he once loved was gone.

" _Only a Sith deals in absolutes_."

" _STOP_!" Ezra cried once more, eyes squeezed as tight as he could and his voice broke at the end.

And it did.

[ STARWARS ]

Cad Bane didn't react physically. His blaster didn't move nor did he suddenly grin in self-reassurance because there had been need for such actions. His blaster hadn't moved from its spot directed towards the both of them, and he had already known who Kanan was even before he had asked Hera. It had all been a part of his game.

So Cad Bane didn't react physically.

Everyone else in the bar did.

The sight of the lightsaber seemed to have momentarily numbed all of them, freezing him for the briefest moment and staying there. Then the moment ended and chaos quickly followed.

There were screams, cries of protest, and some were angry but most were frightened. As a general rule, this planet had always been safe from the Jedi- from the Republic. Now they were unsure what to do so they just reacted.

Hera reached out amongst the thronging bodies- some in attack while others in escape- and she jerked him back. He allowed it, putting away his lightsaber so to avoid attention. That didn't matter anymore because everyone already knew his face. They knew his name and his face and what he was.

" _Move_!" Hera shouted, shocking him out of his dumb state and he nodded as he quickened his pace.

They were trying to find the door, the exit, but so were most of everyone else. Bodies crowded around them, pressing and pushing as they tried to escape the Jedi's fury. Others cried out when he got close enough for them to recognize him, rearing back as if to strike him but those were easy to lose in the crowd.

Behind them there was a loud hissing sound followed by the resound of a blaster going off. It echoed amongst the walls around them, and Kanan felt it buzz past even as he jerked Hera to a sudden stand-still. Hera turned to glare, to lecture on the dangers of being trampled, but her face suddenly froze as green eyes widened in fear.

Kana risked a glance behind them.

Several feet away, hovering over the sea of heads was Cad Bane. Kanan couldn't make out his expression with his hat but he could practically feel the eyes on them both and he knew as long as he remained in the crowd he put everyone else in danger.

"Go to the ship!" Kanan commanded Hera, making his decision even as he pulled away to head back.

"What? No!" Hera protested, eyes wide but face determined as she latched back on to him, "I'm not leaving you!"

"I can't condemn all these people to die," Kanan responded like it was obvious and it was- to him; Hera looked dumbfounded by the confession.

Why wouldn't she? It's not like she's made it a habit of hers to help those in need. She was a bounty hunter, and there's very few they care about over themselves.

"Why not? They'd do that to you!" she accused.

Before he could answer Cad Bane fired once more and Kanan barely had a chance to dodge. He watched, almost in slow motion, as the empty spot him and Hera stood filled and the blast struck.

"No!" Kanan cried, launching forward but it was already too late.

The body that should've been him disappeared amongst the trampling feet, and Kanan knew he couldn't allow that to happen again. He had to do something.

"Kanan!" Hera tried again, grabbing at his arms and trying to jerk him after her, "Don't be stupid! These people owe you _nothing_!"

Kanan freed himself, pushed her away as gently as he could as he replied calmly, "I can't just condemn them to what's supposed to be my fate either."

She tried to protest, opened her mouth and no doubt had the words on the tip of her tongue, but then she was swept away by the panicked crowd. Kanan felt a surprising bout of relief at that, knowing she'll be safe as long as she could avoid being crushed.

He knew he wasn't just like he knew that this was something he had to do.

He spun around so he could see Cad Bane and reached behind himself to pull out his lightsaber even as he leapt at the bounty hunter. Cad Bane raised the blaster, shot and then Kanan struck him as they both went down caught in the planet's gravity as it forced them back tumbling back down.

Cad Bane caught Kanan's wrist, clawed at him for freedom but Kanan refused to back down. Even as Cad Bane managed to flip them mid-air as dark red eyes bored onto him.

Kanan struck ground first, back bouncing as all the air left him. Cad Bane hit next, rolling much more gracefully then Kanan had. He was on his feet in an instant, holding up his blaster as a sickening smile crept across his face.

Kanan didn't think- had stopped thinking since he had made his decision- and he rose both his arms in front of him and shoved. Cad Bane went flying backwards and the hissing sound returned as the bounty hunter managed to even himself out upon landing.

That didn't matter, though, because Kanan had recovered.

He rolled onto his side, pushing up so he was on his feet. His lightsaber was ignited in front of him and most of the patrons had filtered out by the bar, crowded around the large doors in hopes of an escape. Kanan hoped it as well, mentally praying even as he turned to face his current threat.

 _May the force be with you._

Cad Bane didn't care so much about the fleeing patrons. He seemed to only have eyes on Kanan, which was fine with Kanan. The less danger he placed everyone else in the better.

Cad Bane leveled the blaster back at him, taking careful aim even as Kanan launched himself towards the bounty hunter. He managed to get off three shots- all easily reflected- and then Kanan pounced as he rose his lightsaber of his head and swung downwards.

He struck nothing, though he hadn't expected anything less.

"Give up Jedi," Cad Bane commanded several feet away, and Kanan risked a glance to the doors.

Everyone had left, leaving only the two of them. Something akin to relief nearly blinded Kanan but he forced himself to remain focused.

He turned back to Cad Bane as he shrugged and responded, "Alright."

His answer seemed to at least cause pause in the bounty hunter as he clearly hadn't expected an act of surrender. Kanan wasn't surrendering, though because his padawan was still missing and he'd never give up until he found him. He just didn't expect for that to be something Cad Bane could comprehend.

So he swung his lightsaber, forcing the bounty hunter back into retreat just as the ground beneath their feet vibrated. Both of them stopped, turning dumb expressions towards the door. Cad Bane, of course, seemed to have interpreted the meaning quicker than Kanan had.

"I'm afraid this is where we must part ways," Cad Bane responded reaching behind himself and the last thing Kanan remembered seeing before the smoke was his wicked smile and parting words, "Until next time."

Then the room was nearly flooded with thick grey smoke that made his eyes burn and lungs ache. He coughed, trying to dispel the foul stuff as he struggled for the way out. He couldn't make anything out, though, and felt disoriented and sick even as he heard the familiar sound of the Honor Guard.

That was it then. They found him and arrest him and Ezra really would be lost forever.

Someone caught his wrist, pulling him in what felt like a random direction but later Kanan will realize that it hadn't been. He thought it was Hera, silently cursing the woman at trapping herself with him, but then they reached a corridor clear from the smoke and he could see his savoir.

It was that same woman from the bar, with large knowing eyes.

Whatever Kanan was about to say died on his lips as he felt his words choke him in the back of his throat. She appeared apprehensive and almost sad, eyes wide as she took in his whole appearance. She didn't seem startled though, even knowing what he was.

"Quickly. In here," she commanded opening a door to a small enclosed space- closet, maybe- before she shoved him inside.

Kanan stumbled, adrenaline fading and making his legs weak and wobbly beneath him. His eyes stung and he felt moments from succumbing to the darkness though he couldn't place why. Weak mind, he supposed.

From outside he could hear loud clanging noises as he imagined most of the smoke have cleared. He didn't have to wonder as to why they were there. He already knew and had yet again managed to endanger any who still lingered on this planet.

He wondered if Hera had abandoned him. He wouldn't blame her if she had, knowing that was the smartest course of action yet she had come back for him before. That was what made her pause. She had turned around and came back for him.

" _I know they're in here! Tear this place apart if you have to! Find them!_ " the angry sound of one of the generals shouted and Kanan leaned against the wall, listening to the scuffling as he wondered why he had been placed in here.

The desperate sound of their search grew louder the closer they neared his hiding spot. Some part of him hoped that wherever he had been placed was hidden so they wouldn't think of look there but he knew that wasn't the case even before the door swung open.

He'll never understand why he had been placed there and he was even less sure rather or not she knew. If she had he couldn't ever say how and if she didn't then he didn't know why she even bothered. She could've very well left him in the open for as big a gamble as she played.

She must have then, he decided in that dark room by himself, known at least a little more than he had though he won't ever be able to figure out what.

The noise of the search grew ever closer until Kanan was hardly ever breathing in fear of being overheard. It hurt his lungs, a stitch growing in his side as he forced himself to relax and concentrate as he mentally willed for the voices to disappear.

He could hear them, call out their findings of their search like an incessant echo that resounded all around him and with every word it was like another pebble being dropped in the pit of his stomach.

" _Clear_!"

" _Clear_!"

" _Clear_!"

The door Kanan was holed behind swung open, emitting a brilliant white light that nearly blinded him. He hissed between his teeth, raising an arm to block out the violation even as a large body appeared, blocking most of it with their stature.

Kanan recognized the face as he knew his own was.

It was a strange feeling, to say the least, staring back at one's one demise and recognizing what looked back. Zeb must've felt the same way for he stalled the briefest moment, mouth hanging open as he just stared at Kanan.

The echoes had disappeared as well, having searched everywhere else and found nothing because there wasn't anything to find those places. Kanan was here, staring up at Zeb expectantly.

Neither spoke for the longest moment and surely someone on the outside started to grow suspicious as they snapped Zeb's name. Zeb blinked, slowly once, before he evidently made up his mind and schooled his expressions once more.

Kanan closed his eyes, settling his head against the wall and awaited his fate.

"Clear!"

Kanan's eyes snapped opened and they connected with Zeb's for the briefest moment. Zeb said nothing and his expression didn't change, but Kanan felt something. He recalled how back at the temple Zeb had seemed so determined in getting Ezra back, something Kanan had always sort of appreciated.

Then the door slammed closed, locking Kanan back in the darkness once more.

Kanan blinked, unsure what to make of that. He refused to move, remaining stock still until he was certain they had all given up and left. Only then did he crawl outside, arm hugging the stich in his side. All the running and hiding was enough to give him an ulcer, he decided as he cautiously made his way back outside.

The sun- like the light back in that room- blinded him as he went from one extreme to the other.

He stumbled, free hand shooting up to protect his face as he hissed his displeasure. He wasn't entirely sure where he had left to go, knowing everyone smart had long since left upon the Honor Guard's arrival. That also meant he was stuck, and Ezra was still lost, and his despair nearly overwhelmed him.

"Kanan?"

He blinked at his name, then at recognition of the voice as he spun to spot Hera rushing over towards him. She looked paler since the last time they had seen each other, green eyes wide as she reached out to catch him even before he realized he was tilting.

It seemed like the entire world was crumbling around him, slowing and speeding back up before slowing once more.

Hera grabbed his elbows, hefting him upwards and keeping him steady somehow. Grounded in ways he never thought she'd be able to give him. Only two other people have ever accomplished that and one was dead while the other lost.

"Hera?" he asked, voice confused and slow as he blinked up at her uncomprehendingly, "I thought you left."

"I told you before," she responded in a patient sort of tone as she burdened most of his weight on her, "I couldn't just walk away from such a potential load. What happened?"

She sounded worried but that couldn't be right. Kanan blamed that on the sudden ringing in his ears, roaring as something fuzzy tried to overcome him.

"Cad Bane happened," he responded like it was obvious.

"I know that but afterwards," Hera chided as they both hurried to where she had hidden her ship as she clarified, "With the Honor Guard."

"They discovered my hiding place," Kanan supplied bluntly and it took more effort than it should've to keep his footing underneath him.

"And they let you walk?" Hera asked incredulously, "Kanan, are you sure you're alright?"

"No. I am almost certain I am not," Kanan supplied dully before he added almost offhandedly, "Zeb was the one who found me. He lied, told them I wasn't there. They had no reason to disbelieve him."

He realized that she probably wouldn't know who Zeb was. That was fine, as long as she knew that they could at least trust him. Or, at least, Kanan was sure they could.

"But why would he do that?" Hera inquired and her voice was still one of disbelief and Kanan could see her ship now and he was just _so_ tired.

He tripped. Stumbled.

Hera tried to catch him but he was heavier than she had originally intended, and he hit the ground. It didn't hurt as much as he had suspected and the stitch in his side should've subsided by now but it hadn't. If anything, it only seemed to have gotten worst.

Hera knelt down beside him, face concerned as she bent over his still form. Her eyes weren't looking at him, though, they were focused on his side.

"What is it?" he grunted twisting so he could take a look.

The red on his fingers almost didn't seem real. It looked fake, at least, painted on by his fading mind as the darkness started to eat away at his vision.

"Kanan?" Hera asked but she didn't sound like she was right beside him. It was too far off, like at the end of the tunnel calling out to him.

He opened his mouth- perhaps to answer but nothing came out. Nothing could when the darkness swarm in his vision and swallowed him whole.

[ STARWARS ]

Ezra was floating and it felt like in a tub of nothingness but that couldn't make sense. At one point he would've been certain that that couldn't have made sense. Now he wasn't so sure since it was practically everywhere around him, warping around his small body like a trap.

It gave him plenty of free time to think, and he knew what his visions meant now. He understood what they were trying to tell him, warning him against.

He had been wrong before on his earlier assumption.

There are no monsters.

There's only man.

* * *

Next time:

" _What are you doing Kanan_?"

" _Ezra_?"

...

" _Sure. If you actually think this is going to accomplish anything, it's not. I'm not going to give you cowards the satisfaction. I won't turn my back as quickly as you on the Order no matter how many Kanan's you show me, and that's a promise_."

...

"Why do you think those people wanted Ezra so badly?"

...

"To start a war."


	13. Chapter 13

Kanan felt weightless.

It was a strange phenomenon, one that was extremely unnerving to him as it was unlike anything he's ever experienced before. It was sort of like floating except there was nothing around him and not even the vast expanse of space could make him feel as small and insignificant as he did then.

The good news, however, was that he didn't hurt. He'd gotten shot, he remembered, and should be in extremes amounts of pain but wasn't. That part was certainly nice.

Was this death?

Did he not only fail Ezra but also managed to get himself killed in the process? He certainly hoped not. That would just suck considering there were so many things he hasn't been able to do quite yet.

He'd been so caught up in his own thoughts that he almost missed the other presence that suddenly joined him, a small speck of light amongst all the soul-crushing nothingness. One that he's grown quite accustomed to.

" _Kanan?_ " and they sounded confused.

Kanan _was_ confused.

He had no idea where he was except now he was certain that he wasn't dead. He wasn't sure where his other self was or how he managed to seemingly find himself in two places at once. And now he was hearing voices.

" _Yes?_ " he asked cautiously trying to spin around but considering nothing surrounded him and he didn't have a physical self it didn't work out for him.

" _What are you doing Kanan?_ " the voice demanded and recognition filtered through Kanan.

He knew that voice.

" _Ezra?_ " he demanded a little more urgently than before as he tried to locate the source, but there was nothing.

Maybe he was going crazy.

" _You're not going crazy Kanan_ ," the voice that sounded like Ezra explained in a slightly amused tone, "I _don't know what this is myself, but I'm sure that you're not crazy_."

" _That's comforting to know, thanks,"_ Kanan responded sarcastically and heard Ezra's light chuckle and even if it wasn't real the noise lifted something inside Kanan's chest.

He didn't realize just how much he missed Ezra until that moment. It felt good to hear his laugh, even if there was a chance it wasn't real.

" _You shouldn't be here Kanan. I'm not sure where here is, but I know that if me being here is any indication then it wasn't by choice. What happened? Are you alright?_ " Ezra's voice asked and there was very real fear in his tone that made a lump swell in the pit of Kanan's throat.

Ezra was scared.

More so then that, he just confirmed Kanan's fears. While he had been away his captors had tortured him, and if getting shot was what brought Kanan here then he couldn't imagine what they've done to Ezra.

" _Kanan?_ " Ezra asked before he seemed to shrink back as he whimpered, " _You're not Kanan. He wouldn't allow his anger to spiral so much_."

Kanan blinked at the words and it was like a flip being switched, his anger falling back inside him. Ezra still seemed cautious of him, and Kanan wasn't sure how he was going to get the youth to understand that the thought of someone hurting him made him angry. Furious and though he knew killing was never really an option, it sounded satisfying.

" _No. No. It's really me_ ," Kanan reassured soothingly, but Ezra refused to be fooled.

" _They've tried this before already. I just- it hadn't been this good until now,"_ Ezra was saying and it didn't sound like it was directed towards anything, " _Agh! I wish they would just_ get out of my head _!_ "

 _They've tried this before._

 _I wish they would just get out of my head._

They were doing so much more than torturing Ezra; they were breaking him. They were violating his head and warping everything around, twisting it to their own pleasures until they crafted whatever they were trying to build.

Kanan felt sick.

" _Ezra. Ezra, listen to me. I know you don't think that it's me, but I need you to hang on. I promise I'm coming for you_ ," Kanan urged and heard Ezra's wet chuckle.

Kanan hated his captors.

He really did.

" _That's new_ ," Ezra noted softly, " _I can't imagine how you're going to try and twist this around on me. Play Kanan and get him to promise to come rescue me when all the other ones spat in my face and proclaimed their glee at finally getting rid of me. Just some spare trash swept off the streets._ "

The confession made Kanan angrier than he thought it would, and it took more control then it should've to regain composure of that feeling. He needed Ezra to understand that he wasn't one of his captors, and that he really was coming for him.

" _Ezra, you know I've never thought that about you_ ," Kanan protested firmly, " _and I don't care what they make you see I will find you. I just need you to hang on a little longer._ "

" _Sure_ ," Ezra promised despondently, " _if you actually think this is going to accomplish anything, it's not. I'm not going to give you cowards the satisfaction. I won't turn my back as quickly as you on the Order no matter how many Kanans you show me, and that's a promise._ "

Despite the context in which Ezra spoke the words did alleviate some fear inside of Kanan. He hadn't completely failed just yet. There was still time to save Ezra before it was too late.

" _Good_ ," Kanan nodded even as something caught his legs and pulled, dragging him towards stability, " _I'll find you. That's my promise._ "

Then Ezra was gone.

[ STARWARS ]

"You're hiding something."

"Wha-" Zeb demanded as he spun around to see the furious figure of Sabine glaring back at him; her arms were crossed over her chest and her golden eyes seemed to be lit with her fury.

Zeb swallowed the rest of his sentence, the rest of his lie, as he stared back at her with guarded eyes. He wasn't sure he could make his lie sound convincing- not to Sabine, at least- and he knew that that should mean something to him.

The thing was, though, it didn't.

Something about it seemed too natural, like it had always been ingrained inside of him. He could never lie to someone who knew him better than he did, but that didn't make sense. He didn't know Sabine. Sabine didn't know him. The strangers who just so happened to share the same goal.

Zeb needed therapy.

The whole galaxy, it seemed, needed therapy.

"Zeb," Sabine spoke when it became evident that Zeb wasn't going to, and her voice was softer than before. Almost gentle.

Zeb didn't want gentle.

He wanted everything to go back to the way it was supposed to- when it all made sense and he didn't have to worry about his feelings betraying his sense. Back when he would've been capable of selling a cornered fugitive out because that was his job, as a warrior. Warriors didn't have time for feelings anyways; they were too messy.

Ezra's disappearance and Kanan's rebellion was making Zeb feel things and because of that he's betrayed himself, betrayed the ideals of the Honor Guard and everything he once believed in.

"Sabine," Zeb mocked as he locked green eyes on her and it no longer surprised him when she stared unrelenting back at him.

She was brave, but he had already known that.

She was strong, but if he was honest with himself then he'd know that he had always guessed as much.

She was a fighter, which did come as a surprise because she wasn't the type of fighter he was used to. She wasn't selfless nor selfish and she never once considered the bigger fight. She knew something to be true and was willing to fight for that.

She knew Ezra was worth saving.

She knew Kanan was innocent.

Nothing else mattered to her, and she didn't care what others thought. She was willing to fight for the two of them because something about them convinced her they were worth fighting for. They were _worth_ rescuing.

Perhaps that's why Zeb didn't call everyone over to arrest Kanan so he could spend the rest of his life rotting in a cell, knowing he'd failed his padawan in the worst possible way.

Then again, perhaps not.

"I don't have to tell you anything," Zeb finally decided upon, taking special care in ensuring that his expression revealed nothing.

Feelings were messy for those like him.

Connections with others was suicide.

Sabine's stern expression dropped, and she must have realized something he didn't because her shoulders slumped in a less defensive gesture. She hadn't come to him in an attempt to pick a fight, but that seemed to be an outcome to all of their meetings.

Zeb used to blame that on the fact that they were too different. They each held different ideals of the universe, and now they were violently clashing with each other.

Now he wasn't so sure that he could.

It wasn't that they were different. It wasn't because they held different views or were raised with two separate backgrounds. It wasn't even because one of them was old enough to have fought in a war, and the other was too young to remember it.

It was because, despite all of that, they were the same.

When given the chance, Zeb hadn't sold Kanan out and he could make a million excuses on why that was but he was tired of excuses. He didn't sell Kanan out because he wanted him to rescue Ezra because failing to do so would bring detrimental consequences to all of them.

"Why do you think those people wanted Ezra so badly?" Zeb asked Sabine despite knowing that she wouldn't know. No one, he was convinced, knew.

She blinked at him, either taken aback by the question or shift in conversation. He couldn't be sure, and he didn't bother dwelling on it for too long.

"What'd you mean?" she inquired curiously, blinking bright golden eyes at him.

What did he mean? Zeb couldn't be certain yet his mouth moved anyways.

"Ezra," he repeated slower as if to allow the true meaning behind his words to somehow make sense, "was wanted desperately by someone against the rest of us. Why?"

"To start a war," Sabine replied as if on default.

Someone was tired of the peace, so they started a war. Ezra was just the unlucky pawn that had gotten picked. It was what they had been told so therefore was what people believed.

Zeb didn't.

Life wasn't that simple.

 _War_ wasn't that simple.

"Yeah but why _Ezra_? There was plenty of other options. Better options that would've sparked something much quicker. The only thing Ezra had going for him was that he's a padawan. He hadn't been close to any of the major generals," Zeb explained, "So why was Ezra chosen?"

From Sabine's expression it seemed like it was the first time the question ever occurred to her.

Zeb supposed that made sense. It never actually struck him as odd until after his talk with Ahsoka back at the temple. She had mentioned something about the Council making the wrong decisions over again. He was sure she meant about using caution with deal with the potential outbreak of more war, but something about the phrase was bugging him.

They were _repeating_ the same mistakes all over again.

When was the first time of their mistakes?

And somehow that thought process ended on him wondering why Ezra was ever chosen to begin with. He may never know all the secrets of the Council, and everything they've done wrong, but he was certain Ezra tied in with something much, much bigger.

And if Zeb's concerns were proven legit then war would be the least of everyone's worries.

"Maybe because he's like someone else?" Sabine offered, "Someone they know they can't corrupt or have tried and failed miserably. Ezra's their second chance."

"No. Ezra's something else entirely," Zeb denied with a firm shake of his head, "He's the first of whatever _this_ is. _That's_ what makes him so valuable to the other side."

"Oh kay then. Why? What makes him so valuable?" Sabine challenged, and Zeb could only stare back hating himself for what he had to say next.

"I don't know."

[ STARWARS ]

It felt oddly intrusive, standing outside Anakin and Padmẽ's home, but the sudden overwhelming sense of urgency prevented him from turning away. He needed to discuss what Yoda had just told him to at least one person he could trust and Anakin just so happened to be the closest.

It was still odd coming to his home, though, to talk about something with the potential of being so detrimental for the rest of them. The literal balance between good and evil dangled on a fraying string, and everything they've worked so hard in doing laid in the hands of a 15 year old child they all turned their backs on when he needed them most.

Obi Wan was no fool, and he realized that Ezra owed them nothing.

Ironic considering they now owed Ezra _everything_.

"Master?" Anakin asked, dark hair tussled in small spikes sticking out in various angles. His skin was pale and dark bags hung under his eyes- signs of sleep deprivation.

"Anakin?" Obi Wan asked slightly taken aback by the worn appearance of his previous padawan, "Are you feeling alright?"

"What? No. Yeah. I'm fine," Anakin reassured with a dismissive hand gesture before dark eyes focused back on him and he inquired, "What about you? Has something happened?"

"Depends on what you mean by that," Obi Wan admitted honestly before he gestured to behind Anakin and asked, "May I?"

Anakin blinked as if he was just now remembering his manners as he quickly stepped aside and assured, "Yea- yes. Of course. What is it? What's wrong?"

Because Anakin could always tell when something was upsetting Obi Wan without the man showing up to his home unannounced. Considering Obi Wan had found enough urgency to seek him out he supposed his concern wasn't completely unwarranted.

Before Obi Wan had a chance to answer there was the noise of children as a girl and boy rushed into the room Obi Wan and Anakin stood. They stopped when they saw Obi Wan, taken aback by his sudden appearance.

Leia frowned, crossing thin arms over her chest as dark eyes narrowed on him. She got that from her father, the overly cautious fire that seemed to consume everything about her. It had always been a trait Obi Wan admired, and he knew that she'd make a good leader one day- just like her mother.

Luke held no such constraints as he rushed over to where Obi Wan was standing. Blue eyes twinkled in childish amazement as he gripped onto the tails of Obi Wan's cloak and tugged on the ends excitedly as his mouth moved quicker than Obi Wan thought possible.

"Whoa now Luke," Anakin interrupted coming to his master's rescue yet again as he gave the boy a fond smile and moved away from Obi Wan, "Give the man some air. He's old."

Obi Wan had to resist the urge to roll his eyes especially considering both Luke and Anakin's eyes moved to see his reaction to the jest. Leia just snorted from the other side of the room, kept at bay by her mother's hand on her shoulder.

Obi Wan hadn't even noticed the woman's entrance.

"Senator. Looking as lovely as ever. Sorry to show up unannounced but I fear I bear urgent news," Obi Wan greeted kindly, always found that he liked Padmẽ and had always concerned her calm professional nature helped balanced out Anakin's impulsive tendencies.

"Oh you flatter me," Padmẽ replied back with a gentle smile as she moved away from Leia until she was standing next to her husband, "and you know that you're always welcome. The children love having you."

"So you and Anakin keep telling me," Obi Wan responded with a nod of his head before he glanced down at the twins and asked awkwardly, "So… uh."

Anakin, as dense as ever, didn't seem to pick up on what Obi Wan was asking. Padmẽ, fortunately, did.

"Luke, Leia, why don't you two go play in your rooms while the adults speak," she suggested and Luke's lip stuck out in a small pout as Leia's expression only darkened at the realization they were being casted away because the adults thought they were two young.

Obi Wan thought of Ezra, lost and having who-knows-what done to him, and he concluded that they really were too young. They all were.

The twins were obedient however, as they filed out of the room side-by-side. That part was a little suspicious to Obi Wan but Padmẽ lead both the males to their room for privacy. Obi Wan nodded gratefully at her, which she retaliated with a soft smile.

"So," Anakin ventured impatiently though his eyes did keep shifting between the two of them, "What's so urgent that it brought you all the way here? Not that you're ever not welcomed, but I can tell something is bothering you."

Obi Wan turned so he could stare at both of them, and he hated the idea of being a barer of bad news especially in their home but someone other than him and Yoda needed to know.

"It's about Ezra Bridger," he explained with a slight dip of his head and Padmẽ gave a soft gasp as Anakin tensed.

Lately nothing good came from a conversation that started about Ezra Bridger, the padawan they failed. The padawan that could very well be their undoing if they weren't careful.

Neither one of them spoke so he continued, "I talked with Master Yoda about why he might have been taken."

"The Chancellor told us it was to start a war," Padmẽ ventured as brown eyes shifted between the two males, "That's why we are unable to retaliate. We can't start another war."

Which everyone in the room already knew had bothered Obi Wan before. Now that Obi Wan knew the potential of why, the whole ordeal seemed to morph into something so much worst.

"That's not the whole story," Obi Wan explained calmly- calmer than he currently felt- before he sucked in a deep breath and explained, "When we first brought Ezra in we had no idea he was force sensitive, but Master Yoda had sensed it and commanded for everyone to leave him and Ezra alone because he needed to check something."

"Right," Anakin agreed thoughtfully, finger pressed against his chin as his eyes turned glassy, "I just thought it was to see how force sensitive he was."

"It was," Obi Wan agreed, "but in doing so Master Yoda sensed something he's never felt before. It was one of the reasons he didn't inform the rest of us. So he meditated on it every night since."

"And he thinks Ezra's capture is because of this new thing he felt," Padmẽ guessed with a tilt of her head, and though she still seemed confused Obi Wan could see the pieces fitting themselves in her eyes.

"Yes," Obi Wan confirmed with another nod.

"And this new thing, did Master Yoda ever figure out what it was?" Anakin inquired as he grew more and more troubled by the whole thing.

"It's kind of complicated to understand," Obi Wan replied, "and he hadn't yet come to understand the whole thing."

"So what has he?" Padmẽ questioned and her soft brown eyes was sparkling at the realization that Ezra wasn't just some random kid that got the bad draw. He had been chosen specifically for a reason none of them- not even Master Yoda- fully understood.

Someone out there in the galaxy must have, though.

And they were the one who currently held Ezra.

"The force works with Ezra differently," Obi Wan explained as he tried to piece it all together in his head as well, "He's not a conductor of it like the rest of us. It doesn't flow through him, and he doesn't necessarily channel it."

"That doesn't make any sense, though," Anakin protested with a shake of his head, "If he can't channel it then how did he become a Jedi?"

"He's like a key," Obi Wan offered, "or, at least, that's the theory."

"A key to what?" Anakin demanded with a slight scoff as he crossed his arms over his broad chest as Padmẽ simultaneously asked, "And what are they trying to unlock?"

Obi Wan ran a weary had over his face, and there were very few people that he allowed to see him in such a state. He hadn't understood it when Master Yoda said it either.

"Master Yoda believes that he's split between our world and others-"

"Master, with all due respect, you know that does sound sort of impossible, right?" Anakin interrupted challengingly but Obi Wan took no offense as he knew he meant no disrespect.

"Improbable Anakin," he corrected anyways, "What do I always tell you? Only a Sith deals in absolutes."

Anakin's shoulders slumped as he defended, "I know that Master but I- none of this makes any sense to me. What other worlds could Ezra be stuck between and if he is why isn't there others like that? What makes Ezra so special?"

"That's the point we don't know," Obi Wan informed as kindly as he could, "but we spend most of our lives dictated by choices. It's what morphs us into who we are- _what_ we are. Master Yoda believes that somehow there's another world where the choices we make are vastly different, and Ezra can somehow see into that world."

"A key to unlocking those other worlds' secrets," Padmẽ concluded before her eyes widened in realization as she turned to look at her husband, "That means-"

"Somewhere out there there's a world that has the exact outcome whoever captured Ezra wants," Obi Wan agreed with a solemn nod, "and they just received the means of obtaining that."

Silence lapsed between the three of them as they allowed that to sink in.

"There's something else," Anakin added and Obi Wan didn't miss how his entire demeanor had changed, "I've been having these dreams- of Luke and Leia dying."

Padmẽ gasped, horror filling her eyes as she grasped onto his arm for support.

It never ceased to amaze Obi Wan on how the strongest people could become so weak when it involved those they loved. That was why relationships were forbidden, but he's seen enough to know that some people's greatest weaknesses were also their greatest strengths.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded, but she wasn't angry as much as terrified.

"Because I thought it was nothing," Anakin assured her but he was looking at Obi Wan- eyes begging him to somehow make everything alright, "I thought they were just nightmares."

"These dreams?" Obi Wan asked thoughtfully, "What happens?"

"There's a masked man," Anakin explained still refusing to meet Padmẽ's gaze, "and he strikes both of them down as I watch."

"Then what?" Obi Wan pressed knowing there was something the younger man was withholding.

Anakin's gaze dropped completely then as he answered, "When the man takes his mask off it's me underneath it."

[ STARWARS ]

At first there was nothing.

No pain. No sound. No nothing, it seemed, and it was more than a little disconcerting all things considered.

But then the nothing transformed and though he wouldn't call it _something_ it was definitely a lot less _nothing_. And it started with a name.

" _Kanan_."

It was soft and delicate, like a feather or a gentle breeze kissing his skin. It was different and though he knew he should probably recognize it he found he couldn't recall much of anything. It was like he was pulling the nothing with him.

" _Kanan_."

It sounded again and it came out a lot more assertive than before. Worried, almost, and it took him a moment to realize that it was his name. The person was concerned about him.

" _Kanan, you need to wake up now. Ezra still needs you_."

 _Ezra_.

Kanan recognized that name. He knew that name. He _cared_ about that name. Why did he care about that name?

" _Kanan, please_."

And, somehow, that did it.

Teal eyes fluttered open and he was immediately greeted with a bright light and twin sets of concerned green eyes hovering over him. For the slightest moment he thought that he had died, and somehow this angel had come to rescue him.

Then he remembered.

She wasn't an angel. She was a bounty hunter he had enlisted in helping find his still missing padawan. Hera. Hera _Syndulla_.

That couldn't be right.

"Welcome back Jedi," she greeted and her voice was light and teasing as she gazed down at him with soft compassionate eyes. That was also new.

"Yeah," he croaked, throat sore before a sharp pain twisted his side and he flinched as his hand came up to rest on the spot.

"Whoa there cowboy," Hera protested as she gathered his hand in his and holding it a second longer than he thought necessary before she set it back down at his side, "You need to relax. You were shot in your side. How much do you remember?"

He remembered all of it.

The bar. Cad Bane. The Honor Guard and Zeb. All of it.

"Enough," he replied instead, "and there's no time. Ezra's- they've already started in trying to break him. I don't know what they've done, but it's not good and I-"

A fit of coughing stopped him.

"Calm down," Hera commanded soothingly, "The plan is to very much find your missing padawan, but in order for you to rescue him you need to stay alive. We'll find him. You'll see."

Kanan shook his head because she didn't understand, nor did they have the time to make her.

"Kanan, love, please. Stay down and let me help you," Hera commanded bending over his still form as she clutched his arm tightly.

"Why? Why do you care so much?" Kanan demanded but he did force himself to relax, "Why do you care Hera _Syndulla_?"

Hera flinched at the name. Kanan didn't understand why, but she did.

"I don't," she responded and it was so obviously a lie that it was painful to look at.

"Syndulla," Kanan ventured, changing the subject, "As in Cham Syndulla? So, tell me, how does someone with a father like that turn into a bounty hunter fighting against everything he is for?"

Hera ducked her head, hiding her expression. It was the first time he could recall her looking so vulnerable. Family must not be a strong suite for her, or she's just been separate long enough to forget what it was like.

Family is hard.

 _Caring_ is hard.

"He might be my father, but he's also a fool. He, like you, believe that what the Republic is doing is somehow beneficial to everyone."

"And it's not?" Kanan challenged.

"It's corrupted," Hera replied bitingly and she was no longer looking at him, "You've all managed to confuse quiet with peace and in trying to make everything better it's only become worst. In your search of bettering the galaxy you're repressing anyone who chooses to stand against you. How is that any better than what your oppressors are trying to do?"

Kanan said nothing.

After a pregnant pause Hera took in another shuddering breath as she straightened her back and turned to face him as she replied, "Enough about that, though. How about we go find your missing padawan?"

She held something out for him and he recognized it as his lightsaber.

He didn't hesitate as he reached out and took it.

* * *

Next time:

"I know there is good in you, father!"

" _No_!"

...

"I'm sorry, father, but you gave me no choice."

...

"I don't think that the Phantom Dealer wanted him for the sole purpose of a war. Something gave him the delusion that he'd be able to win."

"And that something is Ezra."


	14. Chapter 14

**So, obviously, I haven't posted for this story in a while and I figured I'd owe you guys some sort of explanation. One word: FINALs. They freakin' kill guys and I started losing precious writing time and though these chapters usually sit around 5,000 words they take literally FOREVER to write. Especially the closer and closer we get towards the end (and, naturally, dummy me decided it'd be smart to start another story altogether and I'm still writing Madness Breeds Agony and that has started getting INTENSE and though it's not a Rebels fic I'm super excited about it).** **Good news, though, finals is over so I have all of summer to wrap this story up so you guys have that to look forward to.**

* * *

The dream happened again, but this time it was different. The girl and boy were older, much older, and when they looked at him it was one of fear and disgust and pity.

"I know there is good in you, father!" the boy cried even as he held his lightsaber in front of him protectively; the girl stood behind him, dark eyes wide as she looked upon the scene playing before her.

She looked considerably less convinced about the good left in him.

Not that he blamed her. Whatever reason he holds for trying to kill his children didn't matter, it was inexcusable. It made him a monster worth fearing.

He stepped forward, wheezy breathe echoing in his ears, with all the intent to kill.

"No!" he screamed but no sound came out.

Nothing changed. He was going to kill his children. He was a terrible Jedi. More so than that, he was a terrible father. Fathers shouldn't attack their children. They should love and protect them, teach them the difference between right and wrong. Good and bad.

Now he was the bad.

"Please Father!" the boy- his boy- pleaded even as the girl reached out to grasp his arm gently, "I don't want to do this! Please!"

He didn't listen.

He should've listened.

He rushed forward, arm reared back as if to strike him down. A rush a red light arced downwards, aiming for the boy's throat. There was a rush of green and the sound of lightning clashing against one another before he was shoved back. The girl was screaming her brother's name, terror etched on her gorgeous features.

When she looked at him, though, it twisted into anger and resentment and hatred. She'd never been as soft-hearted as her brother but she had always tried helping others. For that, he couldn't have been prouder. She just drew the line at people hurting her brother.

"Father, please!" the boy begged once more, voice cracking as blue eyes gazed up at him like he was still capable of giving him the world.

He pushed forward, going for the boy's neck once more and he knew that it had been a good swing. A killing move he shouldn't know how to do but was somehow executing it like it's all he's ever known how to do. It was quick too, the boy wouldn't have enough time to block and he'd-

Green caught the red, stopping it.

He blinked, taken aback, as he stared across the part where the two met. Bright blue eyes stared back, narrowed and furious and cold enough to burn. It almost seemed unnatural, coming from someone so full of hope and trust and love.

"I'm sorry father, but you give me no choice," the boy informed him and moved much faster than he ever thought possible.

It was kind of funny and really sad that the dream of him dying was the best one he's had in a while.

[ STARWARS ]

"So, your father-?"

"No."

"I was just-"

"Stop. Kanan."

Kanan puffed out his cheeks, a reaction she was finding more and more adorable the longer she's spent time with him. It was also a clear sign of his frustration, after having repeatedly been turned down by her every time he approached the topic of her dad.

Apparently he was some hero to the Jedi, which was ridiculous. Hera knew her father and knew that he wasn't a hero- not any more than she was. The only difference was that he was much more radical about his opinion, fighting for a cause that she was convinced no longer existed.

Either way, Kanan admired him; Hera really wished he wouldn't.

It's been several hours since Kanan's very close brush with death. His skin was still too pale for her liking, and the wound on his side was still extremely fresh but the man was stubborn- infuriatingly so. And ever since her 'let's go save your padawan' speech he's been more determined than ever at finding the youth.

That part he wouldn't explain.

The only thing he's let slip so far was the fact that his tormentors had started trying to break the kid, and Hera saw the boy. He was a short little thing that looked breakable. She wasn't as sure as Kanan that he hadn't been crushed already.

She didn't voice that, of course, because she didn't have a death wish. Plus, regardless of the kid's condition, she was still getting paid as long as she didn't turn her back on the man again and as long as they avoided desert planets she figured that they'd be okay.

She just wasn't expecting for Kanan to be such a fan of her father. If she had known that then she might've left him on the planet, curiosity be darned.

Who was she kidding?

She would've turned back around and rescued Kanan regardless and she couldn't explain why. She keeps telling herself that it was for Ezra and part of that was true but there was so much more. Something seemed to be drawing them together, like it had already been pre-decided for the two of them to be stuck together.

That was a scary thought, considering how much destruction the two of them have accomplished in the past couple of days.

Then again, if evil overlords would just keep their grubby little hands to themselves and not kidnap children who may or may not have the potential of destroying the entire galaxy then they would never have been the need for them to blow half the galaxy up in their pursuit. Nor would it have given them a reason to come together and work semi-together.

"So Hera," Kanan ventured, voice testing as he drew her from her thoughts, "Where exactly are we going?"

Here it was. Confession time.

Hera shrugged as she replied honestly, "I don't really know. We're running out of places that could hold any sort of lead and those places will value the price on your head much more than being honest and saving the galaxy."

"You think saving Ezra will save the galaxy?" Kanan asked, and it seemed to be the first he's considered as much.

To him Ezra was just a kid. He wasn't a weapon or some force in some forgotten prophecy. He was his padawan, and he just wanted him back.

Hera held no such sentimentally.

"I don't think that the Phantom Dealer wanted him for the sole purpose of a war. Something gave him the delusion that he'd be able to win," Hera explained, and she could practically see the wheels turning behind Kanan's vibrant gaze.

"And that something is Ezra," Kanan supplied, and it wasn't a question.

Hera nodded anyways because that's what felt appropriate. Ezra wasn't just some average kid, and whatever he can do is impressive enough for him to be that valued from the other side. Hera wasn't interested in sitting around and waiting for that reason to be revealed.

Kanan released a pent up breath, hearing it hiss between his teeth as Hera sat beside him and waited for the true nature of their predicament to sink in because regardless of what side they stand by if the Phantom Dealer got his way and washed the galaxy in his darkness then no one would be safe, and Hera rather enjoyed living.

Either way Kanan suddenly grew real quiet and still as he mulled it over in his head. Hera was getting kind of impatient too when, finally, he spoke.

"Then we need to hurry up and find him. They're already started in breaking him," Kanan informed and a rock settled in Hera's stomach.

Ezra was a child and, in her experience, children weren't hard to break. It didn't take much before they became an obedient shadow of who they formally were. It was one of the reasons armies sought out young soldiers for they were the easiest to convince to die for their purpose.

"Well… do you have any ideas then?" Hera demanded because she knew he was right and was drawing a blank on where they should actually go.

"One," Kanan admitted back to being sullen and mysterious, "and you're not going to like it very much."

[ STARWARS ]

There was always one thing Sabine had been certain of since she was a little girl- no one in the galaxy cared about something as weak and insignificant as a human orphan that should've died a long time ago on the streets. The temple hadn't wanted her, and it had only been because of the pity of a few that she had been allowed solace in such a place.

Then Ezra had come into her life, and she had allowed herself to believe that she had been wrong because if he was capable of caring so much after everything that's ever happened to him then maybe she could too; despite everything he continued to live and burn brighter than any sun she's ever encountered.

Perhaps that was what finally drew Kanan to the kid despite weeks of awkward forced encounters, or maybe it was something completely different. Something Sabine couldn't understand because she wasn't a Jedi. She wasn't special or powerful. She just was even though Ezra had convinced her that she was so much more than that.

Ezra was gone.

So was Kanan, who was more than a father-figure than her actual father had ever been despite the laws forbidding personal relationships.

And no one cared about either one of them, not in the ways they should. Kanan had been branded a traitor, and Ezra had long since been deemed a long cause and she hated that but had thought that she'd be able to do something about it.

Now she realized she couldn't. Not by herself, which was precisely how she ended up outside the room of the one person she was convinced capable of helping. Her cowardliness was just preventing her from knocking on the door.

She gritted the backs of her molars together as she mentally willed her hand to move, but it was almost like some unseen force was holding her back. She knew that was absurd, the only force that'd ever bother with her being her own will.

And then, as if in a bad movie, it slid open and Zeb blinked down at her clearly startled.

He obviously hadn't been expecting her to be standing outside his room like a lost child, and if she was honest then she really wasn't expecting for him to just suddenly appear in his doorway. He was no longer dressed in his formal clothing, though _casual_ might have been too strong of a word. Something in the middle.

"Zeb," Sabine spoke first, and she sounded surprised.

"Sabine," Zeb replied back as something that resembled a fond smile crossed his features, a look one would give an adorable child that's wandered too far away from home.

"Uh… hey," Sabine spoke lowering her hand and feeling as awkward as Ezra always looked whenever he spoke to someone that wasn't Kanan.

"Did you need something?" Zeb asked, and his eyes were shining as he casually leaned against the doorframe and she realized he was trying to appear cool.

With that realization came the thought that he really didn't look it. Not while it appeared so _forced_.

She furrowed her brow, and now that the initial shock of Zeb just appearing she was able to speak in a much more casual tone as she demanded, "Early you mentioned that you think Ezra is going to be vital in a fight we're not even aware that we're getting into."

She saw Zeb swallowed, the action visible on his features as green eyes seemed to regard her a little more carefully. They weren't exactly guarded, the need to throw up such vast defenses had faded not too long after Ezra's capture.

"Correct," Zeb nodded before he asked confusedly, "Why are we bringing this up again? I already told you I don't know what could possibly make him so valuable," and then a thought crossed his features as he inquired, "Did you-"

"No," she cut him off abruptly with a firm shake of her head, "I don't know why Ezra would be valuable, but I do think he is. More so than just a tool to convince everyone else that they need to fall into another war so soon."

Zeb looked confused.

"Sabine, what's the point you're trying to make?" he queried as his face twisted up into one of intense thought, his mind rapidly flying all over the place as he tried piecing everything he knew and everything he thought he knew in a way that made sense.

It didn't make sense, Sabine knew, not when they were missing such a vital piece. Not when they had no idea on what Ezra could possibly be that would make him so wanted- so valuable. Especially not when all Sabine saw was this skinny runt of a kid with a smile way too bright for one so young.

"I'm _saying_ that you're right," she elaborated with a furrowed gaze, "and that we can't just sit around and do nothing about it. This is no longer about rescuing Ezra or avenging the Republic. It's about the whole galaxy. The sake of everything- every single thing you love and hate- rides on who has Ezra."

Zeb's expression darkened as her words seemed to sink in as he contemplated on what she was saying. He seemed to agree as his muscles stiffened, and something in his eyes darkened. And Sabine knew she was right, had been sitting on this long enough to know she was. Now Zeb did too and an unsettling silence settled between the two of them.

The unseen war someone sparked up wasn't about a way anymore.

It was a fight for survival.

[ STARWARS ]

[ _There's been a slight… complication master_.]

[ _Complication how?_ ]

[ _It seems that you're not the only person interested in the boy. There's another and they've proven to be more persistent then we originally thought._ ]

[ _The Phantom Dealer? I thought you said that you'd deal with them when the time came. You reassured me as much and I trusted in your skills. Are you telling me that my trust was ill-placed?_ ]

[ _Of course not master, but I sense that we're running out of time and the boy is… resilient._ ]

[ _Are you also telling me that you can't handle a mere child?_ ]

[ _No._ ]

[ _Ezra Bridger is still young and everyone when pressed is capable of breaking. Find his weak spot and exploit it. I need and I need him alive. Do you understand?_ ]

[ _…_ _Of course master._ ]

[ _Good. Get it done. Contact me when you're finished and not a moment before._ ]

[ STARWARS ]

"No. Absolutely not."

"Well it's not like you have any better ideas. Come on Hera, please."

"No. I swore to myself the day that I left that I'd never return. Never does not mean only a couple of years, and then return the second a little boy disappears."

"We both know this isn't about just some random boy though," and he was making that face at her that made her want to simultaneously do whatever he says and punch him in the face, "and I told you, you weren't going to like it."

Hera frowned, green eyes hard as she growled lowly, "But I didn't know that you were talking about _that_."

The _that_ in question was Hera's old bounty hunter mentor because everyone had someone or least they wouldn't get very far. Only Hera hated her mentor and had no such desire in going back- not even for a little boy who means so much to the man before her.

She wasn't heartless but she's pretended long enough that she was that she's capable of being _callous_ when needed. And she certainly felt the need.

"So what then?" Kanan demanded and what little patience he's settled on since Ezra's kidnapping was slowly starting to slip.

She had seen it disappear completely back in that bar and had no such desire to see him fall that low again. She just _couldn't_ go back to that place. He needed to understand that.

"We'll come up with another way," she tried but it sounded ridiculous even to her.

There was no _other_ _way_.

Every second they spent searching was another Ezra was lost to them. It was another his captors got a chance to break him, and whatever they wanted from him certainly wasn't going to benefit her in the slightest.

So they didn't have the time to debate about this and certainly not to suddenly become picky. She just really hated that, hated it enough to rack her brain for anything. Anything at all.

"Hera, please," Kanan honest-to-goodness _begged_ , and he sounded so lost and broken that it twisted something fierce within her chest.

That was another thing. The longer she spent hanging around Kanan the more she had started to _feel_. It wasn't unpleasant but she's spent most of her life not caring that it was strange and uncomfortable at the very least.

She buried her head in her hands, scrubbing her face hard enough to hurt. She didn't care about the pain, though, because she needed to think. There's always another way.

"Wait," she said suddenly, head snapping back as green settled back on Kanan and she didn't even bother suppressing the broad smile that stretched across her features then.

He looked startled.

"What?" he asked bending his head in her general direction, eyes imploring and she felt a spark of _something_.

"When I was first getting started I would look for jobs in some of the most… unsavory sort of places," she admitted spinning around to punch in the coordinates.

"I figured," Kanan said dryly at her shoulder, and it didn't churn her stomach as much as it first had when it became clear they were going to be stuck together for a while.

"I heard talk, chatter more than anything, about a planet known for its vase sort of knowledge," she continued.

"Oh really?" Kanan asked sarcastically and she didn't have to look to know he was raising that stupid pointed eyebrow at her, "and where would that place be?"

She shrugged as she supplied, "Malachor."

It was supposed to be a simple answer.

It certainly was never supposed to draw the reaction that it did.

"No. _Absolutely_ not, Hera," Kanan denied almost instantly, twice as firm as Hera had been not to long before.

"What?" she asked sounding as lost and confused as she felt as she turned to stare into his suddenly hard eyes, "Why?"

Kanan paused, just glaring, before he sucked in a deep breath and moved away tensely. He looked less furious but that might be because he was just so obviously repressing it all.

"We just can't," he informed tense and definite as he kept his eyes locked onto hers, which was just not okay because he did not get to push for answers a moment ago and then decide that her ideas weren't good enough.

" _We_ can't?" she challenged cold and angry and challenging as she narrowed her eyes on him, "Or you _won't_? We don't have time to be picky, Kanan. Ezra's life could be at stake."

"I know that Hera."

"Then why is it that when I suggest something you suddenly pretend like you don't? Is your opinion of me really that low?"

"Of course it isn't?" he reassured and his tone was softer than before but still hard and cold and frustratingly stubborn.

"Then what then? Do you just not _care_ what happens to that padawan of yours?"

It was a mistake- bringing up the missing padawan- and she had known that when she said it. Her mouth was just moving faster than her brain and there wasn't enough time to have _stopped_ herself.

There was a crack from corner and something flung from her ship and towards her head. It was only her experience and years of training that she was able to duck in time, and when she looked back up Kanan looked so different she swore she saw a Sith for the first time.

But then he blinked and it was over.

"Hera, I'm so sorry," he apologized, face warping into something sincere and sorry and it was like he couldn't believe what he had just attempted.

"Its fine," she brushed off, not looking for his concern and especially not _wanting_ it- not after he just attempted taking her head off.

She had pushed his one button, and she had known that when she did it. If she was honest then she would've admitted that that was why she had said it. She _wanted_ to make him angry. After all this time, she finally succeeded and it had been terrifying.

"Hera," Kanan tried anyways because as scary as that had been he was still mostly good and if she let him then he'd carry this guilt with him for the rest of his life.

The person she had been several days ago might've just let him.

"Really. I'm fine," she promised and didn't jerk away when he touched her arm, eyes checking her over for injuries.

"You sure?" Kanan pressed, eyes still too wide and skin too pale as he stared worriedly at her.

She sighed, allowing her shoulders to slump as she stared up at him and assured, "I'm sure, Kanan. I shouldn't have brought up Ezra so carelessly."

"And I shouldn't have allowed my emotions to overcome me," Kanan replied, and he still sounded angry with himself as he added spitefully, "It's not the Jedi way."

"Perhaps not," Hera responded with a tilt of her head, eyes looking up at the man before her as she set a gentle almost caring hand against his cheek and added with a soft smile, "but it makes you a man."

He frowned, eyes shifting down to the general direction of her hand before he sighed and pulled it away. He didn't let go of it, though, and for some reason that made butterflies flutter around in her stomach.

When did she revert back to being such a child?

"The reason I don't want to go to Malachor is because it is forbidden," Kanan explained softly and something in his voice sounded impossibly ancient, "It's a place for the Sith."

"It used to be," Hera corrected much kinder then before, "Rumors have it that it's abandoned now. Probably the same time the clone wars ended."

"That doesn't matter," Kanan sighed and when he released his hold on her something inside of her yearned to reach out and renew the connection.

Never once had she ever considered herself such an emotional creature until she meet this Jedi. Ironic considering she couldn't stand the guy or what he stood for whenever they had first met.

So, acting for the first time in her life on her impulse, she reached out and grabbed his hand once more. He blinked down at her like he thought she had lost her mind. Some part of her couldn't help but agree.

"Explain it to me then," she demanded green eyes focused on his teal ones stubbornly, "Make me understand because I really think that's the best place to look for any sort of trial of your padawan."

Kanan blinked, tilting his head to the side as he seemed to consider her words. He looked perplexed and she couldn't tell if that was because he didn't know the answer or if the fact that she was holding his hand.

But he did sigh, a deep straight from-the-soul sort of sigh as he supplied, "Any place of the Sith is known as being evil. I can't risk being corrupted because then I really don't have any chance of finding Ezra."

Oh.

Sometimes, she really was a fool. But, then again, so was he.

"Kanan, you're the bravest person I've ever met before. I don't think a rock floating in the middle of nothing will ever change that," she informed him, blinking up at him with bright kind eyes.

He smirked but it wasn't the confident one she had become acquainted with the past couple of days. It was full of self-doubt and inner anger.

"You do remember that I just tried killing you, right?" he asked, and he looked like he had just won the argument- like that point meant anything to her; it didn't.

"Puh lease love, it'll take more than that to get rid of me," she responded and this time it was her who smirked up at him.

Something in his eyes changed, and her mother's voice ran through her skull all of a sudden. It was one of those things she hadn't thought about in years, and the fact that it was suddenly sprouting up had her blushing like a fool.

Concern clouded Kanan's gaze suddenly as he asked, "Hera?"

Before she could reply, Chopper suddenly entered the room sprouting off quicker than she was able to interpret. He was also waving his claws in front of him madly, as if trying to get both of their attention as he sprouted off what could've been nonsense.

 _Then_ he realized the position he had interrupted them in.

That time Hera did understand what he was saying, and none of it she ever wanted to interpret for anybody. And she would've envied Kanan for his obliviousness if it wasn't for the fact that Chopper _attacked_ him.

Granted being attacked by Chopper wasn't much more than him trying to ram over your leg as he struck your torso repeatedly. Obnoxious but not something that was all that hard to fight off.

"What's gotten into you, you bucket of bolts?" Kanan demanded as he shoved Chopper back with the heel of his boot, and he looked angry but not murderously angry.

"Chopper, slow down. What's wrong?" Hera interrupted before Chopper got a chance to answer.

He twisted his head towards her, still trying to attack Kanan, as he beeped at her. She froze suddenly, eyes shifting up to Kanan who was watching her. Teal eyes shifted from her to Chopper before back at her then as they narrowed considerably.

"What? What did he say?" Kanan demanded, but Hera ignored him for the time being because, so-help-her, if Chopper was kidding she'd dismantle him herself.

"How?" she demanded and her tone must have tipped them both off that she wasn't joking around because Chopper suddenly stopped trying to kill Kanan.

"What? What's he saying?" Kanan demanded even as Chopper answered her, ignoring Kanan's presence completely and it was kind of amazing how quickly the two could flip from one another. One second they hated each other and the next they were acting like the other didn't exist.

"He's saying he knows where Ezra is," Hera informed as she turned to the navigation to try and find the planet, "He intersected a transmission between his captors and what he assumed to be their leader. He was able to track them before they cut off."

"What? Really?" Kanan asked as he spun to stare at Chopper appraisingly.

Chopper made the closest sound to a huff that a droid was capable of. He even made a show of crossing his claws like an embarrassed child being praised by their least favorite parent.

"Yeah except I've never even heard of this place before," Hera added with a furrowed brow.

"What? Why? What's the name?" Kanan prodded and the fact that they've finally found their first real lead had him so excited it was more than kind of adorable.

She glanced back at him as she informed, "Mustafar."

From Kanan's reaction, he's very much heard of this planet as well.


	15. Chapter 15

"Master Yoda, may I please come in?" Anakin asked probably looking as awkward as he felt.

At one time he felt at peace whenever he was in the temple or around the older master. Then he fell in love and had kids and held no illusion that it was only because of the kindness of Yoda and his own master and perhaps even Windu that he hadn't been immediately expelled. That didn't stop the feelings of discomfort from arousing, the longer he remained the more he realized just how unwelcomed he truly was.

Yoda, who had been sitting on his floor meditating, opened ancient green eyes as he fixated an uncomfortable stare on him. He shifted uncomfortably, wishing he was anywhere but here but his talk with Obi Wan and the dreams are still too fresh in his memory.

His kids. His Luke and Leia, staring back at him with those wide terrified eyes as they pleaded for him to come back as he tried…

Luke was strong, and he'd protect his sister. Of this Anakin was certain.

"Ah. Young Skywalker. Yes. Yes. You may enter," Yoda greeted and Anakin wasn't young by any standards but Yoda seemed so old, has seen so much, that he figured that he'd let it be. Besides, it was kind of nice being able to pretend, just this once, that he was back to being that young firecracker everyone had so much hopes for.

He really screwed that one up- not that he regretted falling in love or having children.

"Master Yoda, I have a question," Anakin stated like it wasn't obvious as he stepped across the threshold, feeling the sudden gust of air as the door clicked shut behind him.

Yoda rose to his feet, knuckled hands gripping his wooden staff tightly. It was sort of funny- the older Yoda got the more fragile and vulnerable looking he appeared. In truth the older he got the stronger he grew, and Anakin was sort of convinced that Yoda may never die.

Ridiculous as everyone died at some point. It was just the thought of losing Yoda was too much to bare for anyone so no one ever thought about it.

"Yes," Yoda prodded staring intently at Anakin with those eyes that made him feel young and stupid.

"It's about Ezra Bridger," Anakin admitted with a tilt of his head, "and sort of me, I guess. You see, I've been having these… nightmares where I- Master Yoda, I'm a monster in them. I attack my children."

Yoda said nothing as his eyes seemed to sparkle in thought, which Anakin took as a sign to continue.

"Obi Wan came to me and told me that you think Ezra is a sort of key, and that's why the dark side wants him so badly," Anakin continued as he tried piecing his jumbled thoughts in a concise statement that would make sense to everyone as he added, "And if Ezra is a key then there must be some sort of lock, right? Otherwise keys are useless."

He waited for Yoda to give one brief nod, hand stroking his chin and Anakin knew it was rare for someone to say something Yoda hadn't already thought of. Then again, Yoda may have already considered this and just hadn't known about Anakin's dreams.

"Master Yoda, I think I'm the lock. Or, at least, my dreams are," Anakin finished and suddenly felt like a fool.

He must have been the Chosen One too long if he was able to convince himself of that. If he forced himself into yet another war as he tried making himself somehow above everyone else. He didn't want to, but something about this felt right.

"Your dreams," Yoda prodded with a tilt of his staff, "when did they start?"

Anakin furrowed his brow in thought, not sure how that could possibly be relevant. Even still he thought back to the first time he was woken in a cold sweat because he had to face his inner monster and had lost.

"Not too long after Ezra's capture," Anakin admitted, "Maybe the day after. Why?"

"Perhaps nothing," Yoda reassured but his eyes prevented Anakin from allowing himself to fall for that even before Yoda added, "but I fear Ezra's capture as unlocked the secrets we've protected so dearly without even knowing, and that your dreams are visions."

Anakin's stomach dropped.

"Visions of the future?" he asked suddenly fearful, "Am I really going to-"

He was stopped when Yoda held his hand up, signaling for Anakin to be silent. He obeyed, biting the corner of his lip like a troublesome child.

"Visions of things that have already happened," Yoda explained, "and things that should have but never had."

[ STARWARS ]

Mustafar.

Ezra was at Mustafar. Ezra has been at Mustafar all this time, right there within his grasp, and he had never even known.

Logically Kanan knew that there wasn't really a reason for him to have ever suspected Mustafar. It was desolate, thought of being completely uninhabited until just then. It had been the perfect hiding place, all this time, and if Chopper hadn't been looking for it then no one would never have known.

Ezra would've been lost to all of them. The thought sent a pain completely unrelated to his injury blooming over his chest, twisting around his heart and squeezing tightly.

"Kanan?" Hera's hesitant voice asked and he blinked, realizing she was watching him with waiting green eyes.

They've come all this way, he knew he wouldn't be able to turn away. He just couldn't bring himself to endanger her more than he already had, the sudden blinding anger of just a few seconds ago still fresh in his mind. It had been wrong, and he had nearly killed the only person that's stood beside him through this whole ordeal.

"Thank you both so much," Kanan finally said and didn't wait when Hera's face started to scrunch up suspiciously, "but I can't ask either of you to risk your lives more so then you've already done."

"What?" Hera demanded angrily and even Chopper seemed taken aback from the sudden rage clouding her pretty features.

Kanan refused to back down, though, because every time he looked at her he remembered what almost happened- what _could've_ happened. He supposed he really was a selfish creature, enable to face the man he'd slowly become since Ezra's disappearance. The man he would've been after his master's death.

"I can't risk your life any more then I already have," Kanan replied stubbornly, matching her stare with one of his own.

"I don't remember anyone asking you," Hera snapped back, hands on her hips and the look in her eyes told Kanan that he wasn't going to win.

That realization had him blinking back in shock because that seemed impossible. He couldn't know that about her because he didn't know her, but some part of himself that that maybe he did. That was sort of frightening.

But he did back off with a slight smile as he nodded, hands up in front of him as he relented, "Alright. Our next stop is Mustafar."

Hera's eyes seemed to soften as she spun back around to the controls as Kanan excused himself. He left the cockpit to the quiet hallway, making his way down the increasingly growing familiar halls until he reached one of the empty rooms and slipped inside.

He sat on the edge of the bedframe, burrowing his face in his hands as the pains of his injury flared up reminding him of what he had already done in search of his missing padawan. It seemed almost absurd, just how many laws he's broken in his mad search. The very same laws he had sworn to protect all those years ago.

He just hadn't been ready to let Ezra go so easily. Not when it seemed like ever since he met him Kanan's been letting the boy down.

"Kanan!" Hera's voice called from the cockpit and there was a sense of urgency in here tone.

He rose back to his feet to check on what she's discovered. She was sitting in the pilot's seat, slumped back with a hand against her forehead. Planets and stars zipped by, there one moment and gone the next.

"We're nearing Mustafar," Hera supplied at the sound of the door opening, "and I think it's about time we start coming up with a plan."

Honestly, Kanan hadn't thought any further then find Ezra and get the kid out of there. He knew, logically, that that wouldn't work and would end with then dying but the sudden rush of finally finding his padawan made him light headed and faint.

Ezra was so close.

"Okay. What did you have in mind?" Kanan asked as he took the seat beside her.

"I was thinking," Hera hummed as she leaned forward, "that my last plans didn't work. You're a great leader Kanan, and I need you to do this. If not for me then for Ezra."

"Alright," Kanan grumbled and if he trusted his current judgement then he would've felt honored at the fact that Hera trusted him enough to come up with the plan; then again, she hadn't been wrong when she said her last couple of ideas had been a bust.

Not that Kanan can't place all the blame on her, his stubborn insanity getting them in more trouble than it did out.

He could've left Hera in that cell. His life would've certainly have been easier, and Ezra would've been lost to them at that very moment. He knew this just like he knew that had never been an option- he was going to rescue Ezra and get him back alive. Now he knew where to look.

"Alright," Kanan decided with the finality of a soldier, "Here's what we're going to do."

[ STARWARS ]

Anakin had long since left when Yoda called Obi Wan in. Obi Wan bowed in all his polite curtesy, long white robes hanging off his aging frame. He looked well, though, not much older than when he was still in his prime.

Yoda on the other hand, knew he looked as old as he felt. White hairs growing on his face, and his knuckles deformed with his age. It was a miracle he could still move like he used to, though anything too vigorous he feared would be the death of him.

"Master Yoda," Obi Wan greeted in an airy sort of tone, light and polite and so unlike Anakin's usual brash hardheadedness.

That was one of the many reasons they had been able to work so well together. Then Anakin feel in love and had children and it was only because of Obi Wan that the council had been able to find any sort of pardon for the man.

Anakin had always been smart, though, and his cleverness served as much as his downfall as any strength it gave him. The fact that he's having his current nightmares was troublesome, and he did make a valid point on the concern of where the lock Ezra was meant to open.

That is, if Yoda's hunch is correct, and it usually was.

"Ah. Yes. Please come in. It's about Anakin," Yoda informed and the slight tense of the shoulders and jawline was the only indication of the man's unease.

As Jedi they weren't allowed to have kids but Yoda always knew that Anakin was the closest thing Obi Wan got. As Obi Wan would ever be able to get.

"He has some concerns," Yoda explained, "Has he told you about his nightmares?"

"Of him attacking his children? Yes. When I approached the matter of Ezra's capture to him. Why? Do you think it means something?" Obi Wan prodded, suddenly curious and probably still slightly concerned about his padawan.

"I believe," Yoda explained with a tug to his white beard, "that everything means something. Connected to everything, we are."

"And Ezra is somehow connected to Anakin," Obi Wan concluded with a troubled stroke of his own beard.

"It is starting to seem that way I believe," Yoda confirmed with a nod of his head and troubled eyes.

It was becoming increasingly evident that the longer they allowed their enemies to have Ezra the more they lost- the more they were going to lose. The closer they got to war, held back only by the Republic's stubborn defiance in the matter.

Soon they wouldn't be able to deny it any longer, though, just like they wouldn't be able to deny that it wasn't war that made people great. It just killed good people, friends Yoda have seen fall over and over again.

And soon, very soon, Yoda feared he was going to have to watch war take those people all over again.

[ STARWARS ]

The factory was quiet, which in hindsight should've been their first hint something was wrong. The second should've been that the plan had actually started in their favor, but Kanan was distracted and he wasn't sure what Hera was thinking.

Not that he took in her potential thoughts into any sort of account. He was focused on one thing, and that was finding Ezra.

He had been able to lock into Ezra on her ship almost instantly, the familiar sensation of Ezra's presence making his knees weak. If Hera noticed any sudden pallor at his relief she didn't say anything, just clipped a blaster to her belt and allowed her face to settle into a determined mask.

Whatever it took, they'd get Ezra back.

Thankfully, it wasn't all that complicated in following Ezra's presence and Hera whistled impressed when Kanan opened the door and Ezra was there, slouched over unconscious. His skin was paler then Kanan remembered, thinner too, but he didn't expect for them to feed the kid during his stay.

"Hey Ezra," Kanan whispered, reaching up to tap Ezra's cheeks, trying to get a ruse out of the youth.

Ezra made a disgruntled sort of sound- a person in a perfectly happy dream and unwilling to part from it- as his eyelids fluttered. It hadn't been much, but at the moment it felt like everything. It certainly loosened something tight and sharp wounded deep within his chest.

"Ezra," Kanan breathed before he commanded, "Ezra, wake up. Come on. Rise and shine."

And like the obedient padawan Ezra was, he listened. He didn't appear happy about it, releasing a low grunt from the back of his throat but blue eyes fluttered open as his head practically rolled on his neck.

"Go away," Ezra grumbled as he blinked back at Kanan, the grogginess of whatever sleep he'd been trapped in switching to confusion.

"Ezra, are you with me?" Kanan asked, turning to command Hera to help release the bonds holding Ezra when he realized she was already working on it.

"Kanan?" Ezra asked, head limp and heavy in Kanan's grasp but his eyes seemed sharper than they had been, "What's happening? I'm so cold."

There was a slight click before the bonds keeping Ezra upright released his small frame and he suddenly slumped forward into Kanan's hold. Kanan caught him, wrapping strong arms around the kid's frame as they sank to the ground together.

"It's okay," Kanan reassured with a nod, "We're leaving. Can you stand?"

"Huh?" Ezra murmured still dazed from whatever horrors he had been objected to before Kanan and Hera found him, "Oh yeah. I'm fine. Let's go."

He went to stand, and almost instantly toppled back to the ground. Hera hovered nervously, green eyes shifting around the room as her fingers twitched at her sides. She was getting twitchy, which was understandable considering how long they've risked being there.

"I'm okay. I just need to get used to this," Ezra gritted before anyone got the chance to say anything, and this time when he rose back to his feet he managed to stay upright.

"Ah. I see now," Hera spoke as she gripped Ezra's shoulder with a bright smile, "Now if you two are done we need to go."

Kanan opened his mouth though he wasn't sure what would possibly come out of his mouth when Ezra shook his head with a tired expression. He still looked droopy, though, so Kanan wrapped one of his arms around the kid's waist.

"You're okay," Kanan reassured in a soft whisper, "I've got you. Let's go."

He led Ezra out of the room before the kid had a chance to protest. Hera followed behind quickly, wrist to her mouth as she snapped at Chopper to get the ship ready.

"Kanan I've already tried this," Ezra protested dragging his feet slightly but that could be from his obvious exhaustion, "It doesn't work. There's no escape."

"There's always the way we came," Kanan suggested with a crooked smile, Ezra's warmth seeping into Kanan's very being.

He was so certain, after Ezra's initial capture, that he'd never see the kid again. Then the Republic decided that he was a lost cause, and Kanan knew that if he hadn't done something then the next time they'd met Ezra wouldn't recognize him.

Ezra just nodded, eyes clearing considerably the longer they moved. His eyebrow was furrowed as if in thought or, more likely, he had one monster of a headache.

Behind them, Hera snickered. Kanan didn't bother turning to see her face, he could picture the goofy smile of the man she's been with the past couple of days- the man who very nearly took her head off- being almost fatherly towards this scrawny little runt of a child.

"Chopper's waiting for us on dock 3," Hera announced, and Kanan took a sudden turn Ezra lost his balance and nearly ended back on the floor.

"Careful," Kanan whispered as he hefted Ezra on his toes as the kid struggled to regain his balance.

"I'm trying Kanan. Something's wrong," Ezra admitted softly, and something in the words sent chills down Kanan's spine.

"What's he saying?" Hera demanded, but before Kanan could answer there was a blaring sound before a wall closed in front of them.

Kanan skidded to a stop as Ezra grumbled prudently, "Kanan."

"I know," Kanan growled though the underlining affection was still there.

"Uh. Boys," Hera muttered, and Kanan spun around to see a tall lanky figure standing at the end of the hall; a lightsaber was grasped at his side though he didn't seem to be in any hurry to use it. In fact, he was smiling at them.

"Welcome. The boy always believed you were coming for him," he announced and his voice was twanged with an unrecognizable accident.

"Kanan," Ezra grunted when Kanan moved to push the boy behind him, hands fisting into the front of his shirt stubbornly.

"Get behind me," Kanan growled but Ezra shook his head stubbornly, clinging on him tightly.

"No. Kanan. Listen to me," Ezra demanded stubbornly his voice surprisingly strong considering he was still struggling to remain upright, "He calls himself Inquisitor."

"Are you the Phantom Dealer?" Hera asked, shoulders tense and blaster gripped tightly at her side.

"Phantom Dealer? Heavens no," the Inquisitor chided with a click of his tongue, "He's a shadow. A very pesky shadow that needs to learn his place but, then again, that's not really any of your concern. Give me the boy, and I'll kill you quickly."

"That's not going to happen," Kanan snapped, his grip on Ezra tightening considerably but he didn't protest much so he didn't loosen his grasp.

"Oh. Well then," Inquisitor muttered, lightsaber at his side igniting with a loud hiss as he started strolling slowly towards them, "We'll do this the fun way."

"Kanan," Hera called, tilting her head in his direction as her green eyes sought out for any sort of plan.

Kanan didn't respond, mind swirling. If he couldn't get Ezra to let go of him then he wouldn't be able to fight the Inquisitor. It shouldn't have been as hard as it was, the kid clinging to him like a needy octopus.

"You want to fight me?" the Inquisitor mocked with a tilt of his head and a shark's smile, "You really think you'd win that?"

"Kanan," Hera growled.

"I don't have to win," Kanan snarled finally get Ezra to release him as he shoved him behind him.

The Inquisitor stopped, head tilted to the side as he said, "I suppose you're right. I do thank you, though, for finally releasing that death grip on the kid."

Kanan frowned, the words barely having time to process before Ezra let out a startled noise as an invisible force suddenly jerked him forward. Kanan's name echoed from the boy's lips as he went by, blue eyes wide and fingers brushing against Kanan's.

"No!" Kanan shouted, rushing forward to regain his grasp on the boy.

Hera was just quicker, sprinting forward and grabbing onto Ezra's wrist. Ezra jerked in her hold, Hera's boots scraping on the floor. Kanan grabbed onto Hera's belt, holding the three of them in place.

"Ah," the Inquisitor hummed as he released his hold on Ezra, "Determined. Tell me. What does the boy mean to you, Hera Syndulla? That's right. I know who you are."

"This is what I know," Hera snarled, shock expression quickly morphing to one of anger, "Ezra Bridger does not belong to you."

"Oh that's right. You want the bounty, am I wrong?" the Inquisitor inquired lowly, voice soft and pressing.

"No one's getting the bounty," Kanan snarled, jerking Hera and Ezra behind him, "and you're not walking out of here. Hera, get Ezra."

"Kanan. No. Don't. He's a- he used to be-" Ezra grumbled, his voice trailing off as he tried regathering himself.

"Come now Ezra," the Inquisitor interrupted with a crooked smile, "That's our little secret."

Ezra made a grumpy face, like a naughty child being banned from doing their favorite thing. It would've been adorable if not for their current situation.

"We need a new exit," Hera decided for them, and Kanan liked that one of them at least was still levelheaded amongst them.

"I'm open to ideas," Kanan shot back, unclipping his lightsaber and igniting it in front of him.

"I have one," Ezra murmured turning to the closed door, "Can you hack through the system?"

"Hack? What am I?" Hera demanded grumpily but Ezra just looked up at her with unimpressed eyes.

"Can you do it?"

"Give me some time. Kanan!" Hera called and Kanan grunted in understanding, rushing forward to intersect the Inquisitor that suddenly charged at Hera.

"Whoa there. I'm not done with you," Kanan protested, lightsabers clashing with an electric thrum that vibrated down Kanan's arms.

Behind him he was aware of Hera working on the door, Ezra leaning against the wall and looking like he was trying really hard not to pass out. That left Kanan with covering her, protecting them both from this monster standing across from them.

Yellow eyes just grinned back at him, shark teeth staring back menacingly.

"Poor little Jedi. Do you really think you can stop me?" the Inquisitor mocked, tone dripping with venom and the self-assurance of a madman.

So Kanan just matched the grin, his entire being radiating a cockiness he didn't feel in the gut of his stomach, as he replied lightly, "Absolutely not."

Shoving back with his mind, the Inquisitor flew back. He easily caught his footing, his grin broadening like an animal playing with its prey. That would've normally been a frightening thought if he didn't currently have two things behind him worth protecting.

"It's amusing," the Inquisitor taunted, stalking forward assuredly, "That you know the outcome and is still foolish enough to stand in my way."

"I'm so glad that I could amuse you," Kanan responded before launching forward, lightsaber already swinging downwards.

Kanan knew that if he was to buy Hera enough time then he needed to play offense. It was the only chance any of them had.

The Inquisitor blocked him easily, red lightsaber scraping against Kanan's blue as bright sparks flew between them.

He just needed to buy Hera some time. He needed to give them a chance, so Ezra isn't taken back to that place. He'd have to die before he let any of that happen.

Fortunately for him, Hera was quick.

There was a click and the sound of metal scraping as it disappeared back into the halls. Hera called his name from where she stood at the panel, and the Inquisitor's eyes widened considerably. Apparently he wasn't expecting for Hera to have gotten through.

"No!" the Inquisitor yelled, charging forward.

Kanan caught the blow, the strength nearly sending him to his knees. Something must have changed when Hera opened the door, their plan must have changed. The trap, Kanan reasoned, probably hadn't been anticipating her.

Good.

Kanan enjoyed getting some sort of amusement at being able to pull one over on the people who's caused so much trouble the past couple of days.

"Kanan! Let's go!" Hera cried and Kanan pushed upwards, with the backs of his legs, and this time the Inquisitor landed far enough that Kanan could make a sprint for it.

Ezra had already made it, waiting with those big blue eyes Kanan hasn't realized he's missed until that moment. He wrapped a supporting arm around the kid's shoulders as he turned and expected for Hera to be there.

She wasn't.

She was still standing beside the control panel with a determined expression that sent rocks dropping in Kanan's stomach.

"Hera, what do you think you're doing?" Kanan hissed because the Inquisitor's expression had changed to aggravation.

"I'm sorry Kanan but in my experience the best stories start with the worst decisions," she offered as an explanation, turning to eye the Inquisitor before shooting the control panel.

"No!" Kanan shouted, rushing forward only to be caught by Ezra's dead weight. It was just enough to slow him down completely.

The doors clanged shut, locking Hera on the other side.

[ STARWARS ]

" _NO_! You foolish, _stupid_ woman!" the Inquisitor screamed as his fists clanged against the metal door, a total loss of composure that somehow seemed uncharacteristic of the suave man.

"I already told you before," Hera gloated with a grin, blaster clanging to the floor as she stared up at the man with a defiant expression, "I'm not letting you take the one thing that could possibly through the galaxy in turmoil."

"Not turmoil," the Inquisitor snarled through his teeth, turning on her with a murderous expression, "Order. Peace. You've chose the wrong side."

"Uh huh. I'm so sure," Hera replied tone like steel as she squared her shoulders bravely, "so I guess this is the part where you kill me. Keep the order."

"No," the Inquisitor denied and something about the way he said it sent the first shiver of fear to creep down her spine, "I'm not going to kill you. You could still prove useful to me yet."

He slammed his fist into the wall beside her head, cornering her enough that when he bent over to snarl the words she could see the fear reflecting in her own eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Hera was gone.

Kanan felt the thought swirl around in his head, making him dizzy and sick and he felt like he was falling apart. He couldn't, though, because Ezra looked moments from passing out.

"You still with me kid?" he asked, slowing to a stop so he could stare at the dark haired youth. Really look at the kid for the first time since he was taken.

"I'm fine," Ezra grunted, arms wrapped tightly around his thin waist and it seemed like the only thing holding him together. The sight broke Kanan's heart, but they weren't out of danger yet and he knew it was crucial to get the kid as far away from here as soon as possible.

But Hera…

"Come on," Kanan commanded, reaching out to take the kid's elbow as he guided him forward in the direction he knew the ship and Chopper were waiting.

He needed to focus on Ezra first. He needed to protect Ezra and then worry about Hera. Besides, she was grown. She could take care of herself.

He'd just have to keep telling himself that until he believed it.

"Kanan," Ezra slurred as his eyelids fluttered and Kanan was afraid he'd pass out on him but he just murmured softly, "What about that woman you were with? Is she going to be alright?"

"I'm sure she'll be just fine," Kanan lied, and Ezra might've believed him if his hand hadn't tightened considerably at the mention of her.

Ezra hummed disbelievingly as he asked, "Are you afraid they're going to kill her?"

"What? No. They won't kill her. Now stop talking," Kanan commanded softly, shushing the youth.

Ezra's face puckered up in a sour expression, and it would've been comical if their situation wasn't so dire. They turned another corner and Kanan could feel the comforting presence of Hera's ship as he grip on Ezra tightened.

He got what he came for. If Hera wanted to act self-sacrificing then she could deal with the consequences, but he knew he'd never be able to fully convince himself of that. Not when Hera's stuck so loyally by his side despite everything he's put her through.

"Hey Kanan," Ezra mumbled and his voice was dropping like he was moments from checking out on both of them. Suddenly the only thing Kanan wanted was for the kid to keep talking.

"Yes Ezra?" he prodded gently, hefting the kid closer to himself.

"I feel funny," was all Ezra said before his entire body went limp as it tipped forward, knees buckling under the sudden weight and if Kanan hadn't already been holding him then the kid would've collapsed on the ground.

"Ezra? Hey kid," Kanan hissed as he mentally cursed, falling to his knees so he could gently lay Ezra on the ground.

Ezra groaned and his eyelids fluttered but he didn't stir.

Kanan growled lowly, feeling his frustration mount inside of him and it became clear why Jedi spend their whole lives learning to block their emotions. They built themselves inside you, clouding your judgement and causing you to do stupid things for stupid reasons and it felt so _right_ because it was so easy.

Too easy.

And wrong.

Kanan closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath before releasing it through clenched teeth. Ezra was still unconscious, and Hera was still gone, and Kanan was running out of plans. All he knew was that he needed to figure something out before all three of them go down.

And then, because the universe so obviously hated him, he heard a soft male voice coo, "Aw. Isn't this precious?"

[ STARWARS ]

Something was wrong. They've been gone too long and leave it to a Jedi to screw up a simple extraction mission. Then again, Ezra Bridger wasn't something either Chopper or Hera was used to stealing and they've stolen a lot of things. Hurt people for lesser things.

Chopper knew this just like Chopper knew something about the Jedi made Hera act weirdly. Different. He made her feel, which was dangerous considering feelings got people killed. And, as obnoxious as she is, he didn't want her to die.

And, maybe, he didn't want the Jedi to die either but Chopper would die before he would admit that to either one of them.

That's how he knew something had gone wrong because they all suddenly cared for each other and Kanan's made it clear on how he felt about Ezra and Chopper knew that that's what had gone wrong. They allowed their feelings to stall them and they lost their window.

Now they've taken too long.

Chopper knew he should probably help, but his orders were to stay and guard the ship. He's never ever disobeyed an order while they were on a mission but, then again, a mission has never gone wrong before. Not like this.

He debated it back and forth in his head for a long time before he decided if he didn't do something then nobody would make it back to the ship and he'd eventually be caught and scraped and he was really only looking out for himself when he decided to go help.

Mind decided he was about to exit the cockpit when a red light blinked on, flashing at him from the console and it was only because Chopper knew this ship better than himself that he understood what it meant.

Hera had installed it several years ago, its only purpose to alert them whenever the Honor Guard was communicating a little too close for comfort. It was a nice feature but could only serve as a warning or else they'd risk getting noticed, and they hadn't done the law any favors for a long time- especially not the Jedi law.

But Chopper was very capable of intersecting the Honor Guard's message.

Hera would never allow him to do it because the thought of them tracking Chopper was a whole lot scarier than them tracking a ship, but Hera wasn't there. Hera was missing, presumably caught and if that proved true then she didn't have much longer to live.

So he did something incredibly stupid, hoping he wasn't making a huge mistake as he did so, but figured it was probably safe considering that if it went according to Chopper's plan then they would still had one ace up their sleeve.

A short scrawny kid named Ezra Bridger.

[ STARWARS ]

Sabine knew a lot about surviving through the worst circumstances, and she's learned to adapt well to almost everything thanks for her brief training with one of the only true friends she's ever had. The only friend she's ever convinced herself that was what _family_ felt like.

The closest thing she's ever had to a sister. The closest thing she'll ever have, and she knew she should consider herself lucky for being able to ever have that.

Except whenever she closed her eyes it wasn't dark hair and even darker eyes staring back at her. It was a smile- bright and warm and so inviting that it hurt. It wasn't her sister, but someone she never thought would ever mean anything to her.

He was just a kid, year younger than herself, and a padawan. A padawan that would eventually grow up to be a Jedi, and Jedi didn't have family. They didn't even have friends and anyone who convinced themselves otherwise were fools.

And Sabine was a lot of things but fool wasn't one of them.

Yet Ezra remained, right there every single time she closed her eyes and she didn't know if that was because he was still gone- has been gone far too long- or if it was that other thing. The fact that Ezra may be the one thing that could shift the whole balance and break the whole galaxy.

She knew Zeb was thinking along the same lines as her because his eyes held a haunted look, and she had deduced what had happened back on that smuggling planet. Treason. Zeb betrayed everyone by letting Kanan walk.

And, for the life of her, she had no idea why he had done it.

Her door slid open and Zeb stepped in. Sabine flashed him a slight smile if for no other reason than the fact that he was the only living thing on this whole ship that bothered to speak with her. And she enjoyed his company, for whatever bizarre reason she actually enjoyed hanging out with Zeb.

"Hey. How are you holding up?" Zeb asked like he did every time and it hadn't taken long to realize he was using that as an excuse to talk to her.

"Me? I'm fine," she reassured with a slight smirk as she blinked up at him and asked with a slightly more serious expression, "What about you?"

"I'm good. Never better. I just- listen. About our conversation earlier about Ezra. That was out of line. I'm not allowed to talk about him and I'm definitely not allowed to speculate. We have our mission. We have out orders and somewhere along the line I lost sight of that," he admitted and it wasn't the warrior that spoke to her.

"I know," Sabine agreed with a slight dip of her head as she waited for him to continue.

"But everyone on this ship has made it abundantly clear that you don't share the same commands. You're not one of us. You don't have the same mission," he continued and that nagging feeling in the back of Sabine's head started tickling at her.

Zeb was upset about something. Zeb didn't get upset about things.

"What?" Sabine asked, unsure what else to do because her brain was connecting things like they should've. It was all very muddled and confused and it was making her head hurt.

Something was upsetting Zeb, and it had to be drastic if it managed to get the strong warrior ruffled. It had her back arching closer to the Honor Guard member all the same, itching to rush forward and get some of the answers.

Answers about Ezra. Answers about on why he had been taken or what happened back on the smugglers' planet.

"Sabine, I need you to promise that if we find Kanan before he finds Ezra that you don't let that stop him. I've come to realize that in allowing Ezra to be left in the enemy's hands we've put ourselves at a serious disadvantage. I'm not sure what, and I don't think I care to know but I know we need that kid back," Zeb said in a low seemingly calm tone.

His eyes were the only things that gave him away.

They were sparkling brightly, practically begging her to tell him yes. She did, of course, and watched them lessen considerably in what could've been relief.

She offered a tense smile, still concerned about his mental state as a whole, before the door behind him slide open revealing one of the highly decorative generals. Green eyes narrowed between the two of them, obviously not approving of their secret meetings, before they focused on Zeb.

"At ease soldier," they said and Zeb's shoulders slumped slightly as they added in a clipped tone, "We intercepted a transmission from the bounty hunter's droid. We know where the traitor's at. Get dressed, both of you. We're headed there now."

[ STARWARS ]

The world was burning.

Fire.

Smoke.

Screaming- far off- and it took him a moment before he realized that this wasn't another vision. It was a memory, of when he had been too young to comprehend any of it safely. Then, like a mirage through all the smoke and heat, his parents arrived.

"Mom. Dad?" Ezra asked, voice strained and brittle like cracked glass and his stomach sank to his shoes when he recognized the helpless expressions on both their faces.

"Hurry my child," his mother pushed, bending over to plant a gentle kiss to his forehead before redirecting him in the direction of their back door, "Run. While you still have a chance."

Ezra does, but he can't remember if he made it. He figured he should've since he hadn't died in that fire, but he couldn't recall every escaping out into the fresh air where he could breathe. He remembers the house exploding, though.

He remembers that part all too well.

[ STARWARS ]

"Who are you?" Kanan grated out through clenched teeth, lightsaber extended in front of him menacingly.

He had moved so he stood between the newcomer and Ezra's lax form, vowing silently that if the figure before him was going to take Ezra then he'd have to kill Kanan first. It wasn't like anyone would miss him if he did go, but today didn't feel like the right day to die.

So he narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, strengthening his resolve to something akin to steel.

Ezra wasn't the only person he needed to rescue, the other not safely tucked at his heels where he could at least protect them from harm, and he figured it was solely through his influence that they'd play hero at all.

The figure before him, tall but Kanan could make out the glint of metallic legs underneath dark layers of his robes, just scrunched up dark red features. They were bald unless the sharp horns poking out from his skin like daggers counted as hair.

The figure snorted, evidently amused, as the corner of their mouth twisted upwards in a smug expression. They weren't convinced Kanan could beat them, then. Kanan thought of Hera, lost somewhere in this place, and Ezra still prone behind his ankles and he knew that this wasn't a fight he was going to lose.

He just couldn't, not with so much at stake.

So he straightened his spine like his master had taught him and narrowed his expression. His grip on his lightsaber tightened until underneath his gloves his knuckles had turned white and taut against his skin.

"My name?" the figure asked instead, the words dripping from their lips like an expensive wine and it was so odd listening to them talk, "I go by many names. Apprentice. Darth Maul. Leader. Brother. Traitor," bright snake eyes narrowed, "Phantom Dealer."

Kanan's stomach dropped.

Hera had been wrong. The people who had captured Ezra wasn't the same who had issued his kidnapping. That had come later, and Kanan realized not because of the payout. Something about Ezra- something that this figure before him say before anybody else- wanted.

"And you," the Phantom Dealer continued in a low drawl, "do not frighten me."

He rushed forward suddenly, the hiss of a lightsaber igniting being the only warning Kanan got before he brought his own to block the killing strike. It would've been quick. Painless and such a coward's way out.

"I won't let you take him," Kanan snarled, teal eyes narrowing into a spiteful expression but his emotions were collected. Calm. Just like he'd be taught.

It wouldn't do any of them any good if he lost it all now.

The Phantom Dealer danced backwards, graceful feet skipping to a halt as the smile seemed to broaden as bright eyes twinkled back at him as he asked with a tilt of his head, "Oh? Are you going to be the one who stopped me?"

Kanan gritted his teeth. Shrugged.

"If I must," he decided before rushing forward in the offense.

His lightsaber was caught just as easily as he'd caught the Phantom Dealer's. An invisible force pushed against his front with the block, sending him back to where Ezra laid.

"Just give him to me," the Phantom Dealer goaded with a bright expression eyes flickering past to where Ezra still laid, "You have no idea what he's capable of. You'll only slow him down. Hold him back from his true potential."

Kanan didn't reply.

He didn't have to.

Ezra suddenly bolted upright, scream making his voice crack. Blue eyes were wide as his entire framed seemed to close in on itself, and Kanan didn't have to share a special connection with the youth to feel his emotions. Not with them pouring out of him, lights flickering overhead.

He was scared.

Terrified.

Forgetting their attacker, Kanan knelt down by the youth's side. He touched his shoulder, fingers brushing against his back when Ezra jerked away. He backpedaled away, scream dying off as the lights continued flickering overhead.

"Ezra," Kanan tried but terrified blue eyes remained locked on his uncomprehendingly.

He was stuck in whatever scared him so bad. He doesn't know who Kanan was. He didn't _recognize_ him.

Remembering the threat from behind, Kanan jerked around but logically knew that if they would attack once more then Kanan would be dead. Sure enough, the darkly dressed figure was gone leaving behind a half-mad padawan and a still missing bounty hunter and he wasn't sure it could get any worst.

Then, of course, it did.

[ STARWARS ]

Hands.

Reaching. Grabbing. Jerking.

They were trying to hold onto him, but he kept battering them away. Flashes of his house- his home- destroyed by smoke and fire filled his vision and made his heart bounce around inside his chest.

His parents were gone. Dead.

Why hadn't they followed him?

 _Calm, young one, you're emotions betray you._

The voice was gentle, caring, and one he knew he recognized though he couldn't recall where. It seemed to beckon towards him, though, drawing him closer into the light and he allowed it. He _wanted_ it.

Figures emerged through the smoke, calling out to each other in mechanic voices. Ezra blinked at them, calm sensation of the voice dissipating as quickly as it came and he felt panic start to envelop him once more.

His parents hadn't followed because they couldn't. They hadn't been alone. It hadn't been an accident.

"Ezra!" one of them called, reaching for him and he screamed and jerked as he tried getting away. He needed to get away.

"Ezra! Ezra! Calm down! _Ezra_!"

That last one he recognized.

He blinked, vision clearing, as he asked in the low frightened voice of a terrified animal needing for it to be real, "Kanan?"

[ STARWARS ]

"Kanan?"

"Yeah. It's me," Kanan reassured as he forced a smile to his face but even it him it felt like too much. Ezra didn't seem to notice, praise small miracles.

Underneath his boots the ground shook once more, nearly tipping Ezra over. Kanan's arm kept him upright and Ezra blinked back at him, eyes still wide but considerably less confused.

"Kanan," the boy tried once more before his eyebrows furrowed and he asked, "What's happening?"

"I don't know," Kanan admitted tensely as he rose, dragging Ezra upright with him, "I need to get you out of here though. I think someone is attacking us."

Ezra snorted, head rolling against Kanan's side before he whispered, "What about the other person? The woman? We can't leave her."

Kanan knew that but he was torn between keeping Ezra safe and rushing to Hera's rescue. He didn't want to place one of them over the other, and it surprised him how much Hera had come to mean to him. At least then the decision would've been easy.

"Ezra, I need you safe first," Kanan tried but Ezra shook his head as he pulled away.

"No Kanan," Ezra protested tipping his head just far enough back that Kanan could see the sparkling blue eyes blink up at him, "She won't have much more time. Not if this base is under attack. _Please_. We have to save her."

Kanan stared into Ezra's eyes a moment longer before he licked his lips and nodded his head tersely, "Okay. Stay close, though, I don't want to lose you too."

Ezra just snorted, but he listened hand wrapping around Kanan's belt as they hurried along the ominously empty hallways. Above them, the lights were flickering once more.

They found Hera the same place they found Ezra only, this time, they weren't alone.

The Inquisitor stood beside Hera's limp form, tall and proud and obviously waiting for them. Hera's back was against the wall but she was slumped over, unconscious. Ezra gasped at the sight; Kanan felt his teeth grind together in a quick flash of anger.

"I thank you for bringing the boy back," the Inquisitor informed with a curt nod, and Kanan's arm was encircling Ezra's chest before anybody had a chance to move.

"Do you honestly think that you'll be leaving this place alive?" the Inquisitor taunted, hand raised and Ezra crashed down to his knees with a startled yelp.

His fists were clenched around his temples, pained scream dying off into peaceful unconsciousness as he tipped over on his side. Kanan swooped down immediately, checking for signs of life and relieved when he felt them. He unclipped Ezra's lightsaber as he rose back up.

"That was a mistake," he declared, eyes narrowed and angry but he felt the calm envelop his very being. He wouldn't allow his emotions to overcome him. Not when he was so painstakingly close.

The Inquisitor just snorted smugly as he demanded, "Why?"

Kanan didn't respond, just launched himself forward. Red easily caught his blue, swiping him away like he was nothing more than an annoying gnat. Kanan's heels skidded against the floor before stopping in a low crouch. Kanan launched himself forward once more.

"Do you honestly think you can save the boy?" the Inquisitor demanded in a knowing sort of tone, catching Kanan's twin blows easily once more.

"If I must," Kanan responded through gritted teeth as he danced backwards, lightsabers grasped in front of him in an uncomforting way.

He wasn't used to fighting with two lightsabers instead of one, but the Inquisitor had the edge on him and he needed something to even it out. Just long enough until he could find the weak spot, an opening that'd give him a chance to win.

The Inquisitor attacked, and Kanan was barely able to dodge. His arms cried out in protest as his knees bent, threatening to buckle under the sudden weight. Behind him, Ezra groaned as he stirred.

"It seems our boy awakens," the Inquisitor gloated with a vicious shark tooth smile as yellow eyes flickered over to where Ezra still laid.

"I'm not letting you take him again," Kanan protested, pushing up and away reveling in the way the Inquisitor was forced backwards.

Beneath them, the ground shook once more. This time it was in a much more jarring way, disorientating both Kanan and the Inquisitor.

Kanan caught himself, saw the Inquisitor do the same, before their eyes met once more. The Inquisitor's lips curled into a gloating smile as if he knew he already won.

"I was right. You came back for her," he prompted, eyes shifting to Hera and Kanan felt a surge of something hot and protective unfurl from inside him.

He chose to remain silent, gripping the lightsabers a little tighter as he waited.

"That's how I know I'm going to win," the Inquisitor decided with a tip of the head, red lightsaber igniting at his side, "You're just so… predictable."

" _Kanan!_ " Ezra cried behind them, sounding like Kanan had the time he witnessed his own master's death and he knew he couldn't do that to him.

Not Ezra.

He's _always_ deserved better.

Kanan caught the blow, pushing back physically and mentally and he found what he'd been looking for. _Finally_.

"And you're not as strong as you think," Kanan gloated as the Inquisitor rushed forward to attack him once more.

Kanan blocked before drawing away and back forward, nestling the lightsabers between the connectors surrounding the hilt as he jerked them in opposite directions. There was a slight fizzling sound as the two pieces fell away uselessly.

The Inquisitor seemed shocked, frown marring his features as he took in the Jedi before him. He didn't seem defeated though, just resigned.

"You have no idea what you've unleashed today," he declared like it was obvious, Hera groaning beside them both.

Kanan's attention immediately snapped to her, careful not to accidently chop the Inquisitor's head off as he kept his lightsabers posed at his throat. Her green eyes fluttered open as she murmured in discomfort, hand raising to finger the side of her head.

"Hera?" he asked hopeful in her wellbeing.

Her eyebrows furrowed as her head snapped up at his voice, green eyes finding him easily. Her expression seemed to soften considerably at the scene though there was a tense line behind her green orbs.

"What do you think you're doing here?" she demanded harshly, voice pitched forward as she used the wall to rise back to her feet. She swayed but managed to stay upright.

"I've learned," Kanan declared as he narrowed teal eyes back at the Inquisitor, "that you have to be alive to tell your stories."

She snorted softly before Ezra was at her side, staring up at her in wide eyed wonder. Her barriers she's kept so carefully around Kanan seemed to finally come down as she gripped Ezra's shoulder tightly. He didn't seem to mind, allowing her to place most of her weight on him.

"What are we going to do with him?" Hera asked as she gestured towards Kanan's prisoner, and Kanan narrowed his eyes at the Inquisitor.

The logical choice would've been to kill him, but Kanan wasn't a killer. That left capturing him, then, which was unappealing but not as much as just leaving him behind. Unfortunately, the Inquisitor took the choice from him.

"I'd keep a close eye on your backs," the Inquisitor informed them before launching himself forward.

The lightsabers caught his neck, severing his head from the rest of him and Kanan grimaced. Behind him Ezra cried out and even Hera looked sickened. They didn't have time to ponder it, though, not with the ground still shaking under their feet.

"We need to go," Kanan decided as he deactivated the lightsabers, tossing Ezra his. Ezra caught it easily, eyes still wide and bright as he looked down at the dead Inquisitor.

Hera pulled on his side, drawing his attention away just as the door opened and the Honor Guard filled their only escape. Kanan tensed, knowing Hera had done the same as she gently pushed Ezra behind her. Kanan wondered what they must have looked like to them, dirty and angry with a dead Inquisitor at their feet.

The moment didn't last long.

Chopper was suddenly shoved forward, protesting in his shrill way before he noticed them and sprouted something to Hera making her eyebrow furrow as she narrowed distrusting eyes at the threatening figures looming over them.

"What do you mean," she demanded in an increasingly shrill tone, " _surrender_?"


	17. Chapter 17

The thing about surrendering to the Honor Guard is that everyone involved gets arrested until further trial, and Ezra had been standing upright when they stormed the room.

Kanan realized this a second too late, distracted by Hera trying to throttle Chopper as the Honor Guard surrounded them. One grabbed Ezra's arm, jerking him to his feet with a harsh jerk and Kanan believed in picking certain battles but just the sight of it made the edges of his vision go blurry and red.

"Hey!" Kanan protested moving forward to intercept the two of them, heart constricting painfully when he realized that Ezra was being arrested; that he was going to go down with the rest of them.

Someone caught Kanan easily, holding him in place even as he strained forward. They had an excellent grip, and the only way he would be able to break free would be if he did something to make their situation worst.

"What're you doing?" Hera demanded, having realized that something wasn't right as green eyes flickered to Ezra and the figure holding him upright, "You can't arrest him. He's just a kid."

"He pledged himself to the Republic and Jedi Order. He's not a kid," the guard supplied as Ezra blinked owlish blue eyes at them before bending his head back to look at the figure holding him. The pieces seemed to be falling together slower than it should have.

That concerned Kanan as he strained forward just to be closer to his padawan, but he saw the exact moment it all clicked in Ezra's head as the kid blinked once more.

"You're arresting me," Ezra said obviously, "Just my luck."

"We're arresting all of you," the guard declared holding Ezra a little more tightly, "Let the council sort all of you out, and you better pray they don't find you guilty of all the laws you've broken."

Ezra's eyebrows furrowed together as he muttered slowly, "Broken laws?"

Expressive blue eyes flashed to Kanan as the kid's face melted into a frown. Kanan offered his best carefree smile as he shrugged, trying to emit a sort of confidence he didn't quite believe in. If they were arresting Ezra- who's literally done nothing- than him and Hera were doomed, and they'll probably sell Chopper for scraps.

The door opened before anything else could be said (thank goodness) and the familiar figure of Zeb walked in. His shoulders were squared and his face was an expressionless mask, but Kanan could feel his relief. Kanan knew he owed Zeb more then he'd ever be able to repay, if not for him then he'd never get this far and Ezra would eventually be lost to him.

"What're you doing?" was the first thing out of Zeb's mouth, green eyes locked on Ezra and the guard holding him upright.

The guard opened his mouth but Ezra was quicker, "They're arresting us for broken laws. You always did say that if I wasn't careful then I'd end up in more trouble than I could handle. Guess this makes you right."

Zeb's eyes hardened slightly, easy to miss if one wasn't studying his face as hard as Kanan.

Kanan was at the point where he no longer cared what happened to him, but he _needed_ for Ezra to get out of this.

"No. You're not," Zeb snapped as he strolled over to them and practically ripped Ezra out from his grasp. The kid stumbled but managed to stay upright, confused expression seemingly permanently etched on his face.

"What are you doing?" the other guard demanded, angry that his authority was being questioned but Kanan knew Zeb was one of the more respected in the bunch, which was fortunate for the rest of them as it seemed he was the only one on their side.

"He's not a prisoner," Zeb replied, voice low and throaty as he tensed like he was waiting on a physical challenge; Ezra stood behind him, blocked by Zeb's large form.

"But I-" Ezra protested, reaching out to grab onto Zeb's arm as his eyes found Kanan's, "I don't want to be separated from Kanan."

The kid must be seriously confused if he was admitting that out loud, but he looked so young and breakable that Kanan yearned to be able to reach out and hold the kid. He supposed torture could do that to someone.

Zeb turned to open his mouth, hopefully to protest, when a louder voice spoke from the doorway, "Ezra Bridger."

Ezra jumped, spinning to see who had spoken his name. The hold on Kanan lessened as the guard holding him, as well as the rest in the room, went to bow in respect. Kanan caught Hera's eye who shrugged. She seemed as confused as he did, which offered no comfort.

Ezra just scrunched his face in a thoughtful expression as he asked, "Do I know you?"

Zeb backhanded the back of Ezra's head, earning a sharp noise along with an angry scowl. The figure in the doorway, dressed like he belonged in the Honor Guard except bigger in statue, just gave a soft chuckle as the corners of his mouth twitched upwards in what could be classified as a smile.

"No and for that I apologize," he claimed and his voice sounded like steel, "I believe I'm the one who declared you a lost cause after your initial capture. I didn't think you'd make it very long, having heard rumors of the torture techniques they used on their prisoners. I see now that I was wrong."

"Wrong about their torture?" Ezra asked slowly, eyes glossing over before he shook his head like he could force the memories out that way.

"No. Wrong about you," he explained, "You're not weak."

"Ah jeez, thanks and all but what's going to happen now?" Ezra demanded and his eyes flittered over to Kanan and he realized that the kid was worried about him.

 _That_ seemed wrong.

"I believe that you're friends are going to have to face trial. I wouldn't worry so much about that, though, they were acting out on what they believed was for the greater good."

Ezra scowled even as something shoved at Kanan's backside, and he was forced forward. He didn't miss the end of the conversation before the door hissed closed behind them though.

"Was it, for the greater good?"

"We'll see."

[ STARWARS ]

Kanan was pacing, has been since they tossed the three of them in the makeshift cell and it was starting to irk Hera. It probably didn't help that she was still ticked that Chopper sold the three of them out for their own good.

She recalled the tremors from where the Honor Guard had attacked the Inquisitors' base, of how it seemed to startle the rest of them into defensive mood and she knew that might be the only reason they were able to survive. That and Kanan's obnoxious habit of needing to rescue everyone and make sure they were okay.

"Can you stop pacing?" she demanded from the spot in the corner she settled in, stuck watching the Jedi trace his steps back and forth. Back and forth.

It was making her dizzy.

Kanan stopped, hand resting under his chin instead as he murmured, "Sorry. I just- I never considered what would happened after we rescued Ezra."

"Yeah. Well. Thanks to Chopper we were captured," she replied tersely, turning a narrowed glare at the droid in question.

He didn't seem concerned. He didn't even seem fazed, and Hera wondered if Chopper knew something she didn't.

Kanan dropped his hand to his side as he gazed towards the door they'd entered through and apologized, "I'm sorry for dragging you down with me. Through all of it I never once considered that this could very well be an outcome. I guess I was just convinced that once I got Ezra back everything would be okay."

"Don't apologize for your emotions love," Hera said, leaning back against the wall.

What's felt like forever ago they were in a similar position in Jabba's palace. This time felt different, though, it almost felt right.

Hera tried not to think about _that_ too much.

Kanan chuckled darkly from where he stood as he replied in a low tone, "I guess you're right. I am sorry, though. I was just so desperate to save Ezra that I didn't stop to consider that I was dragging you down with me."

Hera shifted slightly, trying to work the hard cramp in between her shoulder blades, before she responded in a berating tone, "Don't give yourself so much credit. I'm pretty sure I was at the very bottom before you swooped in and drug me along this insane rescue mission of yours."

Kanan chuckled again but didn't reply.

The silence that settled between them was tense and made Hera want to fidget. It was a startling feeling- having been captured enough times and not even bothered batting an eye- and she realized that everything's changed. Kanan's changed everything.

"I guess since we're probably going to be locked away for a very long time now would be the perfect opportunity to get any regrets off your chest," Hera spoke up, hating the silence and the implications it provided.

"You still trying to find out about my past?" Kanan somewhat joked but he turned to her and his eyes didn't seem as hard as they had the other times she broached the subject.

Hera shrugged, going for nonchalant, as she replied, "We all have pasts love. I'd hate for you to go down thinking you were the only Jedi that ever had one."

"The only flaw in that is that you're not a Jedi," Kanan pointed out and it didn't come out like he was trying to be condescending- to him it was the truth.

Hera just shrugged again as she supplied, "Would you believe me if I told you that I never wanted to be a bounty hunter?"

Kanan blinked at the shift before he asked curiously, "What changed?"

"Nothing. Everything. My home was pretty much destroyed, and a lady has to survive somehow. When I was little, though, I dreamt of being a pilot," Hera explained as the skeletons of a smile touched her lips.

Kanan gave her a gentle smile as he replied, "You're a good pilot. One of the best I've seen in a long time."

"Yeah. Well. Running from the law trains you to be the best because if you're not then you get caught and it's all over," Hera brushed off before she added with a hard expression, "and from everything I've seen, everything you've put me through, I'd say that you're one of the best men I've ever seen."

Kanan released a soft airy breath as he asked with a raised eyebrow, "Just a man? Not a Jedi?"

Hera pursed her lips as she explained tensely, "The thing about that is that I'm not the biggest fan of the Jedi or their stupid little Republic. I do, however, care about you and I have no idea why or how it had happened."

"Thanks," Kanan said, "That means more to me than I ever thought it would."

"No problem," Hera hummed before she flashed him another smile, "and I know the feeling is mutual. After all, you did risk everything to come back for me and I appreciate that. I just wished it could've ended differently for us."

Kanan crossed his arms over his chest as he settled against the wall across from Hera and replied, "You'd be surprised. For the first time in a long time I've got a good feeling about this."

Hera just frowned at him, and neither one of them spoke again until the ship had stopped moving and the door to their prison slid open as two of the Honor Guard walked in.

"We're here," one of them announced ominously, and Hera and Kanan shared one last glance before they were escorted out of the room.

[ STARWARS ]

Ezra had been cleared almost instantly, no one willing to stand up and claim that the kid had done something wrong. Kanan got the eerie feeling that some of them did but were wise enough to understand that claiming existing was a crime.

Kanan was relieved, of course, but the downside was that Kanan's yet to see him since arriving and he hadn't been able to spend enough time with him to shake the sick feeling that's settled since the kid's initial disappearance.

"He'll be fine. He's a strong kid," Hera reassured him from where she stood at his side- tall and proud and everything Kanan once thought she wasn't.

"I know," Kanan responded almost instantly, eyes going glassy and vacant as he thought of the bright eyed boy that's changed so much inside of him before he added softly, "Torture is still torture, though, regardless of how strong you are."

Hera pursed her lips but didn't respond as the room slowly filled with the members of the council. As they passed they would squint their eyes at him, like he had betrayed them all when he ran off to save his padawan. He knew, in many ways, he had but he didn't regret doing it.

"Kanan Jarrus," Mace Windu announced as he straightened his spin and squinted at him impassively before his eyes shifted over and he continued, "Hera Syndulla. You two are currently under trial for breaking a dangerous fugitive free, blowing up a very angry Hutt's ship on Tatoonie and threatening our treaty with him, and destroying an entire cantina. Did I leave anything out?"

"I think you forgot rescuing a missing padawan," Hera piped in, earning a hard scowl she easily matched evenly.

"Despite orders otherwise," Windu added, glaring back at Kanan like he had been the one challenging him; Kanan didn't mind that much, knowing he deserved it.

"I think we should also keep in mind that he did succeed and rescued Ezra Bridger, who is but a child," Ahsoka piped in heedless of the sour glances passed her way.

No one ever really bothered her in things like this though and he couldn't help but feel like that had something to do with her relations with Obi Wan. The same with Anakin, who'd put everything on the line when he fell in love. It was moments like this that Kanan missed his master the most.

"A child that may not be worth the new trouble these two have caused," Windu added and it wasn't spoken with any hint of bitterness. He was just stating facts.

"Every child is worth it," Ahsoka snapped, emotion clouding her tone and Kanan wanted to tell her to stop helping before she made a bigger fool of herself then she already had so far.

"Miss Tano please. There's no room for emotion in this. Kanan Jarrus broke the law when he freed this woman from her prison," Windu reminded harshly, eyes swerving around to narrow on the strong headed Jedi.

Ahsoka looked like she was about to protest before she thinned her lips against her face and nodded several jerky nods. Her head bowed back into submission as Windu returned his attention back to Kanan and Hera.

"What if I told the council that I had tricked Kanan into freeing me?" Hera asked and Kanan turned to gawk at her.

Her face was set in a steely expression, completely ready to take the fall for both of them. Kanan didn't want that to happen. He didn't want to bury her in his own mistakes.

"We know that's not what really happened," Windu shot down almost instantly with a shake of his head and heavy sigh, "Everything Kanan had done he'd done on his own free will."

"So I guess we're back at the beginning," Hera huffed, shoulders drooping.

"I suppose so," Windu agreed with a nod before he added almost as an afterthought, "and there is the matter of Ezra Bridger we need to discuss. Why did those people want him? He's safe now, resting in the MedBay, but we should consider rather or not they were able to turn him. It wouldn't be the first time."

"If you're going to trial us for treason then do it," Kanan snapped, the mention of Ezra pushing something he tried so hard to keep buried, "and you don't need to worry. Ezra Bridger isn't going to _turn_."

Windu leaned backwards, legs folded over each other as he said thoughtfully, "Treason, huh? That's a serious offense. Do you feel like that's what you've committed?"

Kanan scowled, recognizing the fact the council was trying to bury them with Kanan's own words. It was a dirty tactic and not one they ever seemed to favor before.

"Treason committed you did not," Yoda spoke up and it was like the whole room froze, eyes shifting over to where the older Master sat crossed legged and thoughtful.

Kanan actually felt the urge to bow. He swallowed, suppressing the feeling.

"Master Yoda-" Windu started but Yoda silenced him with a single look before continuing.

"The disappearance of Ezra Bridger meant to start a war it did not," Yoda explained, "Kanan and Hera rescued him, they did."

"I think what the master is trying to say," Anakin filled in as he focused on Kanan, "That they hadn't done it in an act of war. They did it because somehow they knew before the rest of us that Ezra is special. Ezra is _really_ special."

"How so Skywalker?" Windu demanded and it was no secret that Windu held no love for the younger male but he seemed to respect him well enough.

Anakin's eyes shifted over everyone in the room before he swallowed and shook his head, "We don't know. We do know, however, that Kanan was just protecting his own. Any one of us would've done the same thing."

"What are you-"

"Perhaps not the exact same," Obi Wan interrupted, one of the few who could interrupt Windu without any serious consequences, "but he does have a point. Ezra is one of our own. We should've kept him safe when we had the chance and none of this would've happened in the first place."

"Fair point Master Kenobi," Windu sighed turning dark eyes to Kanan, waving his hand as he announced, "You may go. We will discuss the matter further another time, but for the moment go to your padawan. Hera Syndulla, stay behind."

Kanan swallowed, turning to glance at Hera. She smiled and nodded, urging him to leave and though it went against every instinct he had he did.

The door shut closed behind him, emitting an ominous tone in the nearly empty walls.

[ STARWARS ]

"Any word on the trial yet?" Sabine demanded almost instantly, wringing her hands tightly as bright expressive eyes peered up at him.

Zeb sighed, shaking his head as he offered, "All I know is that they let Kanan go. I think since this is his first strike they'll just place him under watch and hope he doesn't screw it all up."

"That's good though, right?" Sabine asked conflicted between relief and confusion, "Or are we siding with bounty hunters as well?"

"That's what has me concerned. Kanan seems to care for her, and she has yet to leave the council. And if I had to harbor a guess then I'd say they'd let her go if she stuck close by and acted as an informant," Zeb explained and Sabine snorted across from him.

"A snitch?" she demanded incredulously, "Do you think she will?"

"I'm not sure," Zeb admitted slowly, "but for some reason I hope she does."

Sabine stared at him for a long moment, saying nothing, before she flashed a mischievous grin and nodded. Anyone who helped fight to get Ezra back couldn't be as bad as their reputation proceeded them to be.

[ STARWARS ]

News travelled fast, which was funny considering most of the details would often get blurred with its swiftness. By the time Hera found her way to Chopper she was certain everyone in the temple knew the council had freed her from all charges- even the ones that had nothing to do with her journey with Kanan.

Everyone, that is, except Chopper.

In his defense, he had been distracted.

As soon as he saw her he started whirring quickly and it took her a second before she realized he was trying to tell her something. Something urgent. She blinked in surprise, before narrowing her expression in thought.

"Whoa. Slow down Chops. Start over. Back from the beginning."

[ STARWARS ]

Hera found him by one of the overlooks where he had settled, gazing out at the ocean of semi-familiar faces and he's never once thought before that he'd be so thankful to watch them bustle around with an air of self-importance.

They had a galaxy to protect, after all.

Not to mention they could all sense a new war starting. It was like a bitter taste behind their teeth, starting an urgency that had been absent before.

"Hey," he greeted whenever Hera suddenly appeared at his side, crossing her arms over the banister Kanan was peering over.

Her entire appearance seemed to vibrate with a sort of uneasy, in a way that made her seem like she didn't know the whole reason on _why_ just yet. Only that she needed someone to confront it all in and since she hadn't made a habit of making friends of those who resided inside these halls then she was stuck with him.

"The council let you go?" Kanan asked instead, watching her frown slightly.

"Under certain conditions," Hera explained carefully, "like informing them of the whereabouts of most of my employers."

"What'd you tell them?"

"That I don't know where most of them are, but I think I found something. Or, rather, Chopper did," Hera spoke and Kanan figured that if Chopper found it then it was important and relevant.

"And you haven't told them yet because?" Kanan asked with a tilt of his head as he watched her expression sour as she frowned sharply.

"Because I don't know the whole implication of it just yet," Hera said, "It's the Phantom Dealer. He's issued another bounty."

A chill crept down Kanan's spine as he felt the sudden urge to rush and make sure his padawan was okay. The fact that Hera still seemed confused informed him that this time it wasn't about Ezra so he forced himself to relax. Forced himself to calm down so they can run down the situation together.

"Was something different about this one?" Kanan prodded logically.

Hera nodded, lips thin, as she explained, "It's a hit. For some reason he wants them dead."

"Oh kay," Kanan murmured before asking, "Did you recognize the name? Was it someone important?"

Hera's frown deepened as she shook her head and responded, "I only sort of recognized the name. It's not the person I thought it was and I'm not sure there's even a connection between them and Ezra."

Something about the way she answered unsettled Kanan's gut as he turned to her and demanded, "Who was it?"

Hera shrugged once more before answering, "Skywalker. Luke Skywalker."

* * *

END OF GHOST RE:LOAD

* * *

 **Yes, my dear readers, this marks the ending of the first story and if I'm completely honest I'm not sure when the second one will come though I can say from what I've gathered so far that it'll involve much more of our favorite characters from the original trilogy which is pretty fantastic as I love the Rebels but I LOVE the idea of them interacting with the original heroes.**

 **Some thoughts, thanks to all those who've liked or reviewed this story. None of this would've been possible without you and each of you are very dear to me. This story would perhaps never have ended without your kind words and great feedback and I want you all to know that you each hold a very dear place in my heart.**

 **Until next time, may the force be with you. Always.**


End file.
